More Time On The Clock
by Soxman
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, after destroying Akatsuki, defeating Madara, and killing Kabuto, settled down for a peaceful life as the Legendary Toad Sage. It was to be his mantle until the day he died. Or at least it was supposed to be...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I like time travel fics; what can I say? So here for your viewing pleasure is a Naruto time-travel fic. However, unlike other fics, this Naruto is not coming from a war torn future where Konoha has been leveled to the ground and he is the only survivor, intent on achieving revenge and marrying Hinata or some such thing. Let's just say that it's been done before, and by better writers than I, and leave it there. No, here Naruto succeeded beyond his wildest dreams in defeating the many enemies he faced, such as Madara and Tobi, and took up his mentor's banner, before we meet him. His being back in the past is not something that occurred as a result of an act of desperation, so his actions will reflect that. So without further ado, here it is, an attempt at something very different. I do not own Naruto, and I hope you all enjoy. This fic will not be yaoi.

Prologue: "Who Are You?"

-Title of a song by _The Who -_

It was a peaceful night, which was to say that the old man on duty was rather bored due to the lack of activity. He stood at the desk, idly flipping through a magazine, occasionally glancing up at the slightest creak of movement, before returning to the dull article on the latest in Kumo-Ame relations. Nothing had changed for the past thirty years, and it was likely nothing would in the foreseeable future; hence why it was such a boring article. He glanced around the room, nodding slightly at the wide-open door, that served as an invitation, the Vacancy sign that hung in the window, the brass candle holder positioned next to the sign, and the stairway that led up to the dozen rooms in the place. He yawned, feeling rather annoyed by the inactivity. True, very few people ended up here- this shabby little motel he had been put in charge of was rather out of the way of… well, everything- but that was the point.

It only took one curious merchant looking for a new trade route whose pockets were laden with gold, or a few unwary Shinobi escorting a high value bounty, and he and his "friends" would dine well for a few months afterwards. And if luck didn't come their way, there were always more pedestrian activities like raiding, pillaging, bootlegging… the usual for men of their stature. Yet that hadn't proven necessary, because this business had been such a lucrative little sideline. The tradeoff, of course, was that there were always long periods where nothing happened. Like tonight. He was contemplating just shutting off the lights and heading to bed when, mercy of mercies, someone finally walked in!

"Can I have a room for the night?" The speaker was an old man, like him, with long, snow white hair, bright blue eyes, and a clear, unblemished face with the exception of three identical whisker markers on each side of his face. He wore a red jacket with a visible inky black undershirt, black pants that looked rather worn, and on top of his spiky snow white hair sat a headband, with the insignia of a leaf. Tied to his back was a massive scroll almost as big as the innkeeper, which he almost wanted to comment on.

"Certainly," the innkeeper replied, before naming a price. The customer, probably a retired Shinobi, passed over the amount due, and he quickly deposited it, while the old man received a key in return. "Before I get some sleep, do you know anything about travelers going missing around here?" His customer asked bluntly. The innkeeper chuckled lowly, careful to keep his face neutral; he'd been asked that so many times he almost wished he did so he could get a reward. The gentleman thanked him for the room and the information before making his way over to his room to retire for the night.

He stayed on duty, ears carefully tracking the customer up to his room, for the next few minutes. Once he heard the door firmly shut, he dropped his magazine and made his way over to the window. He slowly withdrew a match from his pocket and used it to light the candle. There, now the signal was in place. When the next patrol came by- probably about fifteen or twenty minutes- his "friends" would be alerted, and then their pockets would be full once more, thanks to another unwary fool. He was in such a cheerful mood that he never noticed his "mark" quietly walking towards him, nor the glinting kunai he withdrew. All he knew was that one second everything was going as planned, and the next, he felt a splitting pain in his head which caused him to collapse to the floor as the kunai split the back of his skull. The customer lifted the Genjutsu which had allowed him to approach silently, in time for the "innkeeper" to see his killer before he passed away with a final death rattle. The Shinobi whistled merrily as he pulled out his kunai and wiped away the blood on the deceased man's clothes. He lifted the man's body with ease as he whipped out his sealing paper with his spare hand. Time was of the essence; who knew how long he had to prepare?

Three dozen bandits crept through the night towards the worn wooden building. The bright light inside was the only sign of life for miles around. Carefully, the leader unsheathed his sword and walked into the motel, sparing a glance towards Kensuke, who must have fallen asleep while waiting for them. He turned slightly and signaled his men to take their usual positions, before creeping across the room and up the wooden stairs. The group with him stopped outside of Room One, the only room Kensuke ever gave out the key for, before he pulled out his own copy and quietly unlocked the door. He signaled his men to stop outside before he slipped into the decrepit room. In the pale moonlight, he could see the outline of an old man with spiky hair resting on the bed. He stalked forward his sword raised, ready to-

-"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The leader turned slightly, only for two kunai to impale him in his chest. He fell to the ground with a cry, blood pouring out from his wound, as his men burst into the room. The killer, the white-haired man smiled grimly as he made a hand seal and the floor underneath them exploded. With a nod, he and the clone pretending to be asleep dispelled.

The explosion alerted the remaining bandits to the danger, and seeing their leader's plan fall apart; those remaining tried to sprint away from the destruction. Only to collectively stop the second they saw a white-haired man leaning against a rock, whistling a merry tune as if he had not a care in the world.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu," He declared calmly, slamming his hand on the ground. In a massive puff of smoke, he reappeared on the back of a massive green-blue toad, taller than the building they had just hastily exited from, with two massive katana strapped to his back. He jumped off as the toad unsheathed both swords in a single move, before charging at the remaining bandits. The bandits scattered.

The white-haired man landed gracefully a few feet away from the charging toad as he created four more clones and ordered them to track down stragglers. There would be no mercy for them, just as they had no mercy for those who came before him. He nodded in certainty of his decision before running after the second-largest group of fleeing bandits; Gamahiro was pursuing the largest.

He leapt from tree-branch to tree-branch as he kept pace with the bandits. Finally, they stopped running, probably thinking they had gotten away. Seeing his opportunity, he began making a series of hand seals that finished with Tiger, and after a few seconds he shot a massive ball of fire from his mouth at the unsuspecting group. Three of them were unable to scatter, and they screamed in horror as the huge fireball engulfed them and burned their bodies until they were nothing more than fried husks. The two who had dodged began looking around for their attacker, choosing to stand and fight rather than continue to run.

He jumped down from the tree, with his arms crossed over his chest. The one nearest to him withdrew her sword as she charged at him. Watching impassively, he finally jumped straight up in the air the moment she swung her sword where his head had been only milliseconds before. He landed and turned sharply, with a kunai flying from his now outstretched hand. His aim was true as another bandit met their end. The one remaining bandit flinched before he tried to turn and run once again. The old man sighed as wind chakra gathered around his arm. He began sprinting towards the fleeing bandit before slashing his arm forward. The bandit stopped running and doubled over as a deep, bloody wound appeared across his back. The old man lazily flicked a kunai towards him, ending the last bandit's life. He walked over and recovered his kunai, readying himself for the messy part. After all, to claim the bounty Kumo had on this group of bandits, he needed their heads.

Early the next morning, the white-haired man set out, after spending the remainder of the night in what had been the innkeeper's bed. Three dozen heads were safely sealed away in one of his pare scrolls as he left the ruined remnants of the motel with a visible hole on the side of the second floor. He silently thanked Kami that Kumo was only a day's trek away; he was looking forward to a hot meal and a bed that didn't have a lumpy mattress. And maybe he'd check up on the Raikage's hot younger daughter while he was in town…

* * *

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" a light, feminine voice asked as he exited the Bounty Collection Office, idly flicking through a wad of ryo.

Without turning around, Naruto answered, "Yes," and continued walking. He had stayed too long in Kumo for his liking- the Raikage was close to putting another bounty on his head after he'd hit on his daughter- and he certainly wasn't willing to get bogged down further.

"I have a proposition for you," The voice continued politely, apparently ignoring his brush-off. Naruto stopped and, unseen to the person addressing him, raised a silvery eyebrow. "I can make it worth your while," She added, a hint of seduction in her voice. Without saying anything, Naruto turned around. He saw a middle-aged woman, with shoulder-length brown hair, a semi-scarred face, brown eyes, a good figure, and a very attractive lime green kimono.

"What can I do for you?" Naruto asked with a cheery smile, now in no rush to continue with his travels. Fuck the Raikage, he could beat that shithead if need be. Subconsciously, he knew his mentor would have been proud.

"Perhaps we can discuss this over some food?" she replied, an easy smile on her face. Naruto nodded and followed her over to one the village's best and oldest restaurants. It was a very nice place, silk napkins, fine china, exquisite paintings lining the walls, the best sushi in town, and Naruto was already beginning to regret this. Whenever he'd been wined and dined like this in the past, the result was almost always a contract that nearly ended with his death. And the fact that his apparent employer was this attractive… yes, this was going to be trouble. After they had ordered and made small talk for a bit, the woman decided to get to the matter at hand and activated a privacy jutsu.

"So what can I do for you?" Naruto asked quietly, silently dreading the answer- it was bandits raiding another out-of-the-way village, wasn't it?- after he had finished munching on a piece of bread.

The lady leaned forward eagerly. "I merely wish to repay a debt to you; a debt that has been in my family for decades, and I offer-"

"Okay look, I think I know where this is going, and despite being trained by him, I am not my sensei," Naruto cut her off tiredly. Though if she was really insistent, well, who was he to say no?

The lady blinked and got a tick mark over her head. "Not in that way!" she nearly shrieked. She took a moment to calm herself as Naruto was reminded strongly of his former teammate, Sakura. "No, you see, uh… you knew my father. He always spoke very highly of you and how much you had done for my family. So when I became a ninja, I made it a personal quest to repay that debt. Once I heard you were still alive and kicking," she mumbled at the end.

"Miss, I may be old, but I'm not that old," Naruto replied. The lady stared at him. "Okay, maybe I am that old. But still-"

"Well after I had advanced to jōnin rank, it finally occurred to me how I could repay my debt." She paused dramatically. "After days and days agonizing over the question of how, I finally figured out what the oldest and greatest ninja in the world would want! Another chance at youth!" Naruto stared at her blankly. 'What?' "A time-traveling jutsu," she explained finally, apparently exasperated that he hadn't caught on.

Naruto's eyes widened comically. "Is such a thing possible?" he whispered in awe. He'd been around many years, seen many strange things, but this… this would certainly jump to top of the list. His first thought was that this lady must be crazy if she could believe such a thing was possible! On second thought, she might have actually believed, maybe even achieved it… though if that had happened, it was probably with the aid of the Orochimaru/Kabuto research model.

"Well, space-time jutsu are possible, so it was just a matter of making the right alterations, though it's not as simple as it sounds, and viola, it is in fact possible" she explained. "I started by analyzing the principles behind a Kawarimi and then transplanting it to affect space-time rather distance and…" His eyes glazed over as she continued speaking in highly technical terms about her discovery. "Needless to say, the principles weren't conducive to replication and I had to…" Yes, he was reminded strongly of Sakura. This was the kind of exuberance he'd grown accustomed to over the years after she'd made another really groundbreaking medical discovery. Okay, he was leaning towards a combination of both options: she was clearly crazy, and it was still possible that she was a mad scientist. "And finally, after nearly a decade and a half of research, I created a working prototype!" She babbled ecstatically. "Yours to use as you see fit!"

Naruto took a sip from his glass of water once it became apparent she was waiting for him to say something. "Supposing for just a second that I was absolutely certain that this wasn't a ruse, a con, a trick, an assassination attempt, and so on, why would I want to use this?" Why on earth would he condone this upset of the balance of nature? Disrupting the flow of time like that definitely went against all he was supposed to stand for as a Sage. Such a perversion of natural energy- it caused him to physically shudder- it was as close to a crime against nature as Kabuto's zombie army had been all those decades ago.

Besides, even if he ignored that, which he couldn't by the way, why would he want to be young again? He was the Legendary Toad Sage, the man who could halt wars with his mere presence, the man revered as a ninja god in his hometown. He was a hero in Konoha- he even had three separate statues in the village. In solid gold.

If he remembered correctly, and he would admit that his memory had been going, he hadn't been well liked in Konoha in his youth. Perhaps village pariah was a better way to say it. Most of his memories growing up were sad ones, like the death of Jij- the Third Hokage. He really had to stop doing that, one of these days. Anyway, there were also other strong memories, like that of Orochimaru's sneak attack upon the village. Or Jiraiya's death. If he remembered correctly his early years had been extremely… turbulent, to put it politely. So to sum it up quickly, his childhood was lonely, sucky, and incredibly dangerous, and she was possibly offering a chance to return to it? Thanks, but no thanks.

The woman looked startled at his refusal. "What do you mean? You're the Legendary Toad Sage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! I've read extensively about you and your past in all the books and magazines! You have every reason to want to go back in time!"

"Do I?" Naruto asked amusedly. "If I remember correctly, I've succeeded in all I set out to accomplish. Here's a brief flyby of my first tewenty years, which you want me to relive for some strange reason: I had to survive my time with Team Seven, had to liberate Wave as a Rookie Genin," he said pointedly and the lady looked away, "Defeat the surprise Suna/Oto attack, convince Tsunade Senju to become the Fifth Hokage, train with my mentor- yes that was a pain in the ass, he threw me off a cliff one time-, crush all of Akatsuki's S-rank ninja, defeat Kabuto Yakushi, his zombie army, a revived Orochimaru, convince Sasuke Uchiha to return to Konoha, kill Madara, Kill 'Tobi', defeat Iwa in the war that broke out afterwards, finally become Hokage, all of that before I was twenty, and I could go on." He stopped ranting and took a sip of water to ease his burning throat. "The point is that I've lived a full life, with regrets, of course, but why would I mess with a good thing?" He laid out his arms, the picture of happiness. "I'm content, madam. I wish for no such disruption to my peaceful existence. If you really wish to pay off your debt, destroy all of your research relating to that jutsu so it can never be used. Please."

The woman opposite him seemed absolutely flabbergasted. "But… look, I understand your concerns, but you could make it all better!" She pointed out excitedly. "I mean how great has your life been really in all honesty? You were hated by your own village-"

"They got over that," Naruto pointed out. "Save the village a few dozen times and they forget you were the 'demon brat.' Besides, how would your jutsu change that?" He countered politely.

She opened and closed her mouth in frustration. Naruto took the opportunity to note how great that ruby-red lipstick looked on her. "You were outshone by your traitorous teammate Sasuke. You always did your duty to the village, rather than doing what was in your own interest. You had to put up with slights and insults that would have turned lesser men into bloodthirsty animals. Even now, history gives you a lot of the blame, but not enough credit. And all you really have left is the mantle of Legendary Toad Sage. Does this existence really make you happy?" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Okay, first of all, it took a long time to win my village over. And I used to annoy the crap out of them as a kid, so I made it take even longer. But I'm okay with that; I understand why they were concerned, and if I were them, I would have been scared out of my mind too. Secondly, though I personally never forgave him, Sasuke is now on the straight and narrow. He is a great and powerful ninja, and a true asset to the village. He has turned over a new leaf, in a manner of speaking. Third, yes I always did my duty to the village, yes I got shafted some-, well, a lot of the time-, yes, history doesn't always remember me fondly, but in the end, I'm okay with that. I'm a human being who has made a lot of mistakes, and it's only fair that some blame rests on my shoulders for them. Finally, Legendary Toad Sage is what I wanted to be, to honor the memory of my mentor, who gave his life for me. Growing up, I always wanted to be a great and powerful ninja, who could serve his village, and make his parents, whoever they were and wherever they were, proud. This is life is not perfect, of course, but it's everything I ever wanted, madam," Naruto finished.

The lady stared perplexed, as if he was some fascinating new jutsu she had just discovered. "But- but… okay, you're at peace with your past, and you're a great and powerful ninja whose name is known throughout the Elemental Nations, but have you found happiness?" she asked desperately, as if she were grasping for straws.

"Happy? Of course I am!" Naruto replied blankly. He was happy, wasn't he? Yeah, he was. This wasn't the best existence in the world, but he had friends, he had a pseudo-family, he had respect, he had lovers… he led a damn good life. Again, why in Kami's name would he want to ruin it all with a crime against nature?

The woman sighed as the waiter brought over there food. They each ate in silence with nothing but their own thoughts to keep them company. Naruto was grateful for the continued silence; he suspected that once this woman marshaled her thoughts, she'd start screaming at him. After they had both polished off their meals, his prediction came true.

"This is something I've spent years working on, I've thrown away two decades of my life on, and you don't want it!" She shrieked angrily. Naruto was suddenly really grateful for the privacy jutsu that had been placed on the table at the start of their conversation.

"Miss, did I ask you to do this for me?" Naruto countered grumpily. "I have obligations; I have a life. I can't just drop because you decided that you somehow found a way to transport me to the past to muck up everything I've ever accomplished. And especially not with a jutsu that would probably count as a crime against nature. And destroy everything you and I have ever known," Her anger briefly turned to curiosity. "I'm The Legendary Toad Sage. Remember?" He asked sarcastically. "The mechanics involved sound exactly like something that goes against everything the Toads have ever taught me about Senjutsu and the flow of natural energy."

The lady glared at him like he'd just killed her favorite pet. "You're a real son of a bitch!" She snarled heatedly.

Naruto stood up suddenly, a cross look on his face. "If your grandfather and great-grandfather could see you now," He muttered sadly and the lady paled. "Listen here Miss: I've lived a long and full life, one that wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but one I'm happy with. I don't appreciate your willingness to screw it all up, despite your good intentions. Even if such a thing actually did work, then I'm still certain it wouldn't be to my benefit to attempt it. I respectfully ask that you destroy all of your work on it to prevent this- this abomination from ever seeing use! Good day, Ma'am."

With that, Naruto swiftly walked out of the restaurant, ignoring the woman's screaming attempts to bring him back to the table. He was halfway down the street when he heard the lady s shout, "You've earned this Naruto! You've earned this! This is your reward for everything!" Immediately afterwards, there was a slash of bright red light, an earth-shattering explosion, and then everything suddenly went black for the Legendary Toad Sage.

* * *

"Oh fuck! My head!" Naruto groaned as consciousness swam over him once more. He slowly rolled over, wanting desperately to go back to sleep; maybe he could sleep the pain away. The pain he felt everywhere on his body: arms, legs, eyeballs, skull, chest- the works. He'd had a few nights like these; especially after a big battle against missing-nin, assassins, or even that one time with the bar-fight that got really out of hand. 'What the fuck did I do last night?!' And to make it worse, there was the really annoying fly on his nose. All he wanted to do was sleep the pain away for the next few weeks, and nature was conspiring to try and wake him up. How was that fair!?

He tried slapping the fly away, only to hit himself in the head. Startled, Naruto reluctantly opened his eyes. And frowned. Where in the world was he? He tried thoroughly searching his memory for an answer; time-traveling jutsu, crazy lady, red light, explosion, nothingness. Nope, no answers there. Still hurting all over, Naruto slowly stumbled to his feet, trying to find out where he was. Did that crazy lady incapacitate him and bring him back to her place? He shuddered slightly; she was really hot, but also pretty insane. So no, thank you very much. Well, if that was indeed the case, Jiraiya was problem laughing at him, wherever he was.

He looked around the bedroom. It was a decently furnished room. Hell, he could have comfortably lived here if he wasn't used to accommodations that were both so much better-like the Grand Hotel in Kumo- and so much worse- the lumpy bed he occupied from that bandit he'd killed recently- than the room before him. It had a window, with the blind mercifully down- he'd probably kill something if sunlight was streaming into the room, right into his eyes-, a barely alive potted plant in the corner by the bed, a small wooden dresser right next to the side of the bed he got up from, a small television in the corner opposite the plant, and two doors leading outward. Dreading what he'd find- like a hot, crazy lady who'd kidnapped him and brought him back to her place to have her way with him (Hey, it wouldn't be the first time)- he decided to explore a bit.

Naruto went over and slowly opened the door closest to him, the one on the same side of the room the bed was. It led to a small hallway, with two more doors on his right side. He chose the one in front of him, and opened it to find himself in a grubby looking kitchen. The table needed some work, and the chairs looked like they were falling apart, and it was all so messy. 'Boy, she really let this place go. It could be such a cozy little apartment with a few hours of work.' Shaking his head at the woman's apparent wastefulness, Naruto backtracked to the unopened door. Which led him to a bathroom. Thankfully. Suddenly realizing that nature was on the line, Naruto hurried over to the toilet. If he'd actually been awake, he would have realized there were several things 'wrong' with his body, but he was tired, and his bladder was insistent, so the shock was saved for a few more minutes. Once he was done, Naruto went over to the sink to wash. After washing the soap off and then drying his hands with a grubby looking towel he idly glanced upwards, just to check that his face was fine. And froze.

He was looking in the mirror, he was sure of that, and instead of the Legendary Toad Sage looking back at him- with trademark spiky white hair, trace amounts of orange pigment that came with years of being a Sage, and the three whisker marks- he was instead staring at a little blond kid with three whisker marks on each cheek and vibrant blue eyes, clearly stuck in a state of undisguised shock and horror. 'That's… oh fuck. Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfu ck. That's me!' And then Naruto fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. This fic seems to be gathering a bit of interest, so here for your viewing pleasure is another installment. I do not own Naruto, and I hope you all enjoy. Revision continues.

Chapter One: "Regrets? I've Had A Few- But Then Again, Too Few To Mention."

– Line attributed to Frank Sinatra, _My Way_

*Bang*. *Bang*. *Bang*. "Oh… that fucking Bitch! OUCH!" He muttered for the twentieth time. 'Why. Oh Kami, WHY!?' His head aching and his vision starting to swim, Naruto finally ceased killing brain cells.

Instead, he fell backwards with a *plumph* and landed on the floor, blankly staring up at the ceiling. The shitty, ugly, dusty, poorly-maintained ceiling that… he'd probably need to get that repaired in the near future. Near- his mind skipped a beat- Near future? Oh for fuck's sake, he wasn't actually in the past… right? Right? …Right!? He laid back and began trying to figure out what was going on. As he began concentrating on that question, his heavy breathing just barely managed to drown out the sound of birds chirping merrily just outside his window.

Maybe… Illusion! "Okay, this looks and feels like my old apartment, but is it really?" Naruto muttered wildly after a few minutes of heavy thought. He stood up, and began touching his fingers to the nearby wall, as if his hand would pass through if he concentrated hard enough. "Yeah, this is clever, but it's obviously just an illusion." He bent down and touched his hand to the hardwood floor. His certainty wavered for second after he realized that it felt quite real. 'That bitch must be really talented at Genjutsu,' He reassured himself.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto pooled his chakra- his suddenly very wild and chaotic feeling chakra-, okay stop a sec! His chakra control; his hard fought control was apparently all but gone. Why the hell was-? What the- Okay, if he couldn't subtly maneuver his way around this illusion, then the only choice left for him was to try and batter his way through this illusion. He pooled as much chakra as he could muster- hell; he even considered tapping into Kurama's power but decided against it (If that bitch went to all the trouble of trapping him in a multi-layered Genjutsu, then he needed something in reserve when they came to blows)- and shouted "KAI!"

The floor remained the same. The worn ceiling remained the same. The apartment remained the same. Not even a flicker, which would have indicated that this Genjutsu had massive reconstructing capabilities. "Okay, she's done something to my chakra," Naruto muttered. "Obviously, she made me unable to dispel Genjutsu. But maybe… yeah, let's try that again." He closed his eyes and began pooling his chakra once more; trying to scrounge up every ounce he had available. When he felt he had enough- and a thin, paper white aura of chakra was visible on the outside of his body- he channeled it all once again for another dispel attempt and shouted "KAI!" He opened his eyes and glared. Still nothing. The ceiling stared back at him… taunted him. "KAI!" He shouted again in a desperate attempt to batter through the illusion.

"SHUT THE HELL UP IN THERE, BRAT! DECENT PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" His old neighbor, Mr. Yakamatsu, screamed angrily from his own apartment down the way.

"AW, FUCK YOU!" Naruto shouted back. And then he paused as realization dawned on him. Mr. Yakamatsu was long dead. He'd passed away from a heart condition in his sleep a few months before Naruto became a genin. How exactly did the lady know enough about him to include him in this illusion?

Granted, he had encountered Genjutsu specialists who were skilled enough to manipulate their victim's mind into giving them whatever details were needed from their own memories. But that presented a huge problem for his 'This is all an illusion, theory.' People with that kind of talent were often employed in interrogation units; their ability to force victim's minds to fill in details made them invaluable for information gathering. But illusions like that were extremely complicated and incredibly fragile. Even if the rest of the components of the illusion were strong, and that was pretty damn unlikely, that function should have been disabled. And his blunt force use of chakra should have ripped it all apart. Was it even possible to reconstruct that in a matter of seconds? And…

That was definitely the old man's voice. He used to absolutely hate Naruto. Not because he was the Demon Fox's prison, or anything like that, but because he was an incredibly loud and messy six year old, who some moron decided was old enough to handle an apartment. The result was that the old man didn't have a proper moment of peace and quiet for years at a time because of the loud, obnoxious brat a few doors down. Yeah, if anyone had a right in Konoha to despise his existence, it was the man a few doors down.

"Shit!" Naruto whispered, disturbed by this new twist. Okay, maybe this wasn't a Genjutsu. Or… maybe she'd disabled his ability to dispel it! Could she even do that? Or- no, never mind, that must have been it! Well, if he couldn't blunt force his way through it, there was only one thing left. Naruto stood up, and, grimacing- he hated having to dispel Genjutsu this way-, he ran as hard as he could right into the wall.

Boy was he shocked when he ricocheted away from the wall and landed on his back, staring up at the ugly ceiling once again. "That should have done it!" Naruto whispered angrily. "Pain… pain- it's all supposed to be in my mind! I should have… that should have broken it!" He declared, trembling slightly in fury. Hell, even the resulting pain should have caused some kind of flicker in the illusion. And now… Blunt Force- No. Intense Pain Method- Nope. Sensory Disruption- Nothing.

His body still hurting, Naruto lifted up his head to glance around the room. Yeah, same bed, same shitty ceiling, same familiar four walls, well there was no getting around it anymore. No flickers, no disruptions, no signs that this was an illusion. Or ever had been one. Which meant… "Fuck, maybe that crazy bitch really did send me back in time!"

And then, as if realizing what he just said, what he had actually just admitted, Naruto cursed. This. Was. Bad. Bad on the scale of this being a near-imminent doomsday scenario. And he'd done near-imminent doomsday scenario too many times to count. "I know she went on and on about how I deserved a chance to live my life over, even though I was quite happy with my peaceful existence," Naruto bitched quietly to the ceiling, "But did she have to give Tobi a second chance to take over the world? Or Orochimaru a second chance to destroy Konoha? Or Pein? Or Kabuto? Or Madara?" He whispered sadly.

He just kept staring at the ceiling, his mind far away, as the implications just seemed to keep hitting over the next few minutes. He was back. He was really back. He was once again… six? Six! Yes, six years old again. Why six? Couldn't he have been fifteen or eighteen at leas- Fuck it, didn't matter.

So if he was remembering correctly, he was six. When he was six…-Kami, was that a long time ago- he was a carefree young boy who spent his days playing pranks. He was kind of bothered by the villager's dislike, and he was aware of it- the Hokage had him removed from the Orphanage last year because the matron had complained about him constantly and nearly- but pranks were his answer. Right? Right- Jiji was the Hokage. Okay, and… he hadn't entered the Academy yet- that was a year and a half or so away from his birthday which was… yesterday? A week ago? A month ago? Didn't matter, really. What mattered was that he was so very, very screwed.

Yeah, it was _so_ great to be six again. He wasn't the Legendary Toad Sage, he was once again the village pariah- or at least incredibly disliked by eighty percent of the population (Splitting hairs; enough of that)-, and he was once again incredibly poor; or at least, relative to what he'd had as the Legendary Toad Sage. Not that the lack of money really bothered him; As Legendary Toad Sage, there were many avenues open to him for earning more money. Of course, he wasn't The Legendary Toad Sage any more- Did he mention he no longer held that title? Because that kind of pissed him off. Oh, and the whole, Madara/Orochimaru super-villains united collective getting ready for the next Shinobi World War was also an issue. Kind of a big one, too.

"So for the last time, I'm really back?" Naruto asked the ceiling. "This isn't a joke. I really have to go through all this crap once again!" When no frustrated deity answered, "No, you're not, I was just fucking with you, but now you're getting kind of whiny and annoying so dream time is over! Deal with it, Asshole!" He finally felt he had his answer. As incredible as it seemed, he was once again six years old. And there was just no getting around it. Not as far as he could see. Yeah, he was fucked. And so was the village. And his old friends. And Jiji. And-

Wait, Jiji? Oh, right, the Third Hokage was still alive. Wasn't he? Right, Orochimaru did him in during the invasion. So yeah, he was still alive. Well, probably not for long thanks to this colossal fuck up. Seriously, the way his luck ran hot and cold, Tobi had probably sensed whatever kind of disruption the technique that had been used on him caused and was unleashing the dogs of Akatsuki on Konoha as he spoke… or thought. Beautiful. Fucking. Beautiful.

Oh joy, having to face Madara, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zabuza, Deidara, Sasori, the Sound Four, Kisame, Onoki, probably Itachi as well… fuck his life- over again. Seriously, this was worse than having to face every ninja he'd fought since he became a genin over again thanks to Kabuto's zombie factory jutsu. Or Tobi just standing there, laughing at him, Kakashi, Guy, and whoever else was there while he phased through their every attack. And rambled on about 'World Peace.' Yet this time, he had to do all of that annoying crap ALL OVER AGAIN, and he was incredibly out of shape to begin with.

Gone were the decades of training and refinement he'd spent in getting his own and Kyuubi's chakra under control. He was pretty sure that Kyuubi was no longer under control as well. Great, a giant, furry, antagonistic demon that hated his guts living in his body. Gone were his advanced Jinchuuriki forms which could turn most ninja armies into bloody puddles. Gone was his vast Taijutsu arsenal, the many styles he'd mastered bits and pieces of, his fully mastered and usable Frog Katas, and his bastardized Strong Fist style that never failed to make Lee cry in horror. Lee was a great guy, but he just couldn't understand innovation even when it repeatedly punched him in the face. Oh yeah, Sage mode was gone as well. Gone was his access to Gamabunta and all of the Toads that had been his trusted companions for decades. Genjutsu- well he couldn't use any anymore, but he could still dispel them. So that was something. What was he left with- a fucking mountain of chakra he couldn't control and absolutely dreadful Taijutsu abilities.

"Thanks again, bitch. Yeah really, thanks," Naruto muttered sarcastically. Well, knowing who her father was, he could kind of understand why she might idolize him to that degree. And he was pretty fucking awesome ninja; a real god among men. But why the hell would she think he was so unsatisfied with life? Especially after he'd gone to the trouble of explaining that he was **in fact**quite happy with his existence. His life was- had been- (that was going to take a lot of getting used to), amazing. It was everything he could have ever dreamed about.

Seriously, if he knew what kind of success was awaiting him later in life when he was six, he was pretty confident that the smile would have never left his face again. He'd gotten all he'd ever thought he'd wanted in life: money, fame, respect, a chance to serve his village, friends, the Hokage mantle, a proper mentor, love for a time … he could go on. What didn't he have? Family? Fuck that. Never wanted it. He had his friends, he had his work, and he had his hobbies. He didn't want or need a family to take away from that. The one time he'd even gotten serious enough in a relationship to even thinking about settling down, had been with Hinata Hyuuga during the Fourth Shinobi World War. And that had not turned out well. At all. Well not so much with her; their breakup had been cordial enough. But the clan… He shuddered; yeah, that had not been his best relationship choice ever. And the aftermath… okay, maybe that was the one black mark on his perfect life. The fallout from that had even convinced him Jiraiya was right (He could just _feel_ the Legendary Pervert dancing, wherever he was) about women. Though it had gotten comments- especially from Kakashi-, he'd taken to his mentor's old lifestyle like a duck in water for a time. Hell, he'd even tried to continue his book series at one point, though his first installment had flopped. He could safely admit, all these years later (or was it before?), that writing was not his forte. But other than that? Basically: he'd won at life… until now.

Now he had to play the game over again. Which really was just so fucking unfair. What gave her the right to take this all away from him… from his friends, his village… her father? Because, even if she hadn't meant for it to happen, that was what she had done. If experiences defined people- and he had more than enough evidence to believe that-, then the people Naruto knew and loved probably gone. Forever. His mere arrival here would have destroyed it all. Naruto, from his time serving as Konoha's spymaster, knew that small events could give rise to great opportunities. There had been one time when he'd decided that the current regime had to go in Kusa, so he'd set about engineering a riot against the current regime, and then heralding the riot on every street corner to make the people, both there and abroad, think dissatisfaction was rampant. The regime fell in six months thanks to internal strife and international pressure.

And his being sent back was a huge enough shift that it would translate into a completely different reality several decades down. For instance, what if Mr. Yakamatsu's shouting aggravated his heart condition and led to him perishing earlier, only to be replaced by a neighbor who actively despised Naruto? Small change, big difference. So, as Naruto had already realized, the people Naruto knew, and grew up with, and hung out with, and made up the core of his life, were effectively dead. Gone. As if they'd never existed. Instead, they had been replaced with completely different people who might bare similar faces, but who could still become completely different people. So to sum it up: for all intents and purposes, she had just killed several generations who might now be worse off once Tobi figured out what was going on and reacted accordingly. But enough bitching about shit that was out of his power to change; what to do now?

Well, assuming he really had traveled back in time- okay, fuck that, he wasn't having this debate over again. He was here. Period. Until there was evidence he actually being deceived, he was just going to go with it. He'd been transported back in time, back to when he was six, even before he'd started going to the academy. And knowing that didn't help him defeat Madara. Knowing that didn't really seem to help him at all. It just made everything seem so hopeless. What the fuck could he do to avoid catastrophe?

Okay, the first thing he could do was plan. Scratch that, he needed an objective first. Scratch that again, he already had one: there was this horde of bad guys- Tobi, Orochimaru, Kabuto, possibly Madara himself- who needed to be put down like rapid dogs. And at the moment, he was the only persona ware of the threat. Granted, no one could accuse Tobi and Orochimaru of being stupid, so depending on what he did, they'd probably react. And he was pretty certain that recklessly deviating from a rational pattern- such going out and sticking a Kunai through Kabuto's head, for instance- would not fully complete his objective. He'd probably be dead or neutralized before he could finish the other two off; either from people who didn't understand the stakes involved, or from hired blades representing their interests. And those people would definitely cross paths with him, that was already a given.

So he had to defeat those three. Possibly four. He couldn't fully rely on his knowledge of the future, because it had been destroyed and rewritten by this time, and he couldn't act in such a way that would prevent him from facing and completely killing the Unholy Trinity. So what options did that leave him with?

Well, before he faced that ugly picture, what resources did he have? No friends, no family, no caretakers. Okay, stop, he had Jiji. He might be the Hokage to the rest of the village, but for better or worse, he was always Jiji to Naruto. The man who taught him to walk, to read, to write, and so many important lessons about being a proper ninja, even if he hadn't been willing to listen at the time. His skills from another lifetime were all but gone- no Sage mode, no Toad Summonings, no Frog Katas, no bastardized Goken, no advanced Taijutsu, no full control over all nine tails, no vast Jutsu arsenal, no Rasengan, no Rasenshurinken, no Shadow Clones- wait a second! Shadow Clones just required a fuckton of chakra, not actual control, right? And if nothing else he had chakra. So did that mean…?

Nearly trembling with anticipation, Naruto held up his hands, and gently made the familiar cross sign as he whispered "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke, and… his solid blonde six year old reflection stared back at him. Naruto quickly dispelled it and pumped his fist in the air while yelling "YATTA!"

Yes! Finally, something had gone his way on this crappy, awful day… He slapped himself; no more Killer B type rhymes! But yes, he had Shadow Clones! Now if he could just find a way to make Jiji believe he'd actually somehow discovered how to use a rare Kinjutsu... Yeah, that could be a problem- how could one explain a six year old knowing a Kinjutsu locked away in the Forbidden Scroll without words like "spy" or "traitor" coming up in the conversation? Wait a second, what if he…

Hold on! Hold on! What was his plan again? Who cared if he could legally use Shadow Clones or not if he had no idea what the fuck he was supposed to be doing from here on out? So, did he have any ideas on how to tackle the insurmountable task of defeating the Unholy Trinity? In a word: no. He had ideas- some seals that might word, shoving a Rasengan where the sun doesn't shine… but nothing helpful or even remotely possible.

Because he really couldn't do it all alone. And he shouldn't even try to. Orochimaru had made himself an enemy of the entire village. Kabuto, in allying with him, despite his tragic past which made his reasoning quite understandable, had done the same. Tobi/Madara had pretty much always been Konoha's enemy in the shadows, in one form or another. So, if he played his cards right, he could get a lot of help in his quest. But that was pretty far off in coming, wasn't it? Before he could get anyone, be it the Hokage or Kakashi or Jiraiya or- he needed to prove himself to them. He needed to be seen as someone who could be followed, a capable ninja. A Leader. So before he could even think about changing other things or getting more allies, he needed to change first. In the end, what he really needed was to get back in form and-

Okay, so that was his plan for the time being. Seeing as Tobi hadn't burst down the door with Kisame and Sasori at his side, Naruto was going to assume that the evil mastermind knew something was up, but couldn't pinpoint it. Which meant that he had time. How much? Who knew? By his estimation, he should be able to stay off the radar until say… he was a genin? No- maybe until Orochimaru's invasion of Konoha; was that even going to happen this time around? Fuck, time travel really needed a manual. But that gave him six, possibly seven years, to get his shit together, and to start convincing people that he was someone trustworthy, someone worth following.

And that was enough of a plan to go on. Hopefully, he actually did have six years to get his shit together. Six years to get back into practice with seals, to try and get his Taijutsu somewhere near it had been when he was Hokage- good luck with that-, to get his control back to the level it had been in his prime, and get back some of his best Jutsus, and to be able to dispel and use Genjutsu once again. Admittedly, it was a pretty shitty plan- if say, Orochimaru had any inclination to care, then he would see what he was doing _far_ in advance-, but it was really the best plan he had at the moment. The entire thing hinged on him being perceived as a young ninja-in-training; not a legendary warrior getting back into form. Shaking himself while steeling his resolve, Naruto got up to get dressed. If that plan was even workable then… He needed to pay Jiji a visit before he restarted an intensive training regimen. It would look so much neater if the elderly Hokage had signed off on his training plans. Thankfully, he already had an idea how to go about getting his approval. But he had no more time to waste. His future skirmishes with Orochimaru and Tobi were drawing closer by the second. And he had no more time he could waste.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: And… we're back. Sorry people, things have been hectic, and my attention has lapsed more than it should have. But I'm back. The next chapter will be considerably longer; that is a promise. Thank you for reading, and I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Two: "Hang on To A Dream"  
-Line from the Neil Diamond song: _Coming To America_

"Hello, Jiji," Naruto said quietly as he walked into the Hokage's office. And… here. We. Go.

"Naruto, how are yo- What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, quickly discerning that something was wrong.

Naruto quietly took a seat opposite him. "I had a very interesting dream last night," he muttered. It was a good thing he had become a good actor over time, because plan would never work without that.

"What happened?" the Hokage asked, taking a puff from his pipe.

"I met my father," Naruto finally answered after a long pause.

The Hokage tensed involuntarily. "Really? How nice. What was he like?"

Naruto turned to stare at the portrait of the Fourth Hokage, and he saw Jiji pale slightly. "He was a great man, despite the tough sacrifices he had to make. That he forced me to make."

"Really? I would have liked to have met him," The Hokage lied calmly.

"I also met my mother," Naruto added, still in the same quiet tone. "Kushina Uzumaki. And him," His eyes returned to the portrait of the Fourth.

"Naruto, I'm not quite sure what you're implying, but I can tell you for certain that you're wrong," the Fourth declared.

Naruto's eyes swiveled to meet the Hokage's. "I'm not wrong, and we both know that. I know what happened to the Kyubbi, I know who my parents were, and I know why I am the village pariah. I love you Jiji, but please stop lying to me like this."

"Naruto, please, you're wrong," the Hokage was starting to get ticked. "Please put this foolish notion aside!"

"He taught me something last night; a jutsu he said I'd need," Naruto continued on, as if he hadn't heard the Hokage. He made the familiar cross sign and two clones appeared beside him. "How can I do this jutsu if the dream was just a dream? How do I know these things if it was just a dream? How do I know that he sacrificed himself to Shinig-"

"Enough!" The Third declared heatedly. "Do you really believe this? Do you-"

"I don't believe this; I know this," Naruto interrupted. "Please Jiji, be honest with me."

The Hokage stared at him angrily, eye to eye, for a long time before finally turning away. "It's true," he muttered quietly.

"I know. Jiji, I will be a ninja like my father before me. Believe it," Naruto finished.

The Hokage gave him something resembling a smile. "I know you will. So what will you do now that you know?"

"Train. Train like no one in this village has ever trained before. He did warn me that something's coming, after all," Naruto pointed out. "He couldn't tell me what though, no matter how much he would have liked to."

"In that case, I will make sure you're enrolled on the academy for next term," the Hokage declared.

"That's nice Jiji, but I'm not sure it'll be that useful. I have to take the genin exam by age twelve, right?" The Hokage nodded slowly. "Well then, I plan to have as much time as possible to prepare. I'm going to put off taking the test until I'm sure I'm ready, Jiji. I need to be ready for what he warned me about."

"Whatever you think is best," the Hokage muttered.

"Jiji, I better get out of here- I have training to do," Naruto said, getting up.

"Naruto!" The Hokage called out as he walked to the door. "I'm sorry."

"I know," He replied as he left the office.

* * *

Basics Kill, Basically. It was a creed Naruto had lived by whenever he trained his many students. It was the way Kakashi had tried to teach him when he was a genin- except that the lazy bastard hadn't gone far enough with his team of problem genin. It was something Naruto still believed to this day. Luckily, this made his path going forward rather easy to follow.

There were several things he considered basic, but incredibly important, skills for any individual Shinobi. Chakra control, speed, strength, reflexes, maneuverability and flexibility on the battlefield, tactics, kunai and shuriken accuracy, and a few basic jutsu; those were the bread and butter of any genin he'd ever trained. Now that he was once again pre-genin, due to circumstances beyond his control, it seemed to make a lot of sense to use the methods that trained many successful students to get himself back to shape.

Luckily, that was all accomplished easily enough. The Lee and Guy training method of waits and intense physical exertion would do a lot for his strength, speed, and flexibility. It wasn't that hard to get his weapon's accuracy back up to par. Tactics, battlefield maneuverability, and reflexes- having his clones would make returning to form in those areas child's play. Basic jutsu and chakra control could also be trained back to form in a similar fashion. But first, there was a particular fox demon he had to have a chat with. It was a good thing he had a plan and knew how to play to the damn fox's weakness.

* * *

"What do you want?" Kyuubi rumbled.

"Shut up," Naruto growled, rather annoyed at having to be back in this damn sewer. He hadn't visited this place in years. "You know what's going on, you fox bastard?"

Kyuubi slightly opened an eye. "Fine. Yes, I do. You've somehow miraculously traveled in time. Seeing as I'm still stuck in this prison, should I care?"

"Of course you should, baka fox!" Naruto shouted. "Or does it not matter to you that last time around, I yoked you completely to submission?"

Kyuubi opened both eyes to stare at Naruto. "What happened, you puny little fleshbag? Tell. Me. Now!"

"Simple. I opened the seal, and beat your ass into submission," Naruto explained calmly.

"HOW!" Kyuubi roared.

"Like I'd tell you?" Naruto scoffed. "But I did beat you. So what; you think it was a fluke or something?"

"YES!" Kyuubi shouted. "There is no way- no way at all you could have beaten me!"

"So you think that if we had a rematch, you'd win?" Naruto asked slyly.

"YES, DAMNIT, YES!" Kyuubi roared again.

"Fine then- I have a deal for you. I'm going to train for the next ten years, and if you cooperate and lend me your power when I need it, then at the end of that time, I will once again open the seal and give you a chance to fight me for your freedom. If you don't cooperate, then I'll never open the seal, and trap you here forever," Naruto threatened, lying through his teeth.

"There's something you're leaving out," Kyuubi declared.

"Yup. Depending on how things go, I may or may not have dire need of your power, which is the only reason I'd make such a deal," Naruto replied cheerfully. "But, I'm pretty sure that my mere presence has mucked everything up here, so I might be completely wrong."

"Ten Years?" Kyuubi clarified.

"Ten Years," Naruto repeated.

"Fine, you little blonde asshole. I accept your terms. You shall have access to my power, and then, ten years from now, we'll battle for my freedom. Now get out of my sight.

* * *

Now that he had reached an accord with the fox, he could get cracking on chakra control and jutsus as well. Like he'd said, everything was easy enough to train in practice, but it was a pain to have to do it all again. Clones could do a lot for him with training, though most of it had to do it himself. But now, he needed equipment- shuriken, kunai, weights, new ninja attire, oh yeah, he also needed stuff to get his fūinjutsu back in order.

Now where could he go? Oh yeah, most Konoha storekeepers hated his guts. Were there any stores that- right, the general ninja supply store. The thing about that particular store was that the Hokage kept an Anbu on duty there- not that Naruto knew that when he was younger- which meant that particular place could not get away with cheating him.

A half hour later, Naruto was walking out of the shop with bags of kunai, paper, ink, brushes, and shuriken, and weights strapped to his arms, legs, and chest over his new clothes, red top and black pants. Damn, that felt heavy. But hey, he got all the stuff he wanted, he had a lot of money left over, and the guy at the counter didn't even give him a hard time.

Okay, now that all that was done, he had to actually start training. But where could he find a free training ground? Oh wait, there was one available- hopefully Anko didn't mind sharing. Besides, what didn't kill him would surely make his stronger, right? Or maybe it would leave him walking in crutches.

Another half-hour spent, and Naruto had finally made it to the Forest of Death, and he collapsed on his back from all the effort. Damn it, that had hurt. Those weights were really taking a lot out of him. Shit, they were necessary, even though it felt like his next step taken would be his last. Oh well, enough bitching, he had to struggle on no matter what.

"All right- one-hundred punches with each hand, one-hundred kicks with each leg, a hundred push-ups, a hundred sit-ups, and five laps around the perimeter of the forest. Damn this is going to suck," Naruto groaned as he picked himself up and got himself ready.

Three hours later, and Naruto had finally finished his fifth lap, ending the Guy sensei warm-up exercise regimen. Finally finished, Naruto collapsed on his back, staring up at the trees and foliage. "Damn, I'm out of shape," he muttered tiredly. He lied there, breathing heavily, for a long, long time, before finally picking himself up.

He made the cross sign, and walked over to a group of trees with ten clones in tow. With prompting, they all moved to the base of the tree, and began trying to climb by sticking it with their chakra. Though he'd rather lie down and imitate Shikamaru in watching the clouds float by, he and his clone army pressed on, trying to find the right balance. Except that he just could not find that all important amount of chakra that would enable him to progress higher up the tree. No matter what they tried, or how long they kept at it. Wait a second…

Tree-climbing wasn't the first chakra control exercise he'd tried. Wasn't it the floating a leaf thing? Perplexed, Naruto idly reached out for a leaf and attempted to replicate the exercise he'd perfected in his youth. Even that was giving him a lot of trouble. 'This may be even harder than I first thought.'

By now, night had fallen, and the forest around him was completely pitch-black. Discouraged, Naruto picked up his stuff, dispelled his clones, and began the long walk back to his lonely apartment. Good thing he had six more years of this to look forward to, right?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter is much longer than any of the three previous ones. Why is that? Because the ideas just flowed here. Like an endless stream I was incapable of stopping. Anyway, I don't own Naruto, and I hope you all enjoy this latest installment. Edit: As of 9:30, I have reuploaded this chapter because my segment dividers were taken out.

Chapter Three: "Sympathy For The Devil"  
-Title of a Rolling Stones song

_Next Day_

Once again, Naruto plopped down onto the soft forest grass, breathing heavily. He had just finished what Guy would have considered a lazy morning warm-up. At least this routine was getting the slightest bit easier. Wearily, Naruto raised his hands and summoned several dozen shadow clones. Once he'd finished, he'd dispelled the group he'd had refining his chakra control with the leaf exercise while he was doing warm-ups.

"All right. Take same paper, and start making seals. Explosive tags, supply scrolls, chakra-suppressors, and a crap-load of the special-purposes." The clones just stood there. "Get moving!" With a collective sigh, the clones moved to grab paper, writing utensils, and ink to get to work.

"**Special seals**?" asked a voice from inside his head.

"Gee, I didn't think you'd be awake and willing to talk to me," Naruto mentally replied back. "Last time around, we only had a half-a-dozen conversations, and during all of them you ended up threatening me. No particularly smart of you was it? I mean, you did lose."

"**Well if you want me to stay silent…**"

"No, no! I was just rather surprised. By all means, talk away."

"**What did you mean, 'special-purposes'**?"

"There were a hell of a lot of uncomfortable situations in my past life where I got my ass kicked. At a certain point, I stumbled on fūinjutsu as a partial answer. For instance, there was this crazy bitch Guren working for Orochimaru who could control and manipulate crystal. Got that: she could form and use things like walls of crystal? Well, she wasn't the only one. A few years after fighting her, there was this other person in Wave who could do it. At that point, I decided I needed something to negate it. Seals. After a decade of study, I found a way to manipulate our combined chakra in such a way that I could temporarily negate an advantage like that for a short amount of time. Thing is, people with those abilities generally rely on them pretty heavily, so the short amount of time, let's say five minutes, is generally enough to wrap things up pretty nicely."

"**Did you ever develop one to use against me**?"

Naruto chuckled out loud. "I told you, I beat you when I was still in my teens. This was a project I undertook my later. There wasn't a need to do so. But I still could."

"**You wouldn't dare.**"

"I said I could- not that I would. Think about it: if I tried that, you could easily see what I'm doing, and how to negate it. The advantage of these seals is that most people they're used on never see it coming, and never have a chance to plan for it."

"**Glad to hear it. So what kinds of seals did you develop**?"

"Well, the best one I developed was a Sharingan nullifier. You have no idea how amusing, how fulfilling, it is to see one of those assholes, who think their special eyes put them on a plateau you could never hope to reach, without their precious doujutsu."

"**I can only imagine**," the Fox demon replied with a menacing chuckle.

"Aside from the Sharingan nullifiers and the crystal negation, I also created an anti-mokuton seal. Oh, and my zombie-summoning protection. I hated that Impure World Resurrection crap Kabuto perfected, so I eventually came up with something that could stop another zombie army in its tracks. That's about it for the major seals."

"**Anti-mokuton? Who could you have faced that possessed that Kekkei Genkai**?"

"There's an Anbu named Tenzo in the Hokage's service."

"**An Anbu? Probably a story there. Ah well. So what's your plan for the relative future**?"

"You are oddly curious all of a sudden. If I were a less trusting soul, I'd find that rather suspicious. Anyway, you know my plan: get stronger."

"**Like I'd believe that! I know you have something else up your sleeves! You are the only person in history who has ever gone back in time! Ever! You must-**"

"I don't. Really. I don't. I never wanted this."

"**But you have this. What you wanted doesn't matter at this point, does it**?"

"No, I guess it doesn't. Still, my answer remains unchanged. My priority is getting stronger. Once I finish off those nuisances once more, I plan to return to my peaceful way of life."

"**Pshst. Clueless moron. There is no going back. Your peaceful life is gone. She's changed things… no, you've changed things, forever. The people you knew- they're gone. Dust. Never coming back**."

"Believe me, I know that. I understand that. And as incredible as it seems, I've come to terms with that. But the thing that keeps me going is that even though much has changed, there is still that hope for life to go on. It's still possible that, say, Shikamaru and Temari get together and have a family. They may be different, the children may be different, the circumstances may be different, but life has gone on. As long as that hope remains, I remain. And knowing that keeps me moving forward."

"**Do you tell yourself that so you can sleep at night**?"

"No, I don't have to tell myself that. It's the truth."

"**Only from a certain point of view. From another point of view, like mine, I'd wager that you would, no matter how much you deny it or protest that you're past it, try to return things to normal. Mold your friends in a manner similar to the way they were.**"

Naruto paused for a long moment. "Did I ever say that I wouldn't?" He asked finally. "Just because I have accepted that the shogi board has been cleared does not mean I don't plan on utilizing a similar strategy for the next game."

"**Just as long as we're clear**."

"Oh, we are. We're definitely clear."

"**Wonderful to hear. I'm going back to sleep now**."

"Baka fox. Why the hell does this matter to the blasted thing?" Naruto muttered as he picked himself up and began dispelling his clones, which had finished making seals. Another movement of his hands, and he'd created another set of clones, this time to resume training his chakra control. With that done, he could no longer put it off, and so he started up another round of workouts.

* * *

_Next Week_

Naruto slid back, out of the way of another of his practice shuriken. At least he still had good aim; but then again, so did his clones. Two clones appeared just at the edge of his peripheral vision, and he lunged out at the nearest one with a strike to the throat. A quick block and two jabs were received in reply, forcing Naruto to spring into the air. He landed a few yards back, but regained his footing awkwardly, allowing one of his clones to plant a painful kick on his chest, which ended up forcing him to the ground.

Naruto went with the force of the kick and rolled further back, armadillo style, before stopping himself with his hands to the grass and springing back towards the clone. The clone held up his hands and blocked Naruto's punch and kick, before he twisted around and punched it in the head, dispelling it.

His shuriken-wielding clone sent another volley his way, that he quickly blocked with the kunai he kept safely hidden in his sleeves. That was the one sage-technique he still retained the use of; projectile-sensory. His training with nature chakra meant that he was still in tune with his surroundings. Consequently, he could feel the small disruptions in the breeze as shuriken, kunai, and even arrows- in some rare cases- soared towards him.

A quick movement to his right, and he returned fire with a volley of his own shuriken. The clone tried to dodge, but one of the shuriken caught it in the leg, forcing it to dispel. Now it was just man against man… oh wait, it was actually man against clone. Seeing the disadvantage the clone possessed, it sprang off towards thicker foliage.

Twenty minutes later, and he'd finally beaten that last clone. The reason it took so long was because of a quality he'd seemed to share with his clones; fighting his best when his back was against the wall. Naruto spent a minute catching his breath before summoning another dozen clones to engage in his least favorite form of practice; reflex training. The reason he disliked it so was because it involved his clones pummeling his dozens upon dozens of shuriken, all so he could practice dodging. Man, the sacrifices he made; boy he hoped he'd get some appreciation for this one day.

* * *

_Next Month_

"Okay, Group A, you're practicing the leaf exercise. Group B, you're on tree climbing. Group C, you're starting out water walking today. Group D, you're on wind chakra manipulation. E, you're taking basic lightning manipulation. F, you get earth. G, you have water. H, that leaves you with fire. I, you'll take seal production duties. Finally J, we're doing reflex training. Okay clones, move out!" Naruto declared before running towards the dodging practice field.

Whereas a month ago it took a lot of effort to create a tenth of the amount of shadow clones, now he could field five hundred with no sweat, thanks to some basic chakra control exercises. This was great, because his training had only gotten more intense over time, and this was one way of helping him keep up. After all, he now had a clearer understanding of what he needed to do to get to a level to take on Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Madara.

Chakra control. It was critical. Hell, it was what had screwed him over when he was young in another life. Here and now, he was doing everything he could to rectify that particular flaw. The problem was that he had a simple incomprehensible amount of chakra at his disposal no matter which way he looked at it. That also meant he, or rather his clone slaves, had to keep at the basic control exercises for far longer than anyone else. But that also meant there was a lot of potential for gain.

Hell, after a single month with the leaf and tree climbing exercises, he could now summon 10x as many shadow clones with roughly double the amount of chakra. Not a bad deal. But it was something his clones just had to keep working at, because chakra control as an area that could unravel pretty quickly from lack of application.

Then there was the next step: elemental chakra manipulation. Wind chakra development was obvious; he wanted it back, dammit. However, the others were a little more questionable. Contrary to common belief, it was common and rather simple to develop multiple affinities. It just took time. A lot of time. Decades, to be more precise. Decades most ninja- nearly all ninja, just did not have. Jiraiya and Jiji were two examples of powerful ninja who had the time and the impetus to develop extra affinities.

By starting now, perhaps, maybe, when the shit hit the fan in a decade or so, he could have some C-ranked lightning or fire jutsus to work with. Hell, maybe with his clones hard at work, he might even have one or two B-ranks to play with. And that slim possibility was reason enough to conjure batches of clone slaves to struggle at getting it right.

So between chakra control and elemental chakra manipulation, that was four hundred clones. Another seventy-five were tasked with creating more seals. You never knew when you might need a thousand explosive tags ready to go, right?

The last twenty-five were assigned at helping him along in his least favorite pursuit: dodging. Considering the sheer amount of opponents who'd given him a run for his money based on their agility and reflexes by themselves, this was an area that was necessary. He just hated it with a passion. Punches he could do. The same for kicks, running laps, sprints, push-ups, sit-ups, chin-ups, and the like. But for some reason, he hated this exercise with a passion. Always had. And probably always would.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

It was dark. Pitch black. A desserted street in the middle of the night. 'How perfect' Naruto thought. Thankfully, because it was so dark, no one, not a resident in one of the many houses lining the street, nor a passerby, could see him shaking. He was standing on the edge of the precipice; a decision the like of which could be his undoing. 'What do I do?' was the thought running through his head over and over again.

This was supposed to be the night the Kumo-Konoha peace treaty negotiations went awry. The night the Kumo-nin would try and kidnap Hinata. Originally, he had failed… but at the cost of Hizashi Hyūga's life. Tonight, unless he had drastically changed things, which was still admittedly possible, the same thing would happen again… unless he stepped in.

The risks were astronomical. The risks were astronomical to save a man who'd never meant anything to Naruto. But he meant something to Hinata, and a lot more to Neji. Besides, he couldn't afford the strain this would put on the Konoha-Kumo relationship in the future. Those were good reasons to attempt this, right?

Because if he remembered correctly, the kidnaper would take this very route trying to escape out of the village with Hinata. Another block down, and Hiashi had stopped him cold and killed him. It had become a rather famous Konoha legend, representing family values, at a later point in the village's history. The spot itself had even been marked by a plaque, as had many sites of famous ninja feats, under his tenure as Hokage.

Well, even with the enormous risks-exposure, injury for either himself, Hinata, or another Hyūga, further diplomatic harm to the villages' relationship with Kumo, and even possibly death- he was still going through with it. "**Fool**," The Fox muttered in his head.

"Just be ready, I might need you here," Naruto warned. By his count, he still had fifteen minutes. All that was left for him to do was lean against the dark alley wall- he'd made sure his clothes camouflaged him as best as possible, which meant dark blue attire- and wait. Fidgeting slightly, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a toothpick, stuck it into his mouth, and began fiddling with and chewing on it.

"**Damn those nervous habits of yours**," Kyuubi rumbled.

"Shut up, baka fox! We're going to be on the clock soon! Besides, what does it matter if I find toothpicks relaxing?" Naruto responded in his head.

Kyuubi was prevented from answering by a rustling sound from nearby. Naruto peeked around from his hiding place, and saw the Kumo representative slowly sneaking up the street with a large white bag slung over his shoulder. 'Smart, he's sticking to the shadows. Wait, it's too soon! Too soon!' Naruto thought frantically, flicking his toothpick aside.

"**Last chance, moron**."

"I'm doing it, even with things already mucked up. Deal with it," Naruto replied as he slowly pulled out a shuriken. He had to time this just right…

He quickly flung the shuriken seconds before, he thought, the Hyūga compound would raise the alarm. The trouble was, his timing was off… but not his aim. The shuriken struck true, impaling the Kumo-nin right in the hand he was using to hoist the bag over his should. He screamed in pain and dropped the bag. Which gave Hinata the opportunity to fall to the ground and get loose. This might not have been such a problem if, immediately after getting free, she hadn't scrambled over to him.

'Damn Byakugan," Naruto groaned in his head. Of course Hinata would be franticly using it in the hopes of catching a glimpse of a potential rescuer. And of course she could have used those eyes to pick him out of the darkness. As she collapsed into him, and began crying on his shirt, the Kumo-nin straightened up and locked eyes with him. 'Oh. Shit.'

Well, there was only one thing for it… "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)." Twenty shadow clones sprang into existence, standing protectively around him.

The Kumo ninja blinked at the display. "Twenty Kage Bunshin? How is that possible?"

"Yeah, that doesn't seem particularly important at the moment, does it?" Naruto replied airily. "Get him, boys!"

Hinata gave a tug on his shirt, and he crouched down and enveloped her in a hug. "Shh. It'll be all right. Relax. Trust me. This will work out."

Hinata stared at him with wide, white eyes and whispered, "Promise me that it will. Please?"

"It will. I promise," Naruto replied. Of course it was that moment that the Kumo ninja dispelled his last shadow clone with a powerful kick to the head.

"Was that all you got?" He snarled.

Naruto shook his head, mildly amused. "Not even close. I could create another batch for you to deal with. Of course, it seems rather counter-productive at this point."

"How do you figure that?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well, by my count, you are rather surrounded," Naruto pointed out. The Kumo-nin immediately glanced to his left and right and spotted the large number of rather furious Hyūga guards blocking his escape from both sides.

That was of course the moment Hiashi angrily marched towards the surrounded ninja. "Surrender now and we might not kill you," He offered. Rather graciously, in Naruto's opinion. The Kumo ninja quickly relieved himself of his weapons. Hiashi contemplated him for a second, clearly thinking about having him killed. Yeah, this wasn't happening again.

"Yeah, you won't be killing him," Naruto declared.

Hizashi, who had just arrived on the scene, glared heatedly at the young upstart in the place of his brother. "And what is this… trash doing here!" He growled, clearly meaning Naruto.

"Okay, look moron; I am trying to do you a favor here. Now why would Kumo send a diplomat to kidnap the clan-head's daughter? Why, specifically, a diplomat? Because they want access to your doujutsu, and they'll do whatever it takes to get it. Kumo's already planned for his possible failure. Their plan B is calling a diplomatic foul and threatening to use this incident to break the peace treaty… unless they receive the body of his killer." Naruto gave Hiashi a significant glance. Hiashi paled and backed away.

"How the hell do you know that?" The Kumo ninja roared. Naruto quickly pulled out his ace-in-the-hole, which he'd made sure to swipe once he'd concocted this crazy plan. Grinning, he held up the packet of diplomatic orders relating to Hinata's kidnapping.

"You were pretty wasted last night, buddy. I volunteered to escort you home from the bar with my shadow clone brigade. However, what should fall out of your pocket but… this," He handed it over to Hizashi. "Read it and weep. This was how I knew what you were up to. By the way, your map of escape routes; pretty shoddy." Not entirely true, but what this crowd didn't know wouldn't hurt them… wouldn't hurt him, actually.

"It has the official diplomatic seal, brother," Hizashi announced after a few tense moments.

Hiashi turned to Naruto. "So, what do we do now, boy?"

Others would have taken it as an insult. Naruto took it in stride. "Send him packing back to Kumo and announce, rather loudly, the scandal of what they tried to do. A copy of those documents should work out just fine," Why they hadn't come to light last time was beyond him.

"You aren't seriously entertaining this suggestion?" Hizashi sputtered indignantly.

Hiashi turned sharply towards him. "I am. I am not willing to risk further harm to my family, brother." He turned to the Kumo ninja. "Leave your weapons and go. Leave the village. The Hokage will be informed, and he shall decide what further actions to take. Go. Now!"

The Kumo ninja scrambled off into the night with one last glance towards Hinata, and Hiashi turned his eyes back towards Naruto and Hinata, who was still clinging to him like a life raft. "Daughter. You have had a long night. Come."

"Whoa, whoa, hang on a second. I just helped your clan in a major way. There is a little matter of the debt you owe me," Naruto pointed out cautiously.

"We owe you nothing!" Hizashi snarled. "You are just a de-"

"Yes. Oh yes. I am. Maybe." Naruto smiled sinisterly. "If that is the case, do you truly wish to anger me?" He saw a flicker of rage in Hizashi's eyes. "However, if that isn't the case- if I am rather just an innocent little boy holding back a force of unimaginable evil, would not your clan's honor take a hit in this matter?"

"But that isn't the case. Hinata, come here. Now!" With a look of regret, Hinata removed her arms from him and mournfully walked back towards her father.

"So that is your decision," Naruto mused out loud. "I wonder Hiashi-san, have you ever considered why I was chosen for this? Exactly who I look like? My last name, perhaps? There is a reason I am as I am. One I am certain you do not grasp."

"We have no time for this nonsense," Hiashi snarled. "Back to the compound. All of you."

"You will regret this Hiashi," Naruto called out to his retreating back. "There will come a day when you look back on this moment with great regret. And it will come sooner than you think." He paused. "Good night, Hinata." Hinata turned her head and glanced at him, before Hiashi pulled her back. He stood staring at the retreating backs of the Hyūga clan members with something akin to satisfaction on his face.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

The first day at the Academy. It was his first day at the Academy. In a previous life, it had been the most exciting thing he'd ever experienced, would ever experience- or so he thought. Here and now, it was just a stepping stone, to be used on his way towards the inevitable confrontations. One that required a quality he'd never seen much use for, in either of his lives: tact. Really, some people were just assholes, and needed to be called on it before the disease started spreading.

He had already taken a seat in the back of the classroom, relaxing as if he had not a care in the world. Hey, never let them see you sweat. He was accompanied by his traditional ninja outfit- red shirt, dark blue pants- and a collection of seals in his bag; never leave home without several dozen.

If he remembered correctly, the introductory Academy classes were taught by some old lady who hadn't liked him. Kisa-, no wait, Dia-, Tye-, no that wasn't it. Hell with it, he'd meet her again in a few minutes anyway. No use wasting his time.

Naruto leaned back on his chair and rested his head against the wall. Slowly other students, anxious, nervous, students, filed into the room. There was Sasuke, sitting quietly near the front of the room. Over there was Ino with a group of annoying girls. Or at least, they had been, in a previous life. There, a few rows down were Shikamaru and Chouji. Shino sat quietly in another corner of the room. As did Sakura, surprisingly enough. There, sitting a few seats away was Kiba. And… Hinata had just walked into the room. She quickly glanced his way; that much he could tell on instinct. Before, she began making her way towards the back of the room. Towards him.

Well that was a surprise. And a disappointment. He'd hoped his intercession with the kidnapping would nip the crush in the bud or something, or at least make her too nervous to speak to him like last time. Well, it looked like he was now standing in unfamiliar territory.

"He-hello," She whispered, from the seat next to him. "I'm-"

"Hinata Hyūga," Naruto inserted helpfully while still leaning comfortably against the wall. He turned his head and gave her a slight smile.

"Y-yes. I'm from the Hy-"

"Hyūga clan?" Naruto suggested mildly. Poor girl was just as nervous as she'd been before. Hinata blushed slightly pink and nodded. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's a plea-pleasure," She stuttered weakly. She was quiet for a moment. "Tha-thanks for sa-saving me."

"It was no trouble," Naruto replied easily.

They sat in silence for the next few moments. Comfortable silence for him, apparently awkward silence for her. "How lo-long have you been tra-training to be a ni-ninja?" She asked, still stuttering slightly.

"For a time," Naruto answered vaguely. "I aim to be a ninja, like my father before me," he admitted to her.

"W-who was your fa-father?" she asked curiously.

"My father was a great man," Naruto replied. "As to who he was, well-"

"Sit down and shut up brats! It's time for roll call!" Ah, the crotchety old lady who'd been his first instructor had arrived. Well, here was to another six years of boring Academy life.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

"Here Sakura, let me get you something to wipe that big forehead off with. There must be a big enough towel for that somewhere in the village," The group of girls tormenting her laughed cruelly at their leader's comment. And Sakura finally broke down in tears.

"Very amusing. Now about you get the hell out of here," Naruto suggested idly from the wall he was leaning on a few feet away. Sigh, how could he have possibly run across this again? He had promised himself that he wouldn't get involved in this. Not this time. Of course, his resolve had disappeared once he saw the tears on his old friend's face.

"Oh look. It's whiskers-"

"Oh look. There be bitches," Naruto replied evenly. Surprisingly enough, they did look rather scandalized at that comment. As if they had any right to be. "Okay, seriously, get out of here now."

"Or what, Uzumaki?" One of the girls challenged.

Naruto smirked evilly, before forming the cross sign and summoning a dozen Kage Bunshin. "Well let me put it this way: you can go now, or my clones will provide an 'escort' if you know what I mean. Or if you don't, I'll just leave the concept to your imaginations." The girls collectively paled and quickly scattered away. He sighed and dispelled his clones once they had all run away.

Naruto quickly walked over to Sakura and kneeled down in front of her, before pulling out a clean, white handkerchief. "Are you all right?" He asked concernedly, holding out the handkerchief.

"I-I'm fine," She choked out, quietly taking his handkerchief and wiping her face.

"Fine? Rather interesting use of the word." He glanced at the few remnants of the group that had been tormenting her that were still in sight. "So, is this a usual occurrence, or just a Tuesday special?"

"What?" Sakura asked confusedly.

Naruto sighed. "How long has this been going on?"

"It's fine," she muttered. "They're just-"

"Sakura," Naruto interrupted warningly. "This. Is. Not. Fine. Why do they keep doing this?"

"Because of my large forehead," she whispered sadly.

"Oh Sakura, your forehead is fine," Naruto tried assuring her. Well, that wasn't working. "Really, so it is larger than usual. So what?"

"Oh, I'm so ugly!" She cried. "I knew it!"

"Shh. Sakura. Relax, please." She continued crying. Well there was only one thing for it. He quickly wrapped his arms around her in a hug, before she could figure out what was going on. 3. 2. 1. Except the blow to the head that accompanied any kind of interaction like this in another life never came. Instead, Sakura started crying into his shoulder.

'Damn. This kind of thing always worked before.' Well, what else was left for him to do but continue on this way? "It will be all right Sakura," he whispered into her ear, while rubbing her back comfortingly. "They're just stupid little girls who don't have anything better to do. You aren't ugly; I promise you."

They just sat like that for a while, as the sun slowly journeyed towards the horizon. "Thanks, Naruto," Sakura muttered finally.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Sakura nodded slowly. "All right. I'm glad to hear that. I've got to get going now," he declared, getting to his feet.

"Can I come?" Sakura asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"You probably don't want to do that," Naruto replied. "A., when your parents find out you were talking with me, they probably won't be happy. B. I'm going off to train."

"Please? Can't I come and train with you?" Sakura whined.

"Again, your parents won't be happy. And the place I train at is called the Forest of Death," Naruto explained.

"You train where?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"The Forest of Death. If you know where to go, it doesn't live up to its name, but getting there can be tricky," Naruto explained quickly. What to do? What to do? "All right, listen: I'm pretty sure once your parents find out, you're going to get a long lecture for speaking with me. So… here," Naruto pulled out a scroll from his pocket. "If you want to get in touch with me, just write what you want to say."

Sakura took it and stared at the scroll. "What is it?"

"A little invention of mine: message scrolls. I have one end, and you have the other, so that if you need to talk to me, we can just write each other back and forth," Naruto explained. "Anyway, I'm in a hurry. Later, Sakura."

With that, Naruto ran off towards his training ground. Sakura just stared at his retreating back, before glancing down at the scroll he had given her. "Thanks, Naruto," She whispered, before walking off.

* * *

Naruto stepped out of his bathroom after a nice, hot shower. It was a great way to wash away the aches and pains of the day's training. He was intending on unwinding the rest of the evening, after a hard day of training. However, his eyes fell on two scrolls he kept on his dresser, both with a kanji he'd designed to show that he'd received a message. That kanji was now flashing.

Deciding to get this out of the way, he walked over, and opened the message scroll that worked between Hinata and him. As per usual, she was asking for his advice on how to better train. It had been established pretty early on, a few days after he'd begun his second round in the Academy, that even though this version of Hinata still felt the same towards him as the girl he'd known, she went about it in a different way. Instead of blushing and stuttering, Hinata was always trying to talk with him, chat with him, ask for his advice, and so on…

Well, maybe that wasn't quite so surprising in light of what exactly it was Hiashi Hyūga thought was training. He thought having her family kick the crap out of her would somehow get her up to par. Suddenly, it wasn't much of a surprise that she had only started progressing as a ninja under Kurenai's tutelage. Well, she had done that. Now apparently, his new role was to be answer man.

So he'd told her of the basics: chakra control, speed and reflexes, accuracy- just a few of the things a Hyūga needed to be effective in combat. It was the best substitute he could provide to actually training her, though she seemed to be hinting at that more and more as time went on. What that meant, though, was that night after night, after he finished with training, he needed to reply back to her with tips on how to be a better ninja.

He had quickly unwrapped the scroll and answered her question, while also jotting down the tree climbing exercise and a book that could help her learn some basic medicinal jutsu. He also made a suggestion that she might want to approach her cousin Neji- who she admittedly mentioned a lot- for further training. Done writing out that lengthy reply, he folded up the scroll and turned to Sakura's letter.

_Naruto, you were right. My parents weren't happy that you helped me. They were even unhappier with the idea of you training me. Why? Why do my parents- I just don't understand. I just-_

She had stopped there, apparently unable to go on. With a sigh, Naruto began writing out a reply.

_I know why your parents hate me. But I can't tell you why, I'm sorry. I will say this though; it's also the reason nearly every adult in the village hates me as well. Look Sakura, I don't want to put any stress on your parents, so, if you want, I can just use this to send you a bunch of suggestions for training. There is one thing though; you either take or leave my offer. If you don't want to, or don't think you'll be able to follow my suggestions, please, just say so. If you do, then I will be happy to help._

He folded up this scroll as well and placed it back where it had started. Sighing at the situations he seemed to get in without even trying, he grabbed his notebook. This was one hobby he'd had since after the end of the fight with Madara; jutsu design. If his father could do it, well, why couldn't he as well? That was his rationale at the time, anyway.

But the simple truth of the matter was the jutsu creation was hard. Hard. To properly create a jutsu, you had to document the various amounts of energy needed, what the effects of it were supposed to be at various points, and… where flaws in your design could emerge from. Forget hard. Unskilled amateurs who tried this were at risk- for a lengthy stay in the hospital. And Naruto's jutsus had blown up in his face dozens of times; thank the demon fox for fast healing.

But this was a jutsu he'd nearly had the schematics fully down for before shit had happened and he'd ended up back here. Consequently, recreating it and filling in the blanks had not been that difficult. And it was just about done. Now he just needed to map out this last point and…

The kanji was flashing again on Sakura's scroll. With a sigh, he put his notebook back and once again picked up the scroll to see what she had written.

_Yes! Please, yes! I'll do whatever it takes! I hate being looked down upon because I'm a civilian girl who just "doesn't understand" what it takes to be a "real ninja!" Please, help train me!_

With a slight chuckle- that was the Sakura he'd come to know- Naruto sat down and began writing out training tips similar to what he'd given Hinata. He paused for a second when he was struck by a rather unpleasant thought; maybe the fox was spot on and perhaps he was trying to mold his friends back into a likeness of their former selves. Shaking that disturbing train of thought off, Naruto resumed his advice, in the hopes of finally finishing up with that jutsu he'd been working on tonight.

* * *

_Nine Months Later_

"Mom! Mom! Please-"

"She's dead," Itachi replied emotionlessly.

"Actually, she isn't," Naruto pointed out, stepping out of the shadows. He glanced at Sasuke, who just sat there, stunned. "Right, Sasuke?" Sasuke felt for his mother's pulse, which Naruto knew was still there. Thankfully, his timing was right this time, and he'd managed to inject her with a special herbal compound that would keep her alive temporarily and give her enough time for a doctor to tend to her.

"How did you get here?" Itachi asked curiously.

"I could smell it, Itachi. This much death… this much blood- it leaves a mark that generally doesn't fade. Especially not that quickly," Naruto explained calmly. He glanced at wounded mother and son, feeling a little guilty. If he hadn't been late, held up with a training accident, he might have been here sooner and saved more of the clan. Then again, he might have saved more of the clan that was planning on betraying Konoha and instigating a civil war.

"So what do you want?" Itachi asked.

"Please, Naruto! Get out! Call help! I can hold him off! Just, please-" Sasuke begged.

"The Anbu are already on their way," Naruto responded calmly. "By my count, you have thirty-four seconds, Itachi."

Itachi glanced at his brother and mother. "Sasuke." Almost reluctantly, Sasuke stared at him. That was the moment when Naruto realized he was planning to once again use Tsukuyomi on his younger brother. Naruto leapt towards Itachi, and slammed one of his pre-designed seals on his chest.

"Seal!" He shouted, disabling Itachi's ability to use his most powerful Genjutsu.

Itachi blinked, and turned to stare at Naruto. "What. Did. You. Do?" He asked in a low voice.

"Improvisation," Naruto responded. "Ten seconds, Itachi."

With a final murderous glare at him, Itachi began running for the exit, to avoid the Anbu that would soon be on his heels. Naruto scrambled over to where Sasuke was curled up next to his mother.

"Thanks, Naruto," he whispered, near hysterics. "Thank you so much for-"

"Sasuke. Listen to me. You must force yourself to breath," Naruto commanded calmly. "Just. Keep. Breathing. Please."

"He- he killed them. He just-"

"Just. Keep. Breathing," Naruto repeated as the Anbu finally arrived at the compound.

"They're dead!" Whispered a shocked voice a few rooms away. "Taichou, we have several dead Uchiha here!"

"Fan out and look for survivors!" The captain ordered.

"Over here!" Naruto shouted.

There was a scrambling of boots, and the Anbu had found them. One look at the clan head's body told them how bleak the situation was. "They need medical attention," Naruto told the shocked Anbu, pointing at Sasuke and Mikoto Uchiha.

"What happened?" The Anbu demanded harshly, hovering over Naruto.

"Itachi," Sasuke whispered. "Itachi… did this. He killed… everyone."

"Itachi Uchiha!" The Anbu recoiled. Sasuke nodded faintly.

That was the moment when reinforcements arrived, along with the field medics. Two quickly made their way over to where Sasuke and Mikoto lay, and began working on them.

Naruto stood up, only to be grabbed by the Anbu that had accosted him earlier. "You're coming with us, Uzumaki. We have some questions for you."

* * *

"What did they want with you?" Sasuke asked, for once the Anbu had finally released him from custody; the first thing he did was check up on the two remaining Uchihas.

"A confession that I was working with Itachi massacring your clan," Naruto responded dully, sitting at Sasuke's bedside.

"What! You didn't help him! You were just-" Naruto cut Sasuke's rant short.

"I know that, you know that, and I'm pretty sure even that guy knew it, but it was too good an opportunity for him to pass up. Thankfully, the Hokage stepped in, and they had to let me go after a while," Naruto muttered.

"Why do they hate you?" Sasuke muttered, staring at the ceiling.

"Because I'm cursed, in a way," Naruto replied. "Most Anbu actually don't care, but that guy…"

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered. "That's just the way it is, isn't it?"

"You shouldn't talk like that," Naruto reprimanded gently. Sasuke turned sharply to stare at him. "Hey, if anyone has a right to talk that way, it's you, but you still shouldn't." Sasuke continued to glare at him. "I just don't want you to give Itachi the satisfaction."

"What satisfaction?" Sasuke asked confusedly.

"He nearly finished off your entire clan tonight, Sasuke. In doing so, he gave you the biggest burden of them all; the task of living for them," Naruto explained. "I suppose it's much easier to be among the dead, those who share in the joys of eternal peace, than it is to be among the living and suffer through their absence. But it's a task that falls to you now."

"I don't want-"

"Visiting hours are now over," the stern nurse announced, entering the room and glaring at Naruto. "Please leave before I have to call the Anbu."

"Good night, Sasuke. See you in class soon," Naruto said as he left.

Sasuke stared at his retreating form, before glaring at the nurse. Once she had finally left the room, after trying to fuss over him, he spoke the two words that had been on his mind for the past few minutes. "Thanks, Naruto."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here is another new chapter. And in such a short amount of time too. Relatively. I will warn you all that this chapter has not been betaed yet, but as soon as it is, I will post that version. Anyway, I do not own Naruto, and I hope you all enjoy this latest installment.

Chapter Four: "I Ain't No Fortunate Son"  
-Line from _Fortunate Son_ by the Credence Clearwater Revival

"-That is why I respectfully ask for permission to bring Uzumaki in for formal interrogation, Hokage-sama," Inoichi Yamanaka finished explaining. Beside him, Ibiki Morino looked on unimpressed.

"I am sorry for wasting your time with Inoichi's rampant speculation, Hokage-sama," Ibiki bowed. "We'll just take out lea-"

"Please allow me to address these concerns before you depart," the Third Hokage interrupted. He took a puff from his pipe as he turned his gaze on Inoichi. "In the first place, Yamanaka-san, I will not allow you or your clan, the use of your signature jutsu on Naruto. Ever. This is not because of any desire to protect him if he ever does wrong, nor to impair your ability to investigate, but rather, because the use of such a jutsu on one with a biju could be… disastrous. I am not willing to risk any of your clan in an endeavor that would involve delving into his mind, where the Kyuubi potentially lies in wait. And where it is potentially free to strike." Inoichi shivered slightly, as he had not considered that risk.

"Secondly, I do not see anything odd or sinister in Naruto being present during the attempted kidnapping of Hinata Hyūga or the Uchiha Massacre. In fact, I would argue that his presence was a boon in both situations, with his saving two Clan Heirs and one Clan Head with his subsequent actions."

"Finally, I do not agree at all with your assessment that the Kyuubi might have broken free, Yamanaka-san." The Hokage reached into his desk, and pulled out a small glass orb. "This is something Jiraiya designed. It is a detector of demonic energy- the kind the Kyuubi would and has given off in the past. Please note that the ball is clear- no red anywhere. If the Kyuubi were in control, then this little ball would be telling a very different story. This, Yamanaka-san, is why I am forced to dismiss your concerns as baseless."

Instead of taking the hint and following Ibiki out, Inoichi chose to push a little further. "But what if your indicator is wrong, or doesn't work! Uzumaki's location during these two important events is at least suspicious, if not sinister! Why can't you see that there may well be something afoot, that the Kyuubi might not be as locked away as first thought, Hokage-sama!"

"Enough, Inoichi! I can't afford fo-"

"Ibiki!" The Hokage interrupted once more. "Is this a common concern?"

Ibiki did not turn to face the Hokage as he answered, "It is a common concern from some among our number," he answered in a low voice.

"Inoichi! What could I say to assure you that all is stable with Uzumaki? That the Kyuubi is not in control? What could I possibly say that could assuage all your fears and answer all your questions?" The Hokage asked mournfully.

"Respectfully, Hokage-sama, there is no need for you to respond to his paranoid mutterings," Ibiki answered, with a glare at Inoichi.

"That is true; there is no need. However, there is want. I want to permanently resolve this situation in such a manner that your division, and indeed our great village, can move past this matter and work towards rekindling the Will of Fire that seems to have gone out temporarily," the Hokage replied sadly.

"Fine!" Responded Inoichi, taking up the challenge. "How can you be so sure, Hokage-sama? You are gambling with my life, your life, the continued existence of the village? How can you be so certain?"

The Hokage took a long puff from his pipe. "I can answer, but on one condition. My answer never goes beyond this room. Not your friends, not your family. I tell you, and I seal the knowledge away so only you know, and can never repeat it under any form of duress. I will tell you, and I will then place a secrecy seal on your hand, devised by my former student, so the truth stays buried. Do you agree?"

Inoichi spared a glance at Ibiki, who held up his hand, upon which was marked a similar seal. "I agree."

"Fine then. Sit." Inoichi quickly sat. "All windows and doors are secured, Ibiki?" He nodded. "The reason I am certain that the seal works properly, and that all the indicators I have are true, is because the Fourth would have never sealed the biju into his son otherwise."

Inoichi's jaw fell open. "His son! Uzumaki is-"

"His son," the Third confirmed. "Naruto knows this. The sacrifice he made to Shinigami apparently allows him a minor form of communication with his son, which he used to reveal the truth. I suspect that is the proper explanation for why he was present during both events you've mentioned. That is how I know that the Kyuubi is under control, and that Naruto has not been taken over by it. Minato would never, no matter what, have allowed that. Now hold out you hand, Inoichi."

"Wait! You're leaving the Fourth's son to wander around without any parents or guardians?" Inoichi asked, shocked by this turn of events.

"He has a guardian; one who refuses to do his duty. Though that will change soon, if I have my way. But Naruto is very independent; very headstrong. He is someone who can take care of himself, and has been for the past years." The Hokage explained patiently. "Now hold out your hand, Inoichi," he repeated.

Inoichi finally held out his hand, for the Hokage to apply the necessary seal. "Understand that you are one of the select few in the village who knows this. I have only told you this because of your prominent position in the village, and your ability to rabble-rouse. Which you extensively have used in the past." Inoichi hung his head slightly as the Hokage finished applying the seal. "You are both dismissed."

* * *

_One Month Later_

"Why do you keep following me?" Naruto asked as Sasuke continued to walk behind him. Well, at least he hadn't reached the full-blown Avenger stage yet.

"I'm not going anywhere until you train me," Sasuke replied. Wait, what? Sasuke wanted him to… what?

"Why would I train you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You're the only one in our class that seems to take being a ninja seriously. Even if they don't like you at the Academy, you still get pretty good grades. And I've heard that you go off every day to train. So train me," Sasuke commanded.

"Umm, No." Naruto replied. "I go off every day to train because I have no family and no clan compound or the like, and being a ninja is I have to strive for. What else would I do- go around town and prank people?"

Sasuke laughed. Actually laughed. "Yeah, I can't see you doing that." Well, that was a switch. He sobered up quickly. "Please train me?"

"No! Look Sasuke, you have a family, and a place to train! I have a dangerous little clearing in the middle of a deadly wood where I can train, meditate, train, draw, train, design stuff, and train. You have a mother who loves you, and a library full of family techniques. Why would I train you?" Naruto asked.

"My mother doesn't want me training that hard," Sasuke grumbled.

"Well, why do you want to train so hard?" Naruto asked, suspecting that he already knew the answer.

Sasuke clenched his fists in a fashion reminiscent of the old Sasuke. "My brother! I want to-"

"Okay look, I wasn't going to train you before, and I'm definitely not going to train you now," Naruto interrupted. "Revenge! Huh, what a stupid reason." Sasuke looked pissed. There, now everything was back to normal. Equilibrium restored, Naruto began to walk away.

"Why! Why won't you train me!" Sasuke shouted. It was actually a pretty great impression of the way he'd been once upon a time. Wow, the roles were reversed- this was… weird.

"I was never going to train you because I'm too busy training myself. Check back in a few years, and I might have something to offer," Naruto explained patiently. "Secondly, I won't train you because you want revenge against Itachi. And frankly, I hate him already- I'm not letting you throw your life away just to exact some misguided idea of revenge. He killed your entire family Sasuke. Nothing will ever make it right; least of all killing him. Throwing away your entire life to achieve that one objective is something I won't have any part of." Once again, he made to turn away.

"Don't you see! I need to do this!" Sasuke was screaming at this point. "My clan-"

"Your clan rests peacefully; do not let your screams disturb them," Naruto warned tersely. "Look at me, Sasuke. The village hates me. You saw that. But do you know what? I don't want revenge."

"I'm not noble by any stretch of the imagination, nor do I like being shunned and feared. But revenge is not the answer. Not my answer. Because people can change- I know that. Now, your mother has made me an honorary member of your Clan, even though I do not intend to use the privileges associated. Before, if an Uchiha ever looked at me, it was to glare at me, or mutter about me. Revenge is not my answer, and I am glad for it," Naruto explained.

Sasuke glared at him heatedly. "Well maybe you're different! Maybe-"

"No," Naruto interjected coldly. "Listen to me Sasuke. You can walk away after this, but listen to me now. What benefit do you get from killing Itachi?"

"I can avenge my Clan!" Sasuke answered proudly. "After he is gone, I can work towards rebuilding my Clan and restoring their place in the village!"

"After he is gone?" Naruto queried. "What makes you think you can survive taking him down? Even with years of training from the best sensei's around, this might still be a battle you do not walk away from. Do you understand that? Do you accept that?"

"I do," Sasuke answered.

"What about your mother?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Sasuke looked confused. "What about her?"

"You're a fool! She's just lost her entire family, everything she knew and loved, with the exception of one person; you. And yet, here you are, scheming to go after Itachi in the name of revenge. Do you hate her?" Naruto asked coldly.

"No, I'm doing this for her!" He shouted.

"Phh, if you wanted to do something for her, you'd go home and try and help her move on, instead of converting all of your pain into a desire for revenge," Naruto scoffed. "Look at yourself Sasuke. You're angry, hurt, confused, and you refuse to deal with your feelings. And the paradox of the situation is: until you deal with your feelings, revenge is not possible, but when you finally do, revenge will not be desired. Go home, Sasuke!" Naruto declared, walking off to train.

Sasuke clenched his fists, staring at Naruto's retreating back, before his gaze finally softened slightly and he turned to head in the opposite direction.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Dodge. Dodge. Jump. Kick. Twist. Block. Punch. Block. Kick. Finishing Punch. And that was the last of his clones. Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead as he forced his other clones clones to start dispelling. He sighed at a memory one of them relayed; Sasuke had been spying on him again.

Apparently, after their conversation, Sasuke had done something that his counterpart would never, ever, have: he decided that he had to have Naruto train him. He accepted tips and pointers from the Academy instructors who still ignored Naruto, but he was always following him, always trying to convince him. He had even taken to, in the last few weeks, following him when he went to train.

With another memory from one of his clones, and Naruto saw that Sasuke was still lurking around. "Sasuke, come out here, please?"

A few bushes shifted, and Sasuke appeared. "How did you know I was here?" He asked curiously.

Naruto leveled him with a bored stare. "A good ninja never reveals his techniques. What are you doing here?"

"Will you train me yet?" Sasuke asked in reply.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Isn't there a mob of fangirls pursuing you?" Naruto asked amusedly.

Sasuke scowled, and then smirked triumphantly. "They never pursue me here." In his head, Naruto cursed. "Will you please train me now?"

Naruto sighed, coming to a decision. It suddenly struck him that this was an eerie parallel with his former life. "I will not train you, Sasuke. However," Sasuke looked up hopefully, "I will give you some tips." Sasuke smirked triumphantly. "Know that if you use them to obtain the revenge you seek, the blood on your hands will never wash off. Now then, with Taijutsu…"

* * *

_One Month Later_

"Sasuke-kun! Will you go out on a date with me!" Sakura screeched. Which prompted the fangirl wave to begin again en masse. As had happened the past several months, the normally peaceful courtyard was then filled with screams and screeches, and Naruto's meditation was once again interrupted. Some things never changed.

"No! Sasuke-kun, go out with me!" Ino shouted. Which only served to escalate the situation, and forced Sasuke to flee to safer ground via the roof. Some fangirls ran inside to give chase.

Sighing, Naruto got to his feet, and walked over to Sakura. "Sakura, what the hell do you think you're doing!" He whispered angrily.

She whipped around and looked at Naruto confusedly. "What are you talking about Naruto?"

"Why do you keep bothering that poor boy, and, more importantly, disturbing my meditation!" Naruto shouted that last part.

Ino, who was standing nearby, whipped around to stare at him. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto glared at her, and she took a step back. "You see that spot right there?" Naruto pointed to where he had been sitting. "Every day, for the past year and change, that was my place to mediate without outside interference. Not any more, though. If you're going to pester Sasuke, can you please do it elsewhere?"

Ino looked insulted. "Just because you can't understand that Sasuke-"

"Do shut up," Naruto commanded. Ino looked downright furious. "I don't care why you keep disturbing the peace, I just care that you're disturbing it. Is it too much to ask that I can have one, peaceful, hour, to myself? Is it?" He shook his head. "Why can't you two be more like Hinata?" He pointed at Hinata, who, as was her routine, was sitting and getting her homework out of the way. It was what she'd done every day after the Academy let out, just like how mediating was what Naruto did.

"Oh yeah, because Hinata is such a role model?" Ino scoffed. Hinata squeaked and lowered her head.

"Yes, she is. She sure as hell doesn't disturb my meditation! Can't you at least do this somewhere else?"

"Sorry, Naruto," Sakura muttered.

Ino turned to her, furious. "What are you sorry for? We don't have to listen to him-"

"And I don't have to listen to you. But I unfortunately am," Naruto finished for her. "That was my entire point."

"Are they gone?" Sasuke whispered from behind Naruto, having finally escaped the brigade of fangirls. Or so he thought? Unfortunately, Ino and Sakura saw him.

"If you two even think about screeching or asking him on a date, I'm calling over the Anbu and telling them that you're harassing a Clan Heir. I'm pretty sure he'll back me up," Naruto pointed idly at Sasuke, who was standing behind him.

"Don't think I won't do it," Sasuke said warningly, his voice slightly higher than normal.

"Why do you two keep doing this?" Naruto sighed. It was supposed to be a rhetorical question. Unfortunately, Sakura didn't take it that way.

"Because Sasuke-kun is so sexy and-"

Sasuke paled and lowered himself. "I didn't mean actually answer that. I was more curious as to why you thought this," He made a gesture emphasizing their continuous pursuit of him, "Was doing you any good. Does he look at all interested?"

"We can win him over!" Sakura shouted excitedly.

"Maybe. Maybe not. All I'm asking is, can you win him over this way?" Sakura, once again, looked confused. "Sakura, when you've done a math problem wrong and you know it, do you go on to the next problem, or do you go back and change your approach?"

"Change my approach, I guess," Sakura answered, not seeing where he was going.

"Then why are you trying the same tactics over and over again to win his heart?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke whispered desperately.

"Solving your problems and mine, buddy," Naruto whispered back. "Don't you two want to win his heart?"

"YES!" Sakura and Ino shouted, and Naruto had to resist the urge to cover his ears. Seriously high frequency here.

"Well, you, and the rest of the fangirls keep asking him out on a date day after day. And that hasn't worked yet." He glanced at the slightly trembling Sasuke. "Knowing Sasuke, I'd actually be willing to bet money that it never works." And oh, could he have made a fortune on that one. "But you know what boys really like? Being ignored."

"Yes, we do! We really do!" Sasuke added emphatically. Naruto didn't turn his head, but he was pretty sure he hear Sasuke cry tears of sweet relief.

"Really?" Ino asked skeptically.

Naruto shrugged. "He already knows you like him. That isn't going to change. What you need now is to get him to want to date you, right? Well, he'll definetly like you more if you ignore him for a bit while the rest of the girls in your crowd annoy him, so why not get ahead of the curb, and make him like you."

Ino and Sakura glanced at each other, while Naruto screamed 'please buy it' in his head. "We'll do it!" They shouted. They looked at each other. "Wait, if we're supposed to be ignoring him, shouldn't we get started?" With that, they both scampered away.

"I don't care what they say: I'm not the genius; you are!" Sasuke whispered to him as they walked out of sight.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Once again, Naruto dispelled his clones. This time, they did not detect Sasuke, so either he had gotten a lot better at hiding in a short amount of time, or he was actually alone. After a few seconds of thought, Naruto decided it was the latter. Well, it didn't matter; it was time to move on in his training.

Elemental manipulation, in all other areas than the one he had mastered in the past, was going rather slowly. As he expected. But his training in that area was moving along much faster than he had expected. Maybe it was the Shadow Clones. Maybe it was the time travel. Either way, perhaps, by the time he had to face Pein again, his training in this area might bear fruit.

Chakra control. Still critical. As always. His was much, much better than it had been last time. Leaf-floating, tree-climbing, and water-walking were already mastered and done with. Now it was on to their variations. He'd been working on this for the past several months. Basically, it was the same exercise, just taken a step further. Instead of one leaf being levitated with chakra, it was now half-a-dozen. Instead of climbing a tree by using chakra to stick to it with his feet, now it was pressing his back to the tree trunk, and slowly pushing himself up. Boy, did his clones have fun with that exercise. There was also the ground-walker variation. Like Guy and Lee, this involved walking around on his hands, only, instead of their sense of balance allowing it to be done, it was fine chakra control. And finally, there were also various buoyancy exercises, involving using chakra to keep parts of his body other than his feet afloat. And that was all coming along nicely, though it would take time to get it where he wanted it to be.

Taijutsu. That was coming along nicely. He may have hated the dodging exercises he put himself through with a passion, but they were paying off. His reflexes were sharper, and his ability to dodge in ridiculous ways for ridiculously long amounts of time was pretty sharp. His accuracy was still dead on with shuriken and kunai. His strength was on par with his own right after he'd finished his training trip with Jiraiya. In short, his Taijutsu was progressing rather nicely.

That meant it was now time to work with some Ninjutsu. Not Genjutsu; he'd always instinctively hated them. All he needed to know in regards to Genjutsu was how to dispel them, and he already knew that. No, now, after all this time and effort, it was time to have an arsenal of Ninjutsu larger than Shadow Clones.

So what jutsus did he want back? For now, anyway. He already had Shadow Clones, so he didn't really want to spend any time, outside of maybe Academy time, on regular clones. Henge. Oh wait, he already had that. And his own "special" variation. Kawarimi. Wait, how hadn't he learned that one again yet?

Okay, Kawarimi was one. Shunshin. Yes, definitely Shunshin. So that was two. Then maybe some Shadow Clone techniques. Okay, so Shuriken Shadow Clones, and the Exploding Clone Technique. So that was four. Rasengan? No, not yet. It was too soon for that one. Okay, the fifth would be the jutsu he'd just finished work on, which was why he was so glad he'd regained his Wind Manipulation abilities so quickly.

He didn't know what it was with Wind that had helped him regain his prowess so quickly. But whatever it was, his Wind abilities had progressed almost as fast as his chakra control. Splitting leaves had been easy- he'd soon progressed to splitting a leaf in several ways at one. Then came slicing into objects; first wood, then rocks, then stones, and then even some run-down structures. Then came slicing into the same things from multiple angles at the same time. And then came the waterfall exercise. Or at least, that's how it was supposed to be. Unfortunately, he didn't have access to a waterfall. At least, a natural waterfall… he could technically make his own, and he had been contemplating doing so for a while now. But as a substitute, he'd starting using his wind chakra to split water. First, it was narrow streams. From there, he progressed to small rivers, then to small ponds, then to larger streams, larger ponds, and then, finally, the biggest rivers he could find. He was now trying the same exercise, only involving the splitting of the water body from multiple points. After that… after that, he might really have to make his own waterfall. But however far along he was, he was sure he was far enough along to try out his new idea.

It was a simple idea… in execution. In theory, it was a bitch to work out. It had been an idea he was tinkering with for years, one Gaara indirectly gave to him. Basically, the idea was that he could use wind chakra, with himself as the focal point, as a way to deflect physical attacks. By first testing out the idea and using wind chakra to make quick cuts in a circle around him, and then speeding up the process over time, he could theoretically make a wind dome that would protect him from physical attacks. Actually, it was no longer a question of theoretics, but rather of application.

That was where he was now. He summoned up a batch of clones, seven-hundred and fifty this time, and sent most of them off in various groups to continue working with elemental manipulation and chakra control. He kept the last fifty for his own personal use. Once they were away, he had his clones try out the exact exercise he'd been documenting, by making quick cuts in a circle around them. He also tried out the same thing. And like the rest of them- he failed. Wiping sweat from his brow, he and his clones set out for another attempt- and quickly failed again. He sighed because it looked like he was once again in for the long haul.

* * *

_Nearly Two Years Later_

He had done it! He had finally done it! He stared, amused, at the rough tornado construct that encircled him, the rough winds slapping him in the face. Would wonders never cease? Perhaps there was something to Lee and Guy's sermons on Geniuses of Hard Work. Satisfied, Naruto let the tornado die down and dissipate, until all that was left were the leaves that were only just settling back down to the ground. Genius of Hard work indeed.

It hadn't been an easy journey. It had taken months of effort, along with thousands of hours of effort and advancement with wind chakra for both himself and his clones, before he had managed to generate a quick enough cutting force. The next step had been magnifying the cutting force in the circle around him, so that he had something to anchor the defensive tornado to. The third step had been creating a strong enough protective whirlwind force, and making sure it could fit with his construction of the base. The last step was combining them all together, and that last step had taken a little over a year to achieve. But he'd finally done it. And now that his defensive tornado, one that did not need hand-seals and could be activated with a mere thought just like Gaara's sand defense, was up and running, he could begin work on expanding it into a dome, rather like the one that Sound Four Guy had made out of Earth. What was his name again? Jiro- no, maybe it was… ah, didn't matter.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he dispelled the clones that were now duplicating his success. Granted, it took a crapload of chakra to keep the tornado going, but if he had anything to burn, it was chakra. Unlike Gaara's defense, which could be bypassed with water, enough blunt force, and enough speed, his only required will to activate. Lightning, like Sasuke had once used to great effect on Gaara's sand ball, would just be deflected. Water- come to think of it, seeing as this was an entirely new idea, no one had had the opportunity to try flooding him out yet. But in theory, water would be repelled as well. And as for physical force… it would require someone with the strength enough to punch a tornado- weren't too many people like that in the Elemental Nations, but with his luck, he would definitely run into the few who could.

Okay, now that he had finished the jutsu he'd spent nearly a decade designing and working with, it was time to get a few other Ninjutsu under his belt. After all, his clones had quickly helped him access Henge and Kawarimi once more, and the Clone Great Explosion and Shuriken Shadow Clones techniques weren't that hard to recover. This had held his attention for the better part of his time. Well, this, Taijutsu, and, as always, chakra control. Oh, wait- he wasn't completely done with this yet. It still needed some more field testing- he couldn't really afford to have it crap out on him in the middle of a battle with Orochimaru, could he? Actually, he also still needed to name it, come to think of it. He couldn't really go around calling it the Ultimate Tornado Defense, or something? Or maybe he could?

Anyway, it was time to pick out a few other jutsu to return to his arsenal. He still couldn't move onto practicing jutsus for any other element- that time was still at least half a decade away. So what did he want to work towards now?

Well the first jutsu was rather easy to think of; now he wanted his Rasengan back. What else did he need or really want? Flying Swallow? Maybe, that could always be useful. Actually, it would be more useful if he could actually use a sword, but he hadn't taken it up. And he didn't really want to, come to think of it. Maybe a Genjutsu? Nah, his chakra control wasn't good enough for one of those yet. Great Breakthrough? Well, it was a pretty easy jutsu to learn, so why not? Actually, how about Blade of Wind, just because there were a lot of opponents he couldn't touch physically- like Deidara. Wait- would that actually work on him? Ah, well, he guessed it was an excuse for more field testing.

So where did that leave him? Oh yeah: Rasengan, Hien (Flying Swallow), Fūton Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind), and…? He wanted one more for the coming months. Five, he'd found in his time, was the optimal number of jutsu for him and his clones to work on at a time. Gale Palm! Gale Palm was another great wind jutsu to have around- just in case. Okay, so that made five. Five really great jutsus for whatever situation he faced. Satisfied, Naruto was about to set to work, when he realized that he had an appointment to keep. Hey, he wouldn't miss these yearly sessions with Jiji for all the ramen in the world- especially considering ramen was what they always had.

* * *

"How have you been, Naruto?" The Hokage asked, sitting down at the table.

"Fine, Jiji!" Naruto chirped cheerfully, as he sat down on the other side. Man, he still loved Ichiraku's, even after all this time. Nothing, but nothing, could beat ramen. Speaking of which…

He dived into the bowl Ayame had just brought him, abandoning all manners and dignity in favor of his first and finest love. Ayame took a step back, clearly appalled- as she always was when he did this- and the Hokage looked on with a kind of morbid fascination. On the other hand, Teuchi was standing in the corner, watching and chuckling amusedly.

"How has your training been going?" The Hokage asked, slightly cautiously. There was only so long he could watch Naruto devour ramen without feeling a bit queasy.

Naruto picked his head up and shrugged. "It seems to be going pretty well, Jiji. Still a long way to go, though."

"Why is that Naruto? You seem to already be at the top of your class," the Hokage pointed out cautiously. Well, not the top. But pretty good, by the Third's standards.

"I will be a ninja, like my father before me," Naruto replied. He looked The Hokage in the eye. "I've received a warning… of sorts." The Hokage immediately set himself at attention. "Danger might be lurking close by. I need to be ready." That done, he returned to his ramen.

The Hokage knew better than to argue with Naruto when he was like this. If his father had warned him, and that always seemed to be the case- Minato warning his son to be on guard- then he could not and would not interfere. The man had given his life for the village, after all, and even despite that sacrifice, he still continue to reach out and protect the place he loved so from beyond the grave. This was not a place he felt right interfering in. Besides, Minato's judgment had served the village well since he had starting acting through Naruto.

With his interference in the Kumo kidnapping, the Raikage had been overthrown once the scandal had broken. The result was that a new, friendlier leader, A, had come to power, and a cautious peace between the village and Konoha had ensued. Granted, it wasn't perfect, but Kumo had eventually agreed to pay restitution to the Hyūga clan. And trade relations did exist between the villages. It was much better than it could have been, the Hokage knew that.

Saving the Uchiha clan was also a boon for the village. His idiot advisors had ordered Itachi to massacre the clan to prevent a coup, and while it had worked, it left the village in disarray because they hadn't considered the consequences of their actions. Thankfully, having Mikoto and Sasuke still alive meant that the Uchiha clan still had a voice in village affairs, but one quiet enough to grind the process of governance to a halt. He had no reason to doubt Minato's judgment now.

"Naruto, there is something you should know," The Hokage declared quietly, and Naruto stared at him. "A man will soon be returning to the village. The one who trained your father…"

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama! I have important news for you!" Kabuto's voice rang out.

"What is it?" Orochimaru asked promptly. "How progresses Sasuke Uchiha?"

"He still requires more seasoning, but he progresses well," Kabuto replied. "However-"

"I am pleased to hear this, Kabuto. Now, what is your news?" Orochimaru asked.

Kabuto's face took on a neutral look, as if he were pretending that his master had not interrupted him several times just for sport. "I have news on one of the other targets you were interested."

"Which one, Kabuto? There are many within the walls of Konoha who hold my interest," Orochimaru pointed out.

"Uzumaki," Was Kabuto's quick reply.

Now Orochimaru sat at attention. "What about him?"

"Uzumaki progresses well. The Kyuubi container is still much disliked within the walls. As if that will ever change. However, his records," Kabuto passed over copies of records he'd obtained from the Academy, "Indicate that he is a very promising ninja." He paused. "And one Sasuke Uchiha seems to greatly admire," he finished casually.

Orochimaru stared at Kabuto neutrally. "Is that so? Kukuku. Well that is interesting. What else can you tell me about him, Kabuto?"

"Well, Uzumaki-kun is, as I said, a very promising student. Taijutsu. Ninjutsu. Nothing in particular about Genjutsu, but he can learn. He keeps company with a very select group of individuals: a Hyūga, dear Sasuke, and a civilian ninja wannabe." Orochimaru's eyes rose at the company the village pariah kept. "As for the rest of Konoha, he is universally disliked… despite a rather odd penchant he has for being in the right place at the right time. My notes on the Kumo-Hyūga incident and the Uchiha Massacre show evidence in support of this conclusion. What are your orders, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru sat pondering the situation for a few moments. "Uzumaki could be valuable," he said finally. "If nothing else, he could prove useful for my experiments. And delivering us Sasuke. Hmmm. Kabuto!"

"Yes, Orochiamru-sama!" Kabuto replied quickly.

"Approach Uzumaki. Carefully. We have time, and plenty of it, as our plans do not call for us to act for a few years still. But above all, I do not want him possibly disrupting my plans. Find out if he is amenable to joining us," Orochimaru declared. "If not, he will simply have to die."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I have received some reviews pointing to the continuous training of chakra control. I have an explanation for it, but it might be slightly… controversial. Perhaps I have a different understanding of chakra control than other people. Ah, well, I tried. I might have failed, though. Anyway, I don't own Naruto, and I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

Chapter Five: "Don't Stop Me Now, 'Cause I'm Having A Good Time"  
-line from _Don't Stop Me Now_ by Queen

_One Week Later_

Done. He was done. Finally done. It seemed incredibly. Stunning. Simply stunning. He could push his chakra control no further. Could reap no more extra benefits. It was… exhilarating, doing something that had never been done before, pushing the boundaries in ways none had ever pushed them before. And he'd finally achieved once more that which had made him so dangerous as the Legendary Toad Sage.

Chakra control. And efficiency. That was what it all came back to. This whole project had started in his late 20's, when he was first starting out as Hokage. Like Jiji, and his father before him, he soon grew to hate their greatest foe and deadliest adversary- -paperwork. Surely, he had thought, there must be a way around it. And indeed, he soon found it… all he needed was Shadow Clones. Closely monitored Shadow Clones, that is. Left to their own devices, the clones soon grew bored and starting making a nuisance of his paperwork and causing more problems and headaches. But by creating extras, tasked specifically with making sure no clones went awry, he had found a way to defeat his adversary. Of course, the cost was high- clone bureaucracy- but well worth it. But after he'd found that solution, he'd gone on an efficiency kick. He was looking for better ways to do everything. Which had led him to a greater and even more important discovery.

He'd soon grown curious about the relative chakra usage threshold. That was to say, how much extra chakra he had to use for a jutsu compared to someone with perfect chakra control like Sakura. How wide was the threshold for a jutsu really? With her consent- that had taken quite a bit of time to get- he'd started undergoing studies on that subject. With surprising and damning results; on simple jutsus, like Kawarimi or Henge, she used ten times less chakra than he did. The more powerful jutsus she used- the few she had in her repertoire- were hundreds of times less costly than his own in terms of chakra.

This might have stayed an interesting theoretical exercise if he hadn't started thinking about Tsunade's famous chakra augmentation; her finger flicks. But he did. He'd realized that people like Sakura and Tsunade, with such smaller, but perfectly controlled reserves, could work towards enhancing and augmenting their own jutsus, and perhaps- wait, definitely- Taijutsu skills, while people with huge reserves, like Kakashi, or himself, or even Sasuke, could not do the same. The same people who had access to and could use powerful techniques could not really augment them and advance them the way people with perfect reserves like Tsunade and Sakura could with techniques that required much less in terms of chakra. But was that just a fact of ninja life?

Again, this would have remained an interesting and enlightening little exercise had he not decided to push the boundaries. He began wondering how perfect his own chakra control was. Was it not perfect, but merely good enough to mold his own chakra into powerful jutsus like his Rasenshurken? If it was, perhaps possible, to have the best of both worlds. To augment his most powerful attacks. Hey, he was Hokage; one who'd defeated paperwork. He now had all the time in the world to try this out. Or, to put it more accurately, to boss his clones around and make them do this.

So, he'd gone back to the old training grounds and started once again working on his own chakra control. Right beside the twelve year-old genin who were first starting out. It seemed a bit ridiculous at first, and highly speculative, but what did he have to lose? He'd do it for a few weeks, see if that reaped any benefits, and if not, he could walk away piecemeal. Except, that his little theoretical exercise did reap benefits. Huge benefits.

After a month of practice, it took half as much chakra as it did previously to use his jutsus. What that amounted to, initially, was an army of Shadow Clones double what it used to be able to do. And it had been able to help defeat Madara in the past. And, better yet, he could now augment his jutsus in minor ways. And some not-so minor ways. And even a little physical augmentation. He'd even been able to transform, with quite a bit of time and effort, his Rasenshuriken into a Rasenspear- the same jutsu into a different and more concentrated force. And more destructive, definitely more destructive. And that was also the day he'd fell in love with this method of getting stronger.

It was just so much easier to manipulate chakra. To actually feel the flow of it as he willed it to and fro. The feeling was almost indescribable. Every ninja who'd ever created or transformed, or perfected a jutsu would have been able to relate. But not to this degree; he was sure of that. This kind of control- this kind of mastery, was almost intoxicating. Not because of how powerful a ninja it made him, but because of all the gateways that were now open to him because he had a lot of chakra, and could now properly use it.

He still had a lot of free time, and now he knew he was getting somewhere, so he resumed training. With many, many clones. Many, many, many, many, many clones. For a long, long time. The eventual result was that he used infinitely less chakra over time and could directly modify the molding of chakra. Which solidified his place as the most dangerous Shinobi in the Elemental Nations.

With his supreme chakra control, on par with Sakura and Tsunade, and his immense chakra reserves, he could use it firstly to augment his jutsus. The ones that no other ninja with enough power to cast them could properly augment and modify. What it meant was any jutsu anyone else could throw; he could throw in a better, more accurate, and more dangerous way. For instance, there had come a point where his Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind) could surgically cut an object- like a tree-, halfway through, from a distance of half a mile away. Rather handy on that infiltration mission, too. That was what his idea got him. It just took a lot of time and effort. A _lot_ of time and effort. And boy did it pay off in many, too many ways to count. Like with his Tornado Defense.

Like the Hyūga Kaiten, which had incidentally been a direct influence, he was molding and releasing chakra from all points of his body to maintain the defense. However, with all of the extra years he'd devoted to getting his chakra control to that special plateau, he could tighten the wind flow- to the point where, even though it enhanced any fire jutsu's power, it redirected it away from him-, change the intense wind's direction, and now- expand it into a dome. Even fire jutsus, which should have trumped it effortlessly, were ineffective. His wind chakra would power up any fire jutsu, but, perhaps with enough time, he could simply redirect the now more powerful jutsu right back at his opponent. Better yet, his jutsu, though draining to maintain for anyone else, was incredibly cheap for him to keep up. Theoretically, it should have taken the power of five shadow clones to initialize the tornado, and one every ten seconds to maintain it. His practicing now had brought that amount down from five to one and a half, and the power of his one Shadow Clone could maintain it for a minute. Even Kisame or Kirabi would have had trouble doing that. Best of all, he could expel it quickly and at a moment's notice, putting it on the level of Gaara's sand defense, only, without the weakness to concentrated physical attacks like Chidori.

Then, he had also been able to augment his physical attacks with his newfound control. Partially. Too much, and it hurt like hell, and started working against him. His body parts just could not handle that much chakra saturation for long. Especially being saturated in the remnants of Kyuubi's chakra. Granted, it healed quickly, but in the long run, it did hinder his own combat abilities, which was why he used it sparingly. But use it he could. He could direct his chakra to various parts of his body to make himself stronger or faster. However, he'd finally figured out that he got the best use on enhanced reflexes and short bursts of speed. Least damage, longest use, most benefits kind of deal. But his control potentially made him a more fearsome opponent than Guy had been at his prime.

Then, of course, there were now Genjutsus for him to use. He may not have liked them, due to bad experiences with them growing up, but he could use them. Well. Very well. Actually, better than that, he could expand a Genjutsu, like his favorite the Demonic Illusion: False Surrounding Technique. There, after careful study and tweaking, not only could he put a foe under, but he could also truly make them believe nothing was amiss with their surroundings. He could mimic the breeze, the temperature, and other minor details that generally gave an illusion away to an observant ninja. It made going for a silent kill almost too easy.

Finally, he able to fully create medical chakra. As incredible as it seemed, he was able to heal people and perform medical jutsus just like his friend Sakura. Both Sakuras, at this point. He was the least likely person, probably ever, who could have been able to do that, but that was what all his time and effort on chakra control bought him. With advantages like that, was it any wonder that he thought devoting time and effort towards chakra control would pay huge dividends.

The same had held true for him when he'd gone back in time. It took a little over two months to get his chakra control back to the good enough threshold that would have given him back access to all his powerful jutsus. He could have easily stopped there, and not continued on with the exercise. However, his timing would have been extremely inconvenient.

After the Hyūga incident, Jiji had started having his Anbu keep an eye on him. If he were to train to get back his destructive jutsus, it would have cause complications at the time. It also could have led to extremely awkward questions from the Hokage or Ibiki, and his excuse about his father's influence could only take him so far. And that distance allowed probably did not extend to forming a Rasenshuriken or Rasenspear and slamming it into a tree.

But chakra control, that looked harmless. And certainly useless after a certain point. Sure, it looked cool that he was training in those exercises at such a young age, but doing them over and over again to reap these exclusive benefits, that perhaps no one else knew about, would not raise any alarms. Actually, it would catch people off guard- "he's taken that long to get down simple chakra exercises?" Well yes, it did, when you were going for all the benefits it allowed. And in the end, it once again granted him access to an even deadlier weapon at the same time. Though, at the same time, getting his chakra control to that level of perfect where it became his ultimate weapon was a long and extensive process; over a hundred and fifty years of training with his clones, by his count. But he had time. Oh, he had time.

It was also why he'd held back on regaining his jutsu arsenal. Every minute of chakra control gave him a far larger benefit than a minute devoted to working on one of them. With the exception of his Tornado Defense; which had also worked to enhance his Wind Chakra Manipulation. Come to think of it, he might not even need to do the waterfall exercise anymore. When he'd finally regained them, he could once again have the best of both worlds. Besides, with his chakra control that good once again, he could learn jutsu in no time flat. Five deadly and powerful jutsu a month… one year and he'd have sixty ready to go. By the time he was a Genin, he'd have two-hundred or so in his arsenal. Perhaps by the time he faced Madara, he could have access to a thousand or so. Take that, Kakashi. And he could use them better than the copy-nin ever could. Who else could match him for time and efficiency?

His Kawarimi was seal-less, silent, and smokeless. His Henge could once again take on physical appearance for very little drain. And he could simultaneously Henge shadow clones as he created them. He could actually create the original Bunshins once again; though they were useless for him. Relative to a Kage Bunshin, anyway. And he could even mold medical chakra, though he did not risk doing such a thing now that the fox was once again out of control. Actually, that wasn't fair to say- maybe he still could. Perhaps that should be tested. Never know until you try; or so they say. But he definitely still had his chakra scalpels, and since they'd made Kabuto such a deadly son-of-a-bitch, they now also made him deadly as well. Deadlier, thanks to chakra enhanced speed and reflexes.

But now, it appeared he could go no further. Reap no more benefit. His chakra control was absolutely perfect. Just like it had been before. It would have looked strange to anyone else, his constant and continuous use of these chakra control exercises, but it was one of the reasons that he was, once more, one of the deadliest ninjas. And that had really made this whole endeavor worthwhile. It really had.

* * *

"For the last time, NO!" Sasuke shouted. Damn fangirls. Damn. Useless. Fangirls. Why did they have to swarm him once again? Sigh, Naruto's tactic had worked… at first. For a bit. He was actually on good terms with Sakura and Ino for a bit. Two years, to be precise. Two. Peaceful. Years. And then he'd made a mistake: he asked them for a spar. He wanted to gauge how strong he was, how much he'd grown. If he was on a trajectory to someday soon defeat his brother and avenge his clan. He'd figured that a ninja like Sakura, who Naruto had helped a lot, and a clan heiress like Ino should be a good challenge for him.

But his spar had only encouraged them. Encouraged them that he was interested. In a date. Argh. Sakura and Ino had happily accepted his invitation. And they'd met up in the Uchiha clan training grounds, with his mother happily watching on. The only problem was that they were both weak, useless fangirls who could talk better than fight.

Sakura was semi-decent, or at least, her Taijutsu was, and she used the basic three really skillfully. But her Genjutsus were weak- not that they could have beaten an Uchiha- and she had no other real Ninjutsu to use. Meanwhile, Ino had subpar Taijutsu, and no Genjutsu- not that it would have worked on him- but she did have Yamanaka clan jutsus at her disposal. But to a complete ninja like him, they were both rather easy to trounce. Especially seeing as they had made no overtures towards teamwork; not that Sasuke recognized that aspect. And if he could trounce them both so easily, it put him one step closer to taking on his brother.

Actually, he had a roadmap laid out on how strong he'd need to be. The next destination he needed to reach was Naruto. If he could beat him, then he was definitely ready to take on his brother. Not that he could anytime soon. Though Naruto always had this weird kick for chakra control training- shouldn't he have been done with that years ago?- he was definitely faster than Sasuke was. And that was with his weights on, though Sasuke didn't know that. That had been two years ago. And without the use of his Sharingan, he couldn't nullify that advantage. So he was stuck for the time being. He needed a yardstick to measure his readiness. The only reason why he'd sought out the pests for a spar.

But now that were back and shrieking about wanting another match. Or a date. And he was having none of it. They'd had their chance, and they'd blown it. His revenge was too important to be bogged down by their nonsense.

"But why, Sasuke-kun?" Ino whined.

Sasuke palmed his face. "Because you're both fangirls! Weak! Useless! Fangirls!" He shouted angrily.

Sakura drew back, as if she'd be slapped. "What! Just because I'm not as strong as you, that makes me a 'weak, useless, fangirl!'" She shouted. Sasuke stepped back; Sakura never got angry at him. Never.

Naruto had spent so much time and effort training her. She'd even begun sneaking out a few nights a week starting a year ago to train with him. And he'd helped her put her form into focus. She had to be dainty and light on her feet. Her style would rely on that chakra scalpels technique he'd showed her, if she could ever get the stupid thing working! And she had all those Genjutsus. Actually, she'd mentally kicked herself; after she got back from their spar with him, she'd looked through her notes from Naruto on Genjutsu use and discovered a small tidbit she'd forgotten. Don't. Attempt. Genjutsus. On. Uchihas. It was there in print. Seveteen times; she had counted. He had explained that their Sharingan could help them easily break any Genjutsu. Again. And again. Which had proven true in their battle. After discovering that, she wanted a rematch. And now he had the gall to say…

"Forehead's right!" Ino shouted. "We don't have to take that crap from you! Just because you beat use doesn't make you so much better than us, Uchiha!" It was a testament to how angry she was that she dropped the use of "Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah! I've been training hard for years! Don't look down on me just because you beat me!" Sakura huffed and turned away. "Naruto's a better fighter than you," she muttered.

"Well, why don't you go and train with him, then!" Sasuke snarled, humiliated by her response. He didn't need anyone rubbing Naruto's superiority in his face. With a little self-awareness he could have easily noted how hypocritical he was being.

"Well maybe I will!" Sakura shouted. "After all, he actually gives me good tips. And I always feel like I'm accomplishing something when I fight him. And he's patient, unlike you. And he actually knows stuff about being a Shinobi!" she shouted.

"He does?" Ino asked curiously.

"Yes!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted at her. They both noticed who they were agreeing with, and promptly turned away from each other.

"Well, if he's such a great ninja, why don't you just train with him!" Sasuke snarled. "Hell, why don't you waste his time with all this useless fangirl stuff if he's such a better ninja than me!"

Sakura was about to reply when she started thinking about his question. What made Sasuke so much better than Naruto? Naruto was stronger than Sasuke. Naruto always had time to train her, or make her laugh, or give her a helping hand. And he was the only one who hadn't treated her like a leper when she first started at the Academy. Sasuke always ignored her or stayed out of her way. If he wasn't saying mean things, of course. Until Naruto had tried to help her with his advice a while back. He'd always had time to help her. And Sasuke didn't. Because he was jerk! Just like those other stupid Academy girls. Who, come to think of it, she was supposed to be competing with for his love. So why was she doing this again? She was a better ninja than those stupid girls, and a better ninja like her deserved a better boyfriend!

"Screw you!" she shouted. "You're right! Naruto is so much better than you! So I'll just go hang out with him!" She shouted as she walked away.

"Sakura, what are you saying?" Ino asked as she quickly caught up to her.

"I'm saying that I'm tired of being treated like I'm weak and useless by Mr. High and Mighty over there," Sakura replied. "What the hell gives him the right to call us weak and useless?"

Ino glanced back at Sasuke, who was staring at them, completely puzzled by this turn of events. "But he's Sasuke-kun, the class genius."

"Pht. Naruto's way smarter than him. And stronger. And he isn't an asshole!" she shouted the last part for him to hear. "I'm tired of being belittled and not getting anywhere for doing this, Ino! You still want to try and date him, go ahead!" She started to walk away.

In truth, half the reason she had been such a fanatic about dating Sasuke was because she was competing with Sakura. Even though she had technically won, it certainly didn't feel like a victory. It felt hollow. And empty.

Sakura seemed to really think Uzumaki was stronger than Sasuke. She seemed much happier with the prospect of chasing him. Wait a minute! Maybe that was her plan! She was using Sasuke as a cover to get to the guy she really wanted. Could it be? Well, maybe it was time to see what all the fuss was about him. Phht, Naruto probably couldn't hold a candle to Sasuke-kun.

"Wait for me, Sakura!" She shouted as she ran to catch up. Which left Sasuke standing in the middle of the street and gaping in confusion at their retreating backs. What. The. Hell?

* * *

_Next Day_

Shikamaru sighed as he made his final move. He glanced up at Chouji. "Checkmate. I win." And then it was Chouji's turn to sigh.

"I can't beat you." He stared at the board in disgust. He glanced around; it was a nice day. "Wanna do something else?"  
Shikamaru shook his head. It was a clear day with no clouds to gaze at, he didn't want to go home to be bugged by his mother, and he really felt in the mood for another game. "How about another game?" he suggested idly.

Chouji shook his head fervently Shikamaru glanced around. Nobody. There was nobody who'd be willing to sit down and play for a bit. Or that he wanted to play. He glanced over to the table where Sakura, Hinata, and Ino were sitting. Since when did they sit together? And do homework after class? And why weren't those two out chasing Sasuke?

No matter. He still needed some competition. Who was left? Kiba? Yeah right. Chouji didn't want to. Shino. Nope, he hated the game. Said it drove his ki'kai crazy with boredom. Sasuke? A. he was being chased by fangirls- well, other fangirls-, and B. even if he escaped them, he would never play him. Not in a million years. He never socialized with his classmates if he could help it. Except for that Naruto kid. So who did that leave?

No one. Oh well, he would just hav- wait… Uzumaki. The guy meditating in the shade. That Naruto kid. Anyone who could sit and quietly meditate for hours on end couldn't be all bad. Besides, he'd always been cordial with him. And that had to count for something. Perhaps that something could be a game of Shogi.

"Yo, Uzumaki!" he shouted across the field. "Up for a game of Shogi?"

Naruto opened his eyes and shrugged. "Sure, I guess." He picked himself up and walked over to Shikamaru and his set.

"You know the rules, right?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded and sat down. "You want first move?" Naruto shrugged and moved his piece.

As the boys settled into the game, they began attracting a decent amount of attention. They'd never played before, not in this lifetime. And to Chouji, Shino, and Kiba- Shikamaru's usual circle of friends- any newcomer willing to play the Nara genius was worthy of attention for a few minutes… until they lost, of course. And weirdly enough, he actually seemed to be holding his own against Shikamaru.

Of course, to Kiba and Chouji, who'd grown tired of losing again and again to him, this was rather thrilling. Shino, with his odd, almost infinite, patience, did not seem to care one way or the other, though he watched with rapt attention. And Naruto, who was basically using Shikamaru's old strategies, was actually laughing at the genius getting a taste of his own medicine. He'd never beaten Shikamaru last time. Ever. Not even his strange demonic luck could help him there. But a young, naive, and relatively unskilled Shikamaru facing down the strategies that had driven him crazy in another lifetime… payback time!

The minutes stretched on as Shikamaru began concentrating. Warily, he moved his Silver General. And internally, Naruto began doing a happy dance. Shikamaru had just fallen for one of the best tactics. One of his best tactics, actually; it had been styled the Nara Blunder in his later years, for the trap's ability to be sprung quite easily, and result in crushing defeat. Revenge. Dear. Sweet. Revenge.

Ten minutes later, Naruto made his final move. "Checkmate," he declared casually. Shikamaru stared at the board, stunned. "You Won," he whispered. Apparently, at this point in his life, defeat in this game was a rather irregular occurrence. Naruto would wager that the only person Shikamaru lost to with any regularity was his father. As it had been before.

"Hah, he can be beaten!" Kiba gloated excitedly. And loudly. Rather loudly. Maybe it had something to do with losing to the genius so many times that he'd lost count. Either way, he disturbed the girls who were studying quietly to the side.

"Who can be beaten?" Ino called over curiously.

"Shikamaru! At shogi!" He called back.

"Really? Who beat him?" she replied.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto sighed at Kiba's childishness and was about to get up and walk away, when Shikamaru grasped his arm. "Again," he commanded, with a steely glint in his eye.

Naruto shrugged and got himself ready for another match. Shikamaru, however, was intrigued. Only his father beat him at this game. Had he finally found another worthy challenger? Hinata seemed to rave about him in her own stuttering, timid way, after all. Maybe. Just maybe…

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked curiously as they came over. They had all finally finished their homework. Naruto was right, as usual; studying with Hinata really did make homework easier. And the shy girl was kind of fun to hang out with. In a way.

"Shogi," Shikamaru grunted, once again finding himself backed into a corner. Apparently, his losing the first time wasn't a fluke. His opponent was good at this. Not as good as his father, but who was?

"I win," Naruto declared emotionlessly ten minutes later. He glanced at the time on a nearby clock, and stood up. "I have to get going. Thanks for the game," he said as he walked off.

"Who was that guy?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. He's in our class," Shikamaru replied. "The guy who sits near to you."

Kiba finally recognized the name. "He's the one who is always sleeping through class and getting really good grades?"

Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Yes, that's him."

"He beat you at this stupid game?" Ino asked incredulously, who'd had her own share of losing to him here. Perhaps Sakura was on to something here… Nah, Sasuke-kun was better. Way better.

* * *

_Next Week_

"Yo. Can I apply for medic-nin certification here?" Naruto asked the rather bored hospital clerk who was currently on duty.

The guy glanced up at him. He definitely recognized him as the Kyuubi kid, but he didn't seem to care. And that was a good thing. "Ninja registration, please?"

"Don't have one yet," Naruto shrugged. "Still in the Academy, actually. I thought I could just take the test, and have that added to my license when I got it."

"Kid, I doubt you could get it," the clerk explained. But he was allowed to try. The provision as there in the law for children of prominent medic-nins, to try and alleviate the constant shortage of them the village faced. The rather pressing constant shortage of medic-nins the village faced.

"Isn't the test five-hundred ryo? Well, I've got the money," Naruto replied as he withdrew the necessary bills.

The clerk shrugged. "Your money to waste, I guess. You know what's expected of you?"

"Yeah, keep the fish alive out of water for a set time, operate on a cadaver, and then treat a hospital patient while supervised," Naruto rounded off. The clerk looked at him strangely. Had the test been different this far back? Shit, had he made a mistake?

"Yeah, that's right. How did you know that?" he asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged. "I wanted to take this test, remember?" Luckily, it was a good enough dodge. And a casual-enough explanation.

Thirty minutes later, and he'd passed the first two parts of the test. Though the guy administering his test had assigned him a rather tricky procedure to perform. But he was impressed, rather than mad, when he'd successfully completed the mock operation, so it couldn't have been a village pariah related thing.

"All right, here's the final part of the test," The proctor declared, entering a room. "You are to treat Mr." he glanced down at his clipboard, "Lee."

Naruto stared at the younger Rock Lee. Wow. Just… wow. It didn't help that Might Guy was also in the room with him. The threat of the sunset Genjutsu was very real. Casual. Act casual. He needed to act casual. Poker face. With that in mind he shrugged and went back to his clipboard.

"Good afternoon, Lee-san. I am Naruto Uzumaki, medic-nin in testing. I have been asked to examine you as part of my graduate exam. Are you comfortable with that, or would you rather be examined by a fully trained and certified medic-nin, as is your right as a patient?" Naruto asked courteously. This was the part that always tripped a lot of potential medic-nins up; they were great with medical jutsus, but awful with bedside manner.

Lee, who was sitting patiently on the examination table, replied, "I am honored by your presence, Uzumaki-san. I would be happy to be examined by you!" And in a not too loud voice as well. For Lee, anyway.

Naruto turned to Guy. "Guy-san, you hold guardianship rights for Mr. Lee. Would you like to stay in the room?" He nodded. "Excellent." He placed his clipboard down. "What seems to be the problem, gentlemen," he asked as he held out his hands and began diagnosing Lee.

"My youthful student suffered a rather severe strain!" Guy exclaimed. Loudly.

Yes, it was a bad sprain. "May I?" he asked, as he placed his hands over the leg that had been sprained. Lee nodded. And then he went to work, channeling medical chakra into his leg to mend it. "I believe I am done. How does it feel, Lee-san?"

Lee stood up and began walking around. "Much better, Uzumaki-san. Thank you."

"Are there any other issues I can help you with?" Naruto asked kindly.

Lee glanced at Guy. "Do you know of any cures for my condition?"

"Your undeveloped chakra coils?" Naruto clarified, pretending to read off the clipboard. "It says here you've asked this previously thirty-seven times, Lee-san," he continued. "I have only theoretical ideas, sir."

Lee, Guy, and his proctor all stared at him. "You do?" they asked simultaneously. Damn, that was apparently a better idea than had ever been given.

Naruto placed the clipboard back down. "Well, we could theoretically substitute your chakra system with a fully developed one. It would be painful, and highly experimental, but it could allow you the use of basic jutsus. Only basic jutsus, though. Nothing as advanced as, say Shunshin."

The proctor held up his hand. "It is all right, Uzumaki, you've already passed."

Naruto shrugged. "If you really want to, then as a newly certified medic-nin, I would be willing to attempt the operation," he offered. He did kind of owe Lee a huge debt for saving his life that one time.

Lee and Guy stared at the proctor, who finally nodded in acceptance. "How soon can you attempt this?" Guy asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Can I use the practice cadaver from the second part of this exam?" Naruto asked him. "Because if so, and if I can have the room, then I could probably do it now."

Granted it was risky, but it had worked for Lee in the past. At the age of thirty, Lee had undergone this exact same procedure, with Sakura as the operating medic, and it had succeeded. He'd apparently really wanted the ability to use basic jutsu. Well, actually, what he really wanted to do was to be able to use Kawarimi- it was such a useful jutsu for his fighting style. And afterwards, he was able to do so. But Lee was a friend. And even now, he just could not turn his back on friends. Especially when it was completely in his power to help. And he owed so much to them; even if the debt was only in his memories.

Once again, the proctor nodded grudgingly. "I'll finish the paperwork while you ready the procedure," he announced.

Naruto turned to Lee. "Let's do it." He nodded eagerly.

* * *

_Hours Later_

The medic-nins in attendance glanced at Naruto. "How is he?" one of them asked.

Naruto held his hand over Lee's unconscious form and ran a diagnostic. "The operation is a success." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "He is currently stable, and should remain so. Let him rest, and I will be back tomorrow to check on him. He seems to be recovering quickly."

He moved to leave the room. Outside, he ran into Guy, who had waited around all this time for news about his student. "How is he?" he asked desperately.

"Fine. The operation was a success." Guy leapt into the air and cheered at that. "He will need bed rest for about a week, though. And he will never be able to use large amounts of chakra. But he does have enough for the basic three. And I'm sure a Taijutsu expert such as yourself knows exactly how valuable Kawarimi is," Naruto mentioned casually. "But please, do not push Lee's chakra system. The transplant needs time to establish itself fully. In a year or so, it should be stable enough that he can go beyond the basic three. But please, be slow and careful, Guy-san." Guy nodded in understanding. "I will be back tomorrow to check on him. You can see him then. I must take my leave now. Have a nice night, Guy-san."

* * *

Kabuto watched as Uzumaki left the hospital, hidden just out of view in the darkened street. Fufufu. So the little Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was now a medic-nin. How… amusing. And he passed with such flying colors too. Orochimaru-sama would be very interested in this little development. Very interested.

Of course, he would also be impatient. He was always impatient. But Uzumaki was a delicate issue, one that needed to be handled with care. Most of all, he had very little in the way of data upon his new target. He knew where he lived. He now knew where Uzumaki could work- medic-nin certification was that useful. He had an idea where Uzumaki trained. Though he'd never gone to investigate. After all, the Uchiha had gone, and been easily detected. Everyone knew that. Clearly, Uzumaki was on guard for… something.

But it was interesting that he was now a medic-nin. Technically, he was now a member of the ninja force. Barely, though. But he could now find steady work at the hospital. And, of course, medic-ninja received a higher rate of pay due to their immense value. And let's not forget the acknowledgment. Was Uzumaki that desperate for acknowledgement that he was searching high and low for any way to obtain it?

Maybe that wasn't it, though? Maybe he wanted to be a medic-nin to… help people. How disgusting. But maybe that wasn't it either. Perhaps Uzumaki was planning for something. Or perhaps he was walking the path taken by another promising young student that Kabuto now served. So many possibilities, so little understanding. The only thing Kabuto got out of his musing was the understanding that he needed to gather more intelligence.

* * *

_One Week Later_

This was… odd. This was definitely not how it was supposed to work. So why was it working? Stunned, Naruto held up his hand once again and let the electricity he'd been working with crackle. Without harming him. He was not supposed to be able to get this that quickly. Yet here he was, with a new lightning affinity. Well, old lightning affinity that came back might be a more apt description.

Naruto had tried this exercise countless times, but never with this kind of success. And he wasn't expecting to succeed until much later. Those previous times had ended up with him losing control of the lightning and suffering intense burns on his hand. And then Kyuubi would chide him and heal his injury and he'd rinse and repeat. But this was not how it was supposed to work.

He shrugged. He guessed he had a new lightning affinity. And that was that. Wind and lightning. He wasn't close to developing any of the others. Probably. Just to check again, he held out his hand once more and let electricity channel through it. Wind and lightning. And not close on anything else. Probably.

Well, it was time to get training. He summoned a few thousand clones. "Five groups today. Group A- you're working on developing my new elemental affinity. B, you get water. C. You get Earth. D. You're on Fire. E. I'll assign you further tasks after they move out." And just like that, his clones were gone.

"All right, one fourth of you are going to help me continue testing my Ultimate Tornado Defense." Yes, he was still testing that. Though he'd had a rather insane idea the other day- see if it could withstand multiple Kaze No Yaiba attacks. Surprisingly enough, it could. Or perhaps unsurprisingly- if it couldn't then Ultimate Tornado Defense wasn't the right name. If that was even its name. "The rest of you are working on the other jutsus. I want back Rasengan, Flying Swallow, and Gale Palm. And I want to see results. Move out!"

* * *

_Nearly Two Weeks Later_

"It's been too long, Jiraiya," The Hokage said as he took a puff from his pipe.

Jiraiya stared at him. He was dressed in his traditional garb, as was the Toad Sannin. "Why did you keep sending for me, sensei?" He asked curiously.

"Oh. So you did get my messages. And ignored them," Jiraiya looked down glumly. The Hokage could always make him feel like a little kid when he wanted to prove a point.

"Yes, sensei, I did," He replied in monotone. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

The Hokage shrugged. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Minato's son."

Jiraiya stared at him. "What happened?" He asked, terrified at what the answer might be.

"Minato is apparently not as gone as first thought," The Hokage explained casually.

"I don't understand," he replied slowly. What was his sensei trying to say?

"Minato has apparently been reaching out to his son from beyond the grave," Sarutobi continued.

Jiraiya stared at him. "That's impossible," he replied quickly. "That's not possible. Minato is dead. Gone. With Shinigami. The seal."

"He may be, but apparently, father and son reunite in Naruto's dreams," the Hokage explained.

"Can't be," Jiraiya replied. The Hokage stared at him sternly. "Why not Kushina then?"

"I believe it has to do with the nature of the sacrifice," the Hokage replied after a moment's thought.

"This seems so… farfetched," Jiraiya replied. "Are you sure?"

The Hokage nodded. "Four years ago, he came into my office unexpectedly. He told me he knew who his parents were. Of the burden that had been sealed within him. That his father had taught him a jutsu. He demonstrated his knowledge of all three."

"Really?" Jiraiya asked incredulously. "What jutsu?"

"Kage Bunshin," Was the reply.

"Minato didn't know that jutsu!" Jiraiya exclaimed. He started thinking for a second. "Or did he? I don't think I ever saw him use it…"

"Whether he knew it or not is inconsequential. But what is important is that he told his son that he would need it," The Hokage explained. "In the future."

"You're sure of this? You're sure Minato reached out to his son?" Jiraiya asked.

"In more ways than one. You might have seen mention of what I'm referring to with the Kumo Kidnapping and the Uchiha massacre," He explained with a puff from his pipe and passing over a folder.

"You're sure?" Jiraiya asked again after reading through it. The Hokage nodded resolutely. "Wow. That's… wow." He thought for a second. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Once he found out, Naruto vowed to train and become a ninja like his father before him," The Hokage explained. He passed over another collection of documents. "I believe this proves he has kept his word."

Jiraiya leafed through the papers. "Impressive student. Especially considering that a large amount of the village is supposed to hate him. And… he's a medic-nin?" The Hokage nodded. "That shouldn't be possible! With that much chakra, and Kyuubi, there's no way he could be a medic-nin."

"He passed the test. With full marks. And he conducted his first operation soon thereafter. It was a success," He explained with infinite patience. "He was paid rather handsomely for it, as I recall. Guy was quite happy to foot the bill."

"I really have been gone too long," Jiraiya muttered. "Is he a genin yet?"

The Hokage shook his head. "He said he wanted to wait a bit longer. He plans to take the test when he is twelve."

"Twelve? Why twelve?" He asked curiously. If he was anywhere near the kind of prodigy the records indicated he was, than the village needed him in its service. Immediately.

The Hokage shrugged. "I do not know. Even now, I suspect his father has a hand in his plans."

"I'll ask again. What does this have to do with me?" Jiraiya asked.

"My student, you've been an absentee godfather for far too long. I already feel as though I've failed your teammates," A dark look crossed both their faces. "One running from her past, another giving into to his most perverse instincts, and the last not honoring his word. I just want you to live up to your obligations. Is that too much for your old addle-brained sensei to ask?"

Jiraiya stared at him. "I won't promise anything. But I will meet him. Soon."

"That's all I wanted, Jiraiya," the Hokage promised him.

* * *

_The Next Day_

She. Liked. Him? Sakura. Liked… him? How? What? What on Earth was going on? Had he fallen into an alternate dimension? This was not possible. It did not compute. Error, error! System termination imminent! Damn it, where had he screwed up? In another life, he would have given anything for this moment to come. Now… now, he was just extremely confused.

She had begun acting oddly a few weeks ago, vying for more of his time. Longer training sessions. More conversation. Throwing speculative glances in his direction. Blushing lightly in his presence. And then, today, she had casually suggested that they go out on a date. The evidence. The damning evidence. Of course, she had to do so within earshot of Hinata. She just had to. Lucky him. Lucky, lucky, lucky.

He was still watching the end of the catfight in stunned shock. How? How could this have happened? It had been Sasuke and Sakura all the way in his previously lived life. She'd never lost her love for him no matter what. For crying out loud, he'd tried to kill her, and she still loved him! And they'd eventually settled down, gotten married, and even had children. What had changed? What on Earth had happened? What had he done? Where had he gone wrong?

Okay- rational thought. He needed to think. Think. Think! Come on brain, work! What had changed? He'd helped out with her bullies Sakura just like before. Check. He'd offered her some tips on being a ninja… yeah, that was different. Could that have been it? He helped her where a lot of other people ignored her? No, that didn't really make sense. What. Had Happened? Could it have been the training he'd started doing with her? Wait, maybe it was all that and the fact that he didn't fawn over her? Maybe he'd become a nicer, cheerier, more helpful version of Sasuke in her eyes. Nope, still didn't compute. Why? Oh, why?

Wait, back up a second. Maybe he'd had the right idea earlier. Sakura was really insecure with being a Kunoichi starting out. And he'd helped her along. Could he have possibly instilled self-worth as a ninja into her or something? Wait! Wait! Didn't Sakura and Sasuke have a major fight a couple of weeks ago? Because he disrespected all her hard work as a Kunoichi? Which would have been akin to kicking over a beehive; it was such a sore spot with her. Or at least it had been. Gah, this was confusing! Maybe it was all of those things. Or none of them. Or maybe that was his head hurting? Yep, definitely a migraine coming on.

"Hey kid! You got a second?" Still absolutely befuddled, Naruto turned… and came face to face with his mentor. Wow! Oh… wow! What. A. Day! There, standing before him, with long white hair, red sage coat, and big-ass scroll, with that stupid smile on his face, and those red markings underneath his eyes, was his godfather. Huh, what a weird day.

Distracted, he walked away from the catfight, where the rest of his classmates had focused their attention. They apparently didn't know what the fight between peaceful and timid Hinata and civilian outcast Sakura was over. "What can I do for you, Toad Sannin?"

Jiraiya sweatdropped. "You don't have to call me that," he replied impatiently.

"Well, I am rather torn between Toad Sannin, Legendary Toad Sage, and absentee godfather, so forgive me for not knowing how to address you," Naruto replied softly, so only Jiraiya could hear. Just a minor sticking point to get out of the way.

The original Toad Sage stared at him. "I guess your father really did tell you that?" Naruto nodded. "Huh, so sensei was right?" he muttered to himself.

"I guess," Naruto replied. "So what can I do for you, sir?"

"Really. You don't have to call me that," Jiraiya replied. He stared at him, sizing Naruto up. "How'd you like to go get lunch?" He finally asked.

Naruto shrugged and glanced over his shoulder, to where nobody had seemingly noticed his absence. "Sure. How's Ichiraku's sound?" Yes!

"Perfect. Let's go… gaki," He added teasingly at the end. He paused- had he blown it already.

Naruto couldn't resist; he smiled. His mentor was back! Back! "Whatever you say… Ero-Sannin." Jiraiya laughed- actually laughed, at his comment. It was like a dream come true. He walked off with his Godfather, with his peers still unaware of his absence.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Here, is another chapter. I aim to get out one more tomorrow. I know some reviewers were betting me to keep his time travel a secret, but there is one, who had **had** to know he traveled in time. For obvious reasons, once you read on. This chapter flowed quickly from my mind to paper, but I did feel like it was missing something. Maybe that was just my imagination. Oh well. I don't own Naruto, and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter Six: "Do You Remember Those Days Hanging Out At The Village Green?"  
-Line from _Scenes From An Italian Restaurant_ by Billy Joel

"You seem nervous," Jiraiya commented.

Naruto shrugged, shaking his worries off for the moment. "I am, I guess. Never had a parent or guardian, so I'm a bit out of my element with a conversation like this." He paused for a second as Ayame came over. "Thanks for putting me up in that apartment, by the way," he said as he ordered.

"Don't mention it. That ratty old place used to be your mother's," Jiraiya mentioned casually as Ayame left to process their order. "How's it working out for you? I know having an apartment and managing your own affairs should be next to impossible for anyone else your age."

"Hey, a little love and care and its fine," Naruto replied. "It took a bit of work, fixing up the furniture and adding some atmosphere to that place, but it's there. Took a while, though." He glanced at his godfather. "There is something I'm curious about, if you don't mind me asking."

"What's that?" Jiraiya asked as Ayame brought his order of miso ramen.

"Why aren't you at the Hot Springs?" Naruto asked finally. "Don't you need some… inspiration?" he finished slyly.

Jiraiya beamed, finally catching on to his meaning. "Son of a bitch! You've actually read my books!" Naruto nodded with a gleam in his eye. "What did you think about my last publication?"

"It was a little dry," Naruto replied honestly. "The love triangle aspect was interesting, but it never really seemed to take off. And Hakoto was such a clueless moron that it ruined a lot of the enjoyment." Hakoto was almost like himself as a child, in many regards. "Which is bad for any comedic fodder. Plus the sex scenes seemed uninspired because of those characters. I liked Icha Icha Travels much better."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean!" Jiraiya laughed. "Sisters, man! Sisters! And Akira was-" He stopped talking and glanced at Naruto, surprised. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my ten-year old godson," he muttered, rather shocked. 'I'm pretty sure this means I've failed as a godfather.'

"Just go with it," Naruto replied, digging into his own meal. "Besides, I did kind of have to take care of myself. When you live on your own, you have a much wider breadth of choices." He paused. "Of course, when you're that young, most of those choices your ready to make are bad choices," He muttered. Jiraiya had nothing to say to that.

So they ate quietly for a bit. "So sensei talked a lot about you." It seemed like an attempt by him to break the ice.

"What? The training?" Naruto asked. Jiji was talking about him? That was interesting. Wait, Jiji was talking about him to Jiraiya? Interesting… more so, anyway. So where was this going?

"Among other things," Jiraiya responded casually. "How's that going, by the way?" he asked as he took a sip from his drink

Naruto shrugged. "Pretty good, as far as I can tell." The less said the better.

"Yeah, you can't dodge your way around that one. I'm pretty sure you know that. Come on, tell me: what have you been up to?" Jiraiya asked softly.

Naruto sighed. How to talk about all the training he had done? And not make himself seem like either an arrogant ass or a superpowered know-it-all? "All right, you know I learned Kage Bunshin right when I started out, right?" Jiraiya nodded. "Well, I've been using that, mostly, to train. I could never find someone willing to teach me a proper Taijutsu style-"- The Academy Taijutsu styles were crap, and he just could not reflexively retrain his body in the old styles he once had. Of course, without Sage Mode, it wouldn't have mattered if he could have still used Frog Kata. "-So I've just been focusing on physical makeup; speed, strength, reflexes, accuracy, thinking on my feet- that kind of thing. With Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, I've also focused on the basics in those areas as well; hand seals, chakra control, and, after a while, elemental manipulation. And after all that, I'd say I've come pretty far."

"And your fox problem?" Jiraiya whispered. Wouldn't do to talk about this subject too loudly now. Which was why they were also talking behind a privacy jutsu; never such a thing as too much security. In his line of work, anyway.

"Is under control, for the time being. We have an agreement; he gives me aid, and one day, he is going to have the opportunity to fight for his freedom when I open the seal and try and yoke him into submission," Naruto explained casually.

Jiraiya frowned. "Dangerous deal to make, really," He commented.

"Yeah, but then again, this problem isn't going to go away if I just keep putting it off. I figured we'd strike a deal, and then work it out later. I'm pretty sure there will probably come a point where I'll need it under control," Naruto replied.

"It's risky though. Deals with demons always have catches," Jiraiya warned. "Had your fill?" Naruto nodded. "So, mind giving me a demonstration of all the training you've done?"

Naruto stared at him. "You want to fight me?" Was he insane?

"No, no! Not at all! I mean, at least not yet. You're an Academy Student. You also said it yourself; you've been focusing on mastering the basics. With no proper Taijutsu style, you have a severe handicap, even with all the physical training you've done," Jiraiya replied. "No, I just want to see you run through your everyday training? See if I can help out."

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, let's go." He noticed Teuchi tapping his foot expectantly nearby. "Did you forget to pay him?" Jiraiya looked from him, to Naruto, to the bowls of ramen they had eaten, and palmed his face. There went all his hard earned money.

* * *

"As our village's most prominent clan, we must hold ourselves to a much higher standard. We are the Hyūga, and we are Konoha's frontline defenders. It's most prominent clan; the be all and end all of the village," Hiashi explained patiently. "Which is why it is so worrying when the clan hears reports of you brawling with a fellow student. Especially over some boy. Like Uzumaki," He muttered the last bit.

Hinata stared at him, defiantly. This was not what he expected from his daughter. Not at all. Any other time he had engaged her in a dialogue like this, she had immediately backed down. Not this time though. He would have been oddly proud and pleased had the stakes not been so high. "Naruto-kun will be mine," she whispered finally. "Sakura won't stand in my way. And there is nothing you can say or do to stop me."

Hiashi hissed, almost like he was in pain. "You forget yourself, daughter! You are the clan heiress. You can not go around fraternizing with such people of lower status. And brawling like a common thug." Hinata stared at him angrily. She just was not getting it. "It puts your position as clan head in great jeopardy and it-"

"Fuck the clan," she muttered. "And fuck you!" she shouted angrily.

Hiashi felt he had no choice. She had no idea what she was doing, how close she was to ruining her life. To jeopardizing her clan. He slapped her. The echo from crack of his hand meeting her face was the only sound left in the room for the next few minutes.

"So it's like that," Hiashi muttered angrily. "I do not want to do this, but you apparently do not understand. And I am uncertain how to make you understand otherwise. I am placing you under clan probation. I shall be keeping you home for the next week. Afterwards, your cousin Neji will accompany you to and from the Academy. The rest of the time afterwards, you will be confined to the compound. The punishment will be lifted when you see fit to act at your station in life!" he declared angrily as he left the room.

Hinata watched him leave emotionlessly, before getting up and heading to her room to tell Naruto of her new predicament. Her father had hurt her, not for the first time, and at this moment, she felt nothing for him, least of all regret. And Neji would be sympathetic to his plight. What to do, what to do? She sighed, no use worrying; Naruto-kun would have an answer, after all.

* * *

"Your Taijutsu is pretty good except for the fact that it has no groundings in any form. You're basically brawling," Jiraiya commented. Naruto turned and gave him a "seriously?" look.

"I did basically tell you that over ramen," He replied neutrally. "Were you so busy checking out Ayame that you tuned me out?"

Jiraiya held up his hands defensively. "Hey, I was just making a mental checklist of things you need to work on." He let the crack about Ayame slide. "I will say this, though; you have everything else at a very good level." He glanced around. "Minato would be proud," He said, once he was sure no one else was listening. "At your age, all he wanted to do was learn 'cool jutsus'," Jiraiya remarked with a laugh. "Boy thought there was one super, mega, ultra, destructive jutsu that would destroy all his foes, and it took a while to knock that attitude out of him."

"Hey, I have cool jutsus," Naruto replied. "Really cool jutsus. What boy my age doesn't want to use cool jutsus?"

Jiraiya gave him a look. "You do? You showed me your Taijutsu skills, your chakra control- exceptional, by the way. Don't think I've seen someone with control that good since Tsunade-hime -and hand seals. Oh, and your ability to break Genjutsus. By the way, before I forget, how did you get those hand seals down, and flash through them that fast? It takes most ninja just starting out years to get them near that speed."

"Dexterity, really. Continually shuffling and playing around with a pack of cards will help a bit. And the rest is practice, practice, and then some more practice," Naruto replied. Of course, he didn't tell Jiraiya how much card shuffling he'd done. Wouldn't do to mention that bit. He might begin to get curious about what Naruto did on his off nights.

"All right; fair enough, I guess. So what jutsus do you have?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"All right, I'll show you, but keep in mind that half the reason I have so many and some really difficult ones is because Dad showed me quite a bit. All right?" Jiraiya nodded. "You said it yourself; even as a grown man, he loved flashy jutsus. Okay anyway; basic three first." He proceeded to use Henge to turn into Naruko- the mascot of his Sexy Technique. Jiraiya stared lecherously, and Naruko winked and transformed back into his usual self.

"No fair," He muttered. Obviously disappointed that the hot eye candy was gone.

"Sorry, Ero-Sannin, but what kind of ninja would I be if I didn't strike for your weakest point?" Naruto asked. "Anyway, Bunshin," He created a clone right next to him and dispelled it. "And Kawarimi," He substituted himself with a log fifty feet away. "Now then: Shunshin." He disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared right in front of Jiraiya."Kage Bunshin." Five clones appeared around them. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique." He flashed through seals and shuriken sprang from his hands and began impaling themselves into a nearby tree until he ended the technique. While he'd been doing that, his clones had moved away. "Clone Great Explosion." The shadow clones that had moved away all exploded. "Now then, here's my most advanced stuff."

"You have more?" Jiraiya asked curiously. That was a far better arsenal than most Genin had. Scratch that, a far better arsenal than most chunin possessed. Had he actually struck real gold here?

"Yup. Firstly, chakra scalpels." Blue chakra surrounded his hands, before he allowed it to dissipate. "Gale Palm." He withdrew a kunai from his sleeve and held his hands together, before using Gale Palm to impale it deeply into the tree he had aimed at. "Great Breakthrough." The tree he'd just implanted the kunai into was blown over by the force of his gust of wind. Jirayia stared dumbly, having not expected anything like this. Advanced elemental manipulation? And his godson wasn't even ten? "Flying Swallow." He withdrew another kunai from his sleeve, and channeled chakra into it. He ended the jutsu and placed the kunai back where it came from. "Blade of Wind." He slashed his arm and used the wind sword to cut through a tree twenty feet away. He winked at Jiraiya. "Rasengan." He held the blue-whitish ball of chakra in his hand before he ran and slammed it into the downed tree, reducing the part it collided with to wood chips. Pretending not to notice Jiraiya's open-mouthed shock, he reclaimed his other kunai from before and deposited it back into his sleeves. "And, lastly, my super-secret experimental jutsu. Ultimate Tornado Defense." A huge pillar of wind in tornado form encircled him, before he allowed it to fade away. "And… yeah, I'm done."

"You are, are you? Not going to show me plans for combining your element with the Rasengan like my old student went on about?" He asked sarcastically. But the look Naruto got on his face made him wonder exactly how close he was…

Naruto shrugged. "I could do that. You see, it would be called the Rasenshuriken. The basic problem I'm running into is how to use it without destroying my arm, and forcing Kyuubi to work over time," Naruto explained. Though- he'd had this thought before- perhaps Rasenshuriken combined with medical chakra would be the answer. Or he could just accept the pain and reclaim the use of it; but where was the fun in that?

"I wasn't serious," Jiraiya replied. Well, now he was. Naruto clearly was- He shook his head. "You've accomplished this much in a little less than four years?"

"Village pariah, too much free time, my father was a Hokage, desire to learn cool jutsus, and… yeah, I think I'm out of excuses. Oh wait, how about, I really love jutsu design?" Naruto suggested casually. "Lots of excuses to use, Ero-Sannin."

"Yeah, I've decided," Jiraiya muttered. "So Gaki, sensei mentioned you didn't want to take the Genin test until twelve. I'm not buying that crap you fed him about needing to be ready; you're pretty damn ready. Hell, you're pretty damn ready for the chunin exams. So what's the real reason?"

"Two real reasons: one, I've been specifically warned that things could start going to hell in the village after that, which means I want be around. And you just don't disregard warnings like the one I've received-"

"Any indication where the threat might come from?" he interrupted.

Naruto glanced around. There was no one there- his clone guards made sure of that, but this was a habit he'd fallen into whenever he divulged privileged information. "Your old teammate," Naruto whispered. "That's all I can say. But yeah, I'll want to be close to home, just in case."

Jiraiya stared thoughtfully, paranoia receding. Well, that wasn't anything near as suspicious as it might have first seemed. Because, seeing him in action, his excuse really didn't match up with the reality around him, and any decent ninja would have started to have paranoid thoughts. "Good enough. Thanks Gaki. Continue."

"Second reason: I really didn't want to leave my friends behind." Lie. They weren't really his friends anymore; just people he knew with funny resemblances to them. No matter how many times he had to tell himself that. "So yeah, that's why I'm trying to keep low on the totem pole. Not my best excuse, but I think you can understand my reasoning."

"Yeah, nothing wrong with that," He agreed. Really, what was the problem with wanting to stay near friends or protect your village through use of a minor fib? Sensei probably would have been proud if he knew. "So, what would happen, if, say, I were to make you my new apprentice?" Jiraiya asked casually.

Naruto stared at him. "If?" Just treat it as a theoretical question. Theoretical. That's all it was. "If you made me your new apprentice, I would probably have to decline, as I need to be around in case Dad was right and the village comes under attack in the near future," Naruto replied.

With great regret. The truth hurt; but he couldn't just head back out on the road. As much as he would have liked to. He missed the taste of sake, the shady gambling dens- well, the other shady gambling dens-, the constant feeling of adventure. That was the life he loved; the life for him. He wanted more than he could bear to just up and leave if his godfather gave him the opportunity, but he had a responsibility.

Jiraiya stared at him… but not with the look of sadness he expected. Rather, he seemed to look at him with respect. How odd. And unexpected. "Well, you mentioned needing to be back by the time your friends would become Genin. That's when you thought the trouble would start. What if you were to receive a promise that you would be back by then? That you'd just be heading out on the road with your Godfather for a couple of years? What then?"

That was… quite unexpected. Was Jiraiya seriously saying…? Take the suggestion as it was: it would be nice to get back out on the road, as he mentioned. With his godfather. His mentor in a previous life. And besides, perhaps while he was out, he could nip a few of those growing threats in the bud. Maybe get Sasori or Kakuzu out of the way; that would make things easier down the stretch, wouldn't it? Besides, things in the village were getting… complicated. Sakura apparently liked him, which was about as strange as things could get. And he had no idea what other kinds of crap he'd inadvertently set in motion. Perhaps he needed a breather. Fuck that; he needed a full-blown vacation at this point. Besides, he would be back in that theoretical case, probably, and hopefully in time to prevent whatever might happen. What did Jiraiya once say? The hero always arrives at the last moment?

"Well, if I could receive that promise, it would certainly change things," Naruto replied after some thought.

Jiraiya stared him in the eye. "All right, Gaki; let me lay it out on the table for you. I've been an absentee godfather for far too long. Thing is; the village needs me out on the road. For obvious reasons. Well, I want you there, traveling with me. I've got a lot of to teach you, and a lot of the world to show you. I'll give you that promise you're looking for, of course. But do you want to you come with me? Do you want to be my new apprentice?"

There was a part of him that just wanted to scream "YES!" and be done with it. This was about the most tempting offer he could receive. He suspected that any Genjutsu designed to target his deepest desire would have revealed the same. But he couldn't do it without more details. Instead of committing to it, he decided he needed more information. "How would this work exactly?"

Jiraiya spaced out for a moment. "There's another Genin test coming up next Spring. Sign up and pass it- like that's an issue for you-, and when you do, I'll be there," He said after some thought. "And then we'll leave, and we can return at the finish of the other test, and get you onto a team with your friends." 'I do have an agreement with Kakashi to honor, after all.' "Granted, no promotion is possible for you under that arrangement, but it should be the best of both worlds. Out on the road with one of the village's most legendary ninja." He struck one of his ridiculous poses. Naruto scoffed mentally: his own poses were so much more awesome. "So what do you say, Gaki?"

Naruto stared at him, mentally weighing his options. He really wanted a chance to head back on the road. He'd been here too long; changed too much. Things were getting mucked up. And besides, Madara would probably soon be on to him. At least, on the open road, just him and his Godfather, he could deal with threats either mano a mano or on a much more limited scale. Limited was good. Limited meant the village would be left out of the crossfire. Besides, he wanted to be back in his old life, back in the routine he'd followed for decades.

Naruto sighed finally, his decision made. "I'll do it," He declared. He stared at Jiraiya. "But I need a guarantee. I want to take you at your word, but you've been gone a really long time, and your word doesn't have the same sway it probably would with anyone else," He explained sadly. In his old life, Jiraiya had never been quite that reliable. But if he had the Toad Sage's promise, then he would force himself to honor it; that was how the man rolled.

Rather than being hurt, Jiraiya's face lit up. "Well, Gaki, I've got just the thing." He bit his thumb and slammed it on the ground. Naruto stared; he wasn't actually- "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" The lion-sized toad with the purple beaded-necklace and the wrappings on its arm and stomach came into view through the cloud of smoke. "Meet Gamachu!"

Naruto stared at the toad like he'd seen a ghost. Talk about mucking things up! Jiraiya was giving him back his access to toads? Wow. Oh, wow. Could he really be that lucky? Summoning Combinations, Sage Mode, Frog Kata- wait, he still needed training for that part- it was back! He'd just been hoping for a promise, or something. This was… wow.

"Scroll please, Gamachu!" Jiraiya asked loudly. The toad held the scroll out to him with his blood. "Sign there in blood, Gaki."

Without hesitation, Naruto withdrew his kunai and used it to impale his hand. Blood trickled from it, and he smeared some on the scroll and jotted his name. Once more, Naruto Uzumaki, this time with the name Namikaze at the end, appeared under his father's signature. Gamachu took the scroll back and disappeared.

"All right, we've got to set it up properly though. Now, Gaki, I want you to summon the biggest Toad you can. Just do what I did," Jiraiya instructed.

"Wait, do you want me to summon the biggest, or as many as I can? Because I think I have the chakra and the control to do both. Or either one. Just tell me what you want me to do," Naruto finished.

His godfather stared at him. "Yeah, you actually might about that. Well, let's see how far you can push yourself," He muttered. "Fine, as many as you can."

Naruto nodded and bit his thumb. Before slamming it on the ground. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" He shouted as he poured lots of chakra into the technique. Multiple times what he would have used for his Ultimate Tornado Defense. He stared as the smoke around him cleared. Maybe that was a bit much…

Once again, he stood on Gamabunta's back, though the Huge Boss Toad hadn't noticed him yet. That was a good thing, probably. However, sharing space with him on the boss's back were Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, and Gamariki. Next to him on one side was Gamahiro, with Gamaken and Kōsuke the messenger toad sitting on his back. On the other side stood Shima, Fukasaku, the Great Toad Sage- The Great Toad Sage? Naruto didn't even know he could be summoned as he never tried such a thing- and Gerotora, the toad secret keeper.

Gamabunta stared around at all the stunned Toad Sage. "Jiraiya, why did you summon us!" He cringed. "How did you summon all of us at once!" The Toad Sage took a step back as Gamachu pointed on top of his head, where all the other toads were just then noticing Naruto.

Awkward. Not exactly how he was expecting this to go this time around. "Um… hey everyone," He said blankly. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and that's kind of how I summoned you all, so…yeah." He paused. "Yeah, I did sign the contract scroll just now, so…err-"

Gamabunta snatched him with his arm and held him to his face. "You summoned us?" He asked, more curious than angry at this point.

"You can all leave and I can do it again if you want to see," Naruto offered.

Gamabunta stared him in the eye as the other Toad's silently judged him. "Who are you, Gaki?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Wasn't my born name; they dropped the Namikaze part from it for my safety," He explained. "You all worked with my father, didn't you?"

"You're his son?" Gamabunta asked curiously. "And you have the power to summon us all at once?"

"It was really draining. I probably won't try that again unless shit gets real," Naruto explained calmly. Hey, he wasn't dead yet, so this approach had to count for something. "Of course, with my luck, you can probably expect to be back here in five minutes or so," He muttered, so only the giant Toad Boss could hear.

"He is quite interesting," Remarked a voice to his side. All of the toads froze and turned to the Great Toad Sage. He turned and glanced at Jiraiya. "The child of the Prophecy is here," He said as he affectionately tapped Naruto on the head. Jiraiya stared at them with his mouth agape. "How lovely. Perhaps you'd be willing to accompany to Mount Myōboku for a nice cup of tea?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "It would be an honor," He answered courteously. Great Honorable Geezer was inviting him personally? Kami, things were going strange.

"Excellent. Wait here, Jiraiya, we'll be back soon," He said as they all left for their home with the tag-along aboard. The Toad Sannin still hadn't had a chance to pick his jaw up off the ground.

* * *

"The nerve of her, trying to steal away my Naruto-kun!" Sakura raged. After the fight, which had ended before a victor could be decided due to the intercession of Hyūga clan members, she and a few of the spectators had regrouped at a nearby restaurant. "Who does she think she is?" On Ino's dime, though she didn't know that.

"Maybe you should calm down Sakura," Ino warned cautiously. "I mean, we all know she's had a crush on him for the longest time. Shouldn't you have known better than to try and ask him out in front of her?" She glanced down the table; the others were here, eating the food she volunteered to pay for, and they were. Not. Helping!

"This whole thing is just so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

Ino got a tick mark over her head. "If it's so troublesome, then why are you even here, cloud-gazer?" she asked, rather annoyed. This was a mistake. But she'd thought the others knew Naruto well. After all, he'd been playing Shogi with them all for a few weeks now.

"Free food," Shikamaru replied as he picked his head up. "You invited me along for free food. That was all I needed to know."

"That was kind of why I was interested in coming," Chouji added before digging back into his meal. "Hmm, ribs."

"Unlike these knuckle-heads, we're not along for the free food," Shino declared, gesturing to himself and Kiba, who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I'm mostly here for the entertainment value," Kiba said. "But the food isn't bad!"

Ino was about to start shouting at them, before Shikamaru cut over her. Apparently the Nara's curiosity had gotten the better of him. "Sakura, you're over Sasuke? I mean: completely over Sasuke?"

Sakura scoffed. "Fuck that asshole." Kiba, Shino, and Chouji all looked up from their meals and stared at her. "He's such a loser with that whole high and mighty attitude, and thinking he's better than everyone else. I can do so much better than him."

"That was kind of why you liked him in the first place," All the boys in attendance replied in monotone. They glanced at each other. "That was creepy." Again monotone. "Pickle-packle-pira-" They started in monotone for a third time.

"Anyway!" Ino interrupted. The guys stopped what they were doing. "You're sure? Naruto or bust?"

Sakura nodded eagerly. "Naruto or bust," She replied. "I mean, he's so dreamy, with those whisker marks like a cat, and-"

"Well, you're going to have to get around Hinata," Shino pointed out emotionlessly. "She already seems to have her heart set on him."

Sakura scoffed. "Why does she even like him anyway?" Ino asked curiously. "I mean, since they've started the Academy, it's almost like they were glued together. They seem to be very close. Even if he pretends to ignore her crush."

"You think he's pretending to ignore it?" Kiba asked curiously. "I thought he was just oblivious."

"Says the boy who didn't notice the guy two seats from him always slept through class and got good grades," Shikamaru muttered.

"Hey I did!" Kiba replied indignantly. "I knew who he was; I just didn't know his na-"

"Ino does have a good point," Shino mentioned. "Naruto and Hinata seem very close."

"I can win him over," Sakura scoffed. "Especially from her."

The other members at the table glanced at each other. Finally, Chouji said what they were all thinking. "Ah, no you can't. Not the way you're thinking, anyway. Naruto strikes me as the kind of guy who's focused on being a ninja. He won't ignore you or anything like Sasuke would, but he'd probably dodge answering you as much as he could," He posited.

Ino and Shikamaru glanced at each other. "Perhaps you should take it slow and steady, Sakura," She finally suggested. "I mean…-"

"-Naruto wasn't around to see the end of your fight," Shikamaru finished for her. "He probably doesn't want to deal with something like this right now. I know I wouldn't," He finished.

"Yes, but you're a lazy ass, Shika," Kiba muttered.

"Point remains: proceed too recklessly, and you risk alienating Naruto," Shino summarized. "And you've been talking a lot lately about your Kunoichi aspirations. You need him to get where you want to head."

Sakura finally seemed to get the message, as she realized her chance to outshine those other Academy girls hung in the balance. "Fine," She sighed. "You're right. As awesome as Naruto-kun is, I can't afford to lose his training. Especially not right now. But once I become a Genin…"

Ino smiled at her. "You can take the gloves off," She said, patting her friend's arm.

* * *

"You can drop the act," The Great Toad Sage commanded as he retook his seat on his throne. It was just him and Naruto now. And the Toad had dropped his usual cheery, slightly senile, persona. "I sensed the disruption when you first arrived here."

So he knew! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Well, Tora was out of the bag, no use wrestling with her any longer. He wasn't getting paid for it, after all. "Fine," Naruto shrugged casually. "Let's get down to brass tacks. Do any of the others know? Any of my enemies?"

"No: amazingly enough. And it will stay that way. On your end as well," The Great Toad Sage warned. "Tell no one else. The beauty of the human mind is that it can find rational explanations for the most remarkable phenomena. None will gaze closer upon the flower in search of the imperfections lying in the roots."

"Hey, I wasn't planning to tell anyone," Naruto replied, holding up his hands defensively. "I was definitely not planning on telling you," He muttered.

The Toad sighed. "Why did you attempt such a foolhardy endeavor?"

"Hey! Don't lay this on my shoulders! I had everything I could ever want for in my former life! I was the Legendary Toad Sage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" He replied heatedly. "This crazy lady who was convinced she owed me a debt of honor developed the blasted thing and sent me back here!" He shouted.

The Great Toad Sage sighed. "Even though it is a rather impressive accomplishment, let us not dwell on the past. Or in your case, pasts. You are very fortunate to have not thrown the lands into disarray with your arrival."

"Is it fortune, or is it misfortune in hiding?" Naruto challenged.

"A coin is a coin no matter which side it lands on," Was the Toad's reply. "What is your plan, traveler?"

"Plan? I had no real plan! The best I could come up with was defeating the forces that will soon hold a blade to the collective necks of the Elemental Nations, and then returning to my old life!" Naruto explained, annoyed. "I'm just flying by the seat of my pants, searching for a way to get back-"

"Foolish human! There is no going back! The board has been reset. Nothing will be exactly as it was, though it may bear similarities! You must accept this, or all may be lost!" The Great Toad Sage shouted at him. "Your mere presence disrupts the flow of the stream, causing disruptions in the calm prelude that touch all things!"

"I have accepted that, you senile toad! Are my actions those of a man trapped in the past! Every step I have taken is one marching forward!" Naruto countered. "I merely wish for my reward as an agent of change to be a return to the life I lived. The life I loved."

"I am not disputing that," The Toad Sage replied calmly. "That's the only reason that I have not taken action to this point! You apparently understand the stakes. But more needs to be done! You must make your peace with the past!"

"I have been making my peace! I accept that they're gone. I have been doing my best to accept the differences in the people I once knew!" Naruto shouted. "I. Understand! I understand my actions have consequences, that everything I knew and loved has been destroyed and rebuilt in foreign form! I get all that! I'm looking to the future, to the upcoming challenges! I thought this meeting was supposed to be about moving forward towards the challenges that face us both!"

"Be aware that some challenges reside close than you think!" The Sage boomed. "And some others rest further away than you can imagine! The world has been destroyed and rebuilt, and you've been given a new roll of the die. You should feel honored and fortunate for this chance."

Naruto shrugged. "I have been fortunate, all things considered. There is no denying that." He sighed. "But, in my own way, I have made peace with my past. Do you think I have things under control regarding the future?"

"No! But then again, you never did! Nor should you have! Life is not something to be controlled, traveler, least of all by you! Many of the challenges coming you are more readily prepared for than last time, while others will test you and push you to your very limits," The Toad warned. "But luck seems to follow you this time around, almost like it is holding you in a lover's embrace."

"That may be, but the difference between misfortune and fortune is 'miss'," Naruto replied. "And Luck certainly has a way of being hit or miss, especially in my case."

The Great Toad Sage stared at him, levelly. A minute. Two minutes. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Finally, the stare was broken. "I will put my faith in you to handle these affairs. I will be watching closely. And I will be with you," The Toad assured him. "As will the rest of us!"

Naruto nodded resolutely. "I appreciate that more than you can know, Great Honorable Geezer. You and yours were my closest and most reliable comrades for several decades. It is good to present a united front once more."

"We will be with you, Uzumaki. Rest assured of that," The Toad assured him. "And now, you need to depart. Your mentor of old is waiting."

* * *

"It's like a math problem," Sasuke muttered as he sat in his favorite chair, apparently in deep thought. "It's like a math problem," He muttered again. "So how do I rebalance the scales so that my side has a value greater than his own?"

_"It's like a math problem Sasuke," Naruto had explained to him a week ago. "This crusade of yours against Itachi."_

_ Sasuke stopped throwing practice punches and stared at him. "What are you talking about, Naruto? We were just discussing strategies for beating Itachi, weren't we?"_

_ "We still are, Sasuke. And I'm saying that you have to think of this like a math problem," Naruto explained._

_ "I don't follow," He replied._

_ "All right. For the five minutes we've been talking, you've just been mentioning different jutsus you wanted to use or different techniques you thought wouldn't be helpful. Try thinking of it like this; just a math problem." Naruto elucidated._

_ "I don't think I follow," Sasuke repeated._

_ "Must I lay it out for you?" Naruto sighed. He nodded. Another sigh. "Fine, think of it like this: your power- your skills, techniques, jutsu, and what not- adds up to a certain value. A base value, if you will. The same is true for your brother. So, right now, you might have a base value of 150, while your brother has a value of 750. Follow me so far?"_

_ "Okay, I think I do. But what does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked._

_ "All right, here's where things get tricky. Every second you've been training adds a slight amount to that value. However, your brother, in being a missing-nin and surviving on his own, also gets an increase of time. Thing is, because his lifestyle and training is more rigorous and high stakes than yours, and you have a lot less access to new material and techniques than he does, he gets a larger increase. So, take the original value and add to it time spent training multiplied by that modifier. So, for you, it would be 150 + (M x modifier), which would probably be something like the 1.2 for you. For him though, it's 750 + (M x modifier) and his is more like 1.5. See what I'm saying?" Sasuke stared at him. "Over time, your brother naturally gets stronger than you do," Naruto finished._

_ Sasuke gaped at him. "But it's just a stupid math problem. How does that tell us anything?"_

_ "Common sense, Sasuke. You're here working on fireballs and activating your Sharingan. He's out using his Sharingan and gaining important battlefield experience. While you can accumulate power at a quicker rate, his refining those dangerous skills also gives him a significant boon in combat," Naruto explained._

_ "So what are you trying to say? That I should just give up?" Sasuke asked angrily. "He killed my clan Naruto! I can't just-"_

_ "Oh shut up and listen," Naruto snapped. "I'm saying that the way you're thinking is not helpful. Because, what you left out, is your ability to add to that base value outside of natural training."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Think of it like this: getting your Sharingan activated will add fifty to the combat value you have. But he already has his, so he doesn't get an additional increase; it's already added in for him. Likewise, you have access to one thing he definitely doesn't, which adds a lot to your side," Naruto mentioned._

_ "What? What do I have that he doesn't?" Sasuke asked eagerly._

_ "Friends and allies," Naruto replied. Sasuke stared at him, obviously expecting Naruto to have pointed out some super-secret deadly technique that would off him in a flash. "Seriously, you remember that time I created all those Shadow Clones and had them gang up on you? It's much easier to deal with one ninja than ten who possess varying skill sets. And if you want to face him alone, then you throw away your greatest modifier."_

_ Sasuke stared at him thoughtfully. "I agree that friends and allies facing him down could be helpful, but who do I know that can help me?" He said finally._

_ "Well, I'll be there," Naruto replied._

_ Sasuke stared at him. "You will?" He paused. "But I thought you said that I shouldn't pursue revenge? That it would turn me into something ugly?"_

_ "Hey, I may not agree about your pursuit of revenge, but it doesn't mean I'm turning my back on you," Naruto replied. "I just think there's another way, a better way, somewhere out there, for dealing with this problem. And I'll always be willing to search for it. But yeah, you want me there, and I'm there."_

_ Sasuke nodded resolutely. "I do want you there," He said with finality._

_ "But that's exactly what I'm saying. There's very little you can do, other than going nuts and becoming a shut-in whose only purpose is to train, that you alone can do to stop Itachi all by yourself. However, you and I together, well, I have clones that can swarm the battlefield, you have Sharingan and fireballs- much higher modifier. That's what being a ninja is all about Sasuke; stacking the deck better than your opponents," Naruto explained._

_ "But are we enough to take him down?" Sasuke asked._

_ "Probably not," Naruto replied. "I mean, can we really expect Itachi to sit around, twiddle his thumbs, and not gather his own allies, or work on his own techniques?"_

_ "So we need more people?" Sasuke asked._

_ "Yes Sasuke, we do, if you want to succeed. So, you have to ask yourself this; if you really want to stop Itachi and get justice for your clan, is alienating potential allies like your classmates, many of whom will be future ninja, the way to do it?" Naruto posited. "Anyway, I have to go now. Later, Sasuke." He disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Sasuke standing alone on the grounds of his clan compound._

"So what do I do now?" Sasuke muttered. Naruto was right. He needed allies. The pests… the girls had their own special skills he might need. Sakura was training to be a medic-nin, after all, and Naruto's warnings about a confrontation with Itachi leaving him worse off needed to be addressed. Ino, well… maybe not her so much. But Shikamaru- he was a bloody genius. He needed a surefire strategy to trap Itachi and force him into a confrontation; the Nara boy could help him there.

"_Is alienating potential allies like your classmates, many of whom will be future ninja, the way to do it?"_

Oh, yeah. He'd just spent three years being really anti-social. Well, that had to change. He wanted Itachi stopped, he was sure of that. He needed allies, Naruto made him sure of that as well. There had to be some of his classmates who could be useful and willing to hang out with him. Like that Kiba guy. Well, maybe it was time to go collecting.

* * *

_Later That Evening_

"The last matter that must be dealt with this evening are reports and concerns related to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," The Hokage announced to the suddenly surprised audience of council members. "To that end, here is my old student to lay concerns to rest."

"Good evening," Jiraiya greeted jovially from his side. "Yeah, as sensei said, there seems to be a lot of mutterings that the Kyuubi is close to breaking free, or some such thing. I'm here to tell you that he isn't."

"Can you offer us proof, Jiraiya-sama?" Asked Koharu Utatane worriedly.

"Certainly. How many of you were in the village when the Kyuubi attacked?" Everyone present raised their hands. "Do you all remember the feeling of malicious chakra that was thick in the air, which felt like it was drowning you?" Almost all of the ninja in attendance and quite a lot of the civilian members nodded and raised hands once more. "Okay, ninja side: do you imagine that chakra like that could be converted into medical chakra?"

"Isn't Uzumaki a medic-nin?" Mikoto Uchiha asked shrewdly.

"Passed his certification test with flying colors. Which means he can convert his own chakra into medical chakra. How would that be possible if his own chakra was as malicious as the Kyuubi's?" Silence met his question. "Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say. He's a medic-nin; he's healed people. He has access to medical chakra. Many among you admitted that you could never imagine that kind of malicious chakra ever being used to help people. So the only way Naruto could use medical chakra was, if, he was not, in fact, the Kyuubi reincarnated. Period," He finished.

"So! Demons are that powerful!" Shouted one of the civilian council members. "Do you imagine they couldn't use their powers to heal if they were trying to maintain a ruse that would then allow them to break free?"

"Actually no, they can't. Many of you are familiar with other villages possessing biju, like Rōshi from Iwa. He isn't capable of being a medic-nin; the way the four-tailed monkey was sealed within him prevents him from using his powers to heal anyone but himself. The way the Fourth sealed Naruto leaves him with the ability to use that kind of chakra, whereas, in any other case, he would be incapable of doing so and becoming a medic-nin. Which also proves beyond a doubt that he is a boy holding the Kyuubi at bay rather than the biju made mortal," Jiraiya finished.

"If I may," The elderly Danzo Shimura rose from his seat near the other end, "I would like to agree with Hokage-sama's and Jiraiya-sama's assessment. We have seen no evidence to this point that Uzumaki has been taken over by Kyuubi, and much to the contrary. I feel this matter has divided our great village for far too long, and we must now lay it to rest," He explained.

Koharu and Homura Mitokado glanced at each other, before nodding. They were about to take the floor, when Mikoto beat them too it. "As Uzumaki-san is an honorable member of our clan, we are grateful for the evidence provided by Jiraiya-sama, and our clan concurs with Danzo-san; we too would like to see the matter put to rest."

Now it was time for Koharu and Homura to rise. Homura took the floor first. "We thank Jiraiya-sama for the evidence he has provided, and trust the matter can now be laid to rest."

"We would also ask that the representatives here work to convey the message of this council, so that the village too can move on. Are there any objections?" Koharu asked.

"The Hyūga clan objects!" Hiashi declared as he rose to his feet. "You all do not possess the Byakugan, so you can not bear witness to the evil that resides within Uzumaki. But we can! As Konoha's most prominent clan," Mutterings came from the Aburame and Akimichi clan seats, "We ask you to trust our judgment and understand that the threat posed by the Kyuubi has not yet passed. We can see the threat that resides in the heart of the village." Hiashi retook his seat.

Jiraiya laughed as everyone's heads swiveled back to stare at him. "Oh, it's my turn now? All right… Ehem, everything that guy just said was bullshit." There were many shocked whispers at his statement and blatant use of profanity in such a setting. Especially against one like Hiashi Hyūga. "Seriously, I don't know what the Hyūga 'can see'," He gestured his hands, "But I do know all the indicators I have point in the opposite direction. Actually scratch that; considering his daughter has a massive crutch on Naruto, I don't know what he personally sees." A few people in attendance laughed quietly. "She has the same gift he does, and yet she seems unafraid. So, what it boils down to is, are we putting our trust in the Hyūga's famous Kekkei Genkai- which is returning very varied results at this moment-, or in the piles of evidence that have accumulated over the years in support of the opposite conclusion? If, by some small chance we are both wrong, I am certain our village's most prominent clan," No one noticed his small inflection of sarcasm, "Can act as a vanguard. Shall we put the matter to a vote?"

All around the table, various people nodded. "All right. How many are in favor of the massive amounts of evidence provided by sensei and me over the years?" A swift majority of hands, a little more than four-fifths of the table, swiftly rose, with Mikoto Uchiha's hand the first one up. "And how many are in favor of the evidence provided by the Hyūga clan?" Only Hiashi's hand and a few of the clan's close allies rose in support.

The Hokage cleared his throat. "Then I am forced to dismiss the concerns and complaints brought to my desk regarding Naruto Uzumaki and the threat of the Kyuubi breaking loose as baseless. I hope now that the matter can rest. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

AN The Second: I would just like to give credit where credit is due and mention that part of Jiraiya's refutation of Hiashi Hyūga was taken from the movie _My Cousin Vinny_. Thank you to all, and have a good night.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: As promised, here is the second part of this double-header. In regards to pairing- can't divulge yet. You'll all see soon. At some point. Not this chapter. In regards to Hiashi Hyūga… I reiterate: you'll see. I don't own Naruto, and I hope you all enjoy. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! P.S. No idea when the next installment will be coming. P.P.S. I'm reuploading this chapter due to it appearing in all italics. Second time this has happened to me. Hope this works out for everyone.

Chapter Seven: "Ah, Look At All The Lonely People"  
-line from _Eleanor Rigby _by The Beatles_._

_Even Later That Evening_

"Evening, Kakashi!" Jiraiya greeted cheerfully as the one-eyed jounin walked into his home. "I think you're out of Sake!" He said from his comfy chair, drinking down the last bit of liquid in his cup.

Well, this was unexpected. "Hello, Lord Jir-"

"Okay, cut that crap out. No Lord Jiraiya, no Jiraiya-sama; I've had enough of that today," He cut across. He paused and summoned a Toad. "Hey 'Kichi, could you swipe some of your old man's sake for me?" The Toad poofed away and reappeared a second later with a fresh bottle. "Thanks 'Kichi," He said as he dispelled it.

"Fine, then. Why are you in my home and drinking from my stash?" He asked, rather annoyed. "Especially at this hour?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Seemed like a good place to hang after I got done with my godson," He replied casually. "By the way, he's the reason why I'm here."

Kakashi resigned himself and took a seat. Well, it had something to do with Naruto; might as well get down to brass tacks. "Okay then, why are you here exactly?"

"Simple. Naruto's taking the upcoming Genin test." Kakashi blinked, not expecting that. "Now, I am fully prepared to honor our arrangement… eventually." He added the last bit hesitantly.

"Eventually?" Kakashi asked, rather annoyed. "You come into my home, drink my sake, and rescind your promi-"

"Oh calm down man! Naruto was only holding himself back to take the tests because he thought the village would soon be in danger, and because he wants to be a ninja with his friends," Jiraiya explained calmly. "The only thing that's changed in the last twenty-four hours is that his absentee godfather came back into his life, and made him his apprentice."

"Wait, he's your new apprentice?" Kakashi asked. An Academy student was good enough to impress Jiraiya? "I didn't think you'd take another one after-" He broke off and looked away. "…Well, you know."

"Gaki's exceptional; has a lot of natural talent," Jiraiya replied. "I didn't think this was going to happen, either. But hey; he's too good for his potential to be wasted."

"Fine, then. Where does that leave me?" Kakashi snapped.

"Simple, he's taking the test, we're going out on the road for a couple of years, and then we'll be back, right when his friends are supposed to take the test. That's when you can have him for your team," Jiraiya explained. "Best of both worlds; he gets some real world experience with his godfather watching out for him, and he's here to mingle with his fellow Genin and progress like a regular ninja. Besides, by that time, he'll be 100% Toad Sannin approved."

"So, it will be the same wait-length only most of that time will be spent with you?" Kakashi clarified. Okay, maybe that wasn't quite so bad. But still, it was the principle of the thing…

"Yup. You can have him on a squad and teach him teamwork, patience, and the joys of D rank missions and chasing Tora," Jiraiya replied happily. "I'll do my godfatherly duty in showing him the ways of the world. Oh, and I might look in on his Genin training from time to time," He added casually. Kakashi frowned at that.

"I don't like this," Kakashi replied bluntly. "Naruto should be on my Genin team the second he graduates. That was our arrangement."

"Hey, Kakashi, there's nothing stopping you from getting to know the kid," Jiraiya replied. He held up a copy of the latest Icha Icha book. "He shares your taste in literature."

"Really?" Kakashi asked eagerly. Another connoisseur of the finest works known to man? Maybe the Toad Sage was onto something here…

"Well, kind of. He's read them all, but he also reads a lot of other stuff," Jiraiya explained. "Reads **a** lot. But yeah, kid's going to be a powerful ninja, and he doesn't have a head full of hot air or delusions of grandeur. Trust me, you'll like the kid."

"Isn't he basically abandoning his comrades for the chance to study under a powerful ninja?" Kakashi asked dryly.

"No, he's apprenticing under a powerful ninja who's also his godfather, while his friends strive to become the best ninja they can. It's not like he's throwing them aside. They have families, friends, and attachments to the village. He also shares that, though to a lesser degree, but moreover, he's doing this so he can best serve his village. He truly believes the village will be threatened soon; he's doing this to try and help the best he can in the future he fears will come to pass," Jiraiya finished. "I've seen a lot of powerful young ninja with egos the size of the village. The kid isn't like that. Trust me. After all, I made him my new apprentice."

"Maybe I will. Eventually," Kakashi sighed. "You'll do what you think is right, Jiraiya. I only hope it is actually the right choice."

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Damn it!" Yelped the black-haired girl with it in the shape of panda buns.

"I'm sorry miss, but you fail," The proctor declared sadly as the fish she was trying to keep alive with the Mystical Palm technique passed away.

Tenten hung her head dejectedly as she left the room. This sucked. How was she ever going to be like Tsunade if she couldn't keep the damn fish alive? It would take forever to earn enough money for another test. She sighed, looked like her dreams of being like her idol were fading away to dust.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" A young man suddenly next to her asked.

"I'm fine," She lied. A blond boy her own age, with… were those whiskers? And wearing a paper-white doctor's robe. Man, he was a medic-nin too? Was she the only one left behind? "I should be going," She said quickly, trying to mask her own disappointment.

"Failed the certification test?" He asked slyly. How did he know that?

Tenten sighed; there was no use in hiding it anymore. "Yeah," She admitted sadly. "I couldn't even keep the stupid fish alive."

"Can you use the chakra scalpels technique?" He asked interestedly. Tenten shook her head; she'd never even heard of that technique. "Then I'm sorry to say you couldn't have passed anyway. At least not today," He added hurriedly when he saw the look on her face. "Do you have some time free? My shift's over, and I'd like to see if I can help you."

Tenten nodded eagerly, desperately wanting tips from a medic-nin. "Sure, I have time!"

The boy turned to the counter. "Yusei, my shift is over. I'll be back at three tomorrow."

The attendant on duty nodded. "Have a nice day, Uzumaki-san," He said with a glance upwards before he returned to milling through paperwork.

Tenten followed the guy, Uzumaki, through the streets as the sun sank lower and lower, before they finally arrived at one of the training fields with it barely over the horizon. "All right, can you do the leaf exercise?" She nodded. "The tree climbing exercise?"

"What's that?" Tenten asked. There was more she didn't know?

Naruto walked over to a nearby tree and started using his chakra to walk up the trunk. Tenten stared at him. "You're basically using your chakra to stick to the tree. It's a very good exercise for improving your chakra control. And you can't be a medic-nin without that." He jumped down, and walked over to a nearby pond. "Then, after that, there's also the water walking exercise, another good one for improving chakra control."

Tenten walked over to the tree, and tried to imitate Naruto. The only problem was, she couldn't find the right amount that would let her stick to the tree, and kept falling off as a result.

"Hmm, may I try something?" The blond asked. He whipped out a scroll. "You are familiar with these?" Tenten nodded. "Can you please unseal the object within?"

Tenten took the scroll and quickly unsealed… a kunai? "Interesting," The medic-nin muttered. "Unless I am mistaken, you have huge chakra reserves, miss," He remarked.

"Tenten."

"Sorry?"

"Tenten. My name is Tenten Hoshigari," She repeated.

"Ah, my apologies. That was rather rude of me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Anyway, as I was saying Tenten, you have huge chakra reserves. Higher than most Academy Students and Genin I've met. Most medic-nin either have small reserves that are built up over time, or a natural perfect control over their chakra," He explained. "Now, through a lot of hard work on chakra control you might be able to become a medic-nin. However, with the chakra reserves, you can use your talents for in other areas; Ninjutsu and fūinjutsu."

"Seals and flashy techniques?" Tenten scoffed. "Thanks, but no thanks." She wanted to be a Kunoichi liked Tsunade, not a flashy little glorified samurai.

"Well, if you knew what seals could do, you'd say otherwise," He warned, before he took something from one of the pouches on the side of his robe. He suddenly leapt at her and hit her in the head. "Seal!"

"What the-" She tried to speak, but her mouth wouldn't work. And her body would not move. What was going on! What was he doing!

"Three, two, one- you should be able to move now," Naruto declared. Tenten found that her movements were no longer hindered. What in Kami? "That is what sealing can do." He was kind of expecting Tenten to run off, but she stayed. It wasn't his best choice of introduction, for himself or fūinjutsu.

"What did you do? How do you do that?" She asked quickly. She gazed at the thing he'd hit her with; it was just paper with a design drawn on it. He'd used that to prevent her from moving?

"I used a seal I invented to immobilize you for ten seconds. That, my dear, is the power of fūinjutsu," He explained. "As for Ninjutsu, it might be flashy, but it can be very effective. Wind Release Great Breakthrough!" He directed his hands at a nearby tree, and the gust of wind created blew it over completely. "Flashy… but effective. If you don't like using those, then is there another school of techniques you prefer?"

Tenten shrugged, not sure why she was going to tell him this. But he seemed pretty cool, and he had been helpful, so why not? "My family runs a small weapon store on the north end of town. Sometimes, when business is slow, I take some of the weapons and practice using them."

"Weapons, fūinjutsu, Ninjutsu, and of course Taijutsu. And let's not forget your aspiration to be a medic-nin," He remarked. Tenten had a vision of herself as the kind of Kunoichi he was describing, and she liked the quick five-second image her mind provided. "Now that sounds like a skilled Kunoichi. But of course, to get there, it will take a lot of practice."

"Well, that's the thing, I don't have anyone to practice Kenjutsu and the like against," She explained mournfully. It was stupid really, but the other people in her class were too busy with other things. There was this one guy, Neji, who was so cool… such a genius! If only he had time to spar with her…

"If you want, I could spar against you," Naruto offered. Granted, he didn't like using swords, but Tenten was a friend. Was being the operative word. Maybe she'd soon be a friend again. He owed her the opportunity at least. "I've never tried using a sword, but it could be good practice." He'd hated using swords, but he could endure a few hours of practice a week for a friend.

Tenten smiled. Someone who wasn't too busy to spar with her! Finally! "Would you be willing to show me some more cool fūinjutsu?" She'd had no idea how neat it was. And he'd said she might have an aptitude for it.

"Sure! Here- this is another invention of mine. Two-way message scrolls." He handed her one that only distinguished itself as one of his special inventions by the small fūinjutsu design at the top of the page. "You can write on that, and I'll be able to read it. The writing at the top will disappear as a conversation progresses," Naruto explained. "I'll show you some more later, if you want."

"Then I'd love to spar with you!" Tenten announced excitedly as she took the scroll.

* * *

_Next Day_

Danger. Danger lurked close by. He was walking into a trap; he knew that much. But sacrifices had to be made. There was something he needed. Something he had lost, and needed to regain. Quickly. In a hurry. On the double. If he was soon going to be traveling the Elemental Nations with his godfather, than he needed to do this. Sacrifices had to made for the greater good; for his greater good. He sighed, trembling as the grunts and groans became louder and louder with every footstep. His doom approached.

"Faster, Lee! You must push yourself further!" Guy shouted. He was standing off to the side, in his traditional Kami-awful green jumpsuit. Lee, meanwhile, seemed to be in the middle of speed drills. Dashing from one end of the clearing to the other, over, and over, and over again.

"Am I interrupting something?" Naruto asked as he walked into the middle of their clearing. Both occupants turned and stared at him. With broad smiles on their face. Good. Or bad. Possibly very bad.

"Uzumaki-san!" Lee had stopped his training and him wrapped in a hug. "It is good to see you! What are you doing here!" Thankfully, he let go quickly enough.

Poker face. Act. Casual. Casual, dammit. Don't crack. Not now. The stakes were too high! "Well, I wanted to make sure you were not feeling any aftereffects from the procedure you underwent-"

"Oh, Uzumaki-san, I feel so light and youthful!" Lee cried joyously. He demonstrated by throwing several practice punches and kicks, and then using Kawarimi to switch himself with a nearby log. "See! See what you have done for me and my youthful energies!"

"And I was also wondering if I could perhaps train with you two?" Naruto asked before he lost his nerve. Guy and Lee stopped what they were doing, and stared at him. Bad. Very bad. Should he attempt to back away slowly?

"Ah, another student wishing to partake in youthful exercise!" Guy recited as he gave him his patented nice-guy pose. Okay, perhaps this was turning out better than he'd hoped. "Of course, Uzumaki-san. You are welcome whenever you wish."

Whew! Wait, should he be happy? Did that mean there was something wrong with him? Casual. Act casual. Poker face. Courtesy. Need some courtesy. "Thank you, Lee-san, Guy-sensei. I have not found a proper Taijutsu form to use, and I was hoping to ask for your advice," Naruto replied with a bow.

"Such respect! Such a youthful student! Of course, Uzumaki-san!" Guy kept his smile as he fell into a stance. "Now first, you must copy my stance. I think this form will be the right one for you. If not, we can try other forms. Now then, the purpose of this stance is to…"

* * *

_Six Days Later_

Neji stared scornfully at his cousin. "I do not appreciate being forced to watch over you, Hinata-sama," He said neutrally. Was he so unimportant to the clan that he was reduced to being her monitor when she had transgressed?

She stared at him angrily. **He** didn't appreciate this! "Then don't! You don't have to be my 'guard dog!' I've already been made into a prisoner by my clan for the past week! And now you're also supposed to keep me under surveillance! This is my punishment, not yours! My punishment for being unafraid to speak my mind and follow my heart!"

Neji didn't reply, following her as she made her way to the Academy. Did she not realize the danger she was in? There was something dark in Uzumaki; any Hyūga could see that. Did she really willingly blind herself to that? To the danger staring her in the face? "The clan feels you are being too callous with your own safety, Hinata-sama," He finally replied.

"Why, because Naruto has something evil sealed into him!" She snarled. Neji turned, surprised. "I can see it quite clearly, Neji. I can see why our clan fears him. He has even told me of it. But he is not the evil he contains, merely its repressor. If you knew him, you'd understand," She muttered.

"I truly doubt it," Neji scoffed. "I think-" But whatever was on his mind was interrupted by the appearance of Naruto. Speak, and the devil comes. Literally.

"Hello, Hinata. I see the clan finally let you out of your cell," Naruto joked, slinging an arm around her shoulder. A warm smile appeared on her face. And a slight blush as well.

Neji immediately shoved him backwards. "I'll have to ask you to stay away from the clan heiress, Uzumaki," He declared neutrally. Hinata glared at her cousin. Who the hell did he think he was!

"Well, Hinata, do you want me to leave?" She shook her head vigorously. "Then I'm staying. Unless you want to fight me or something?"

"If I have to," Neji shot back. Who the hell did he think he was! If he had to, he would battle the demon. For his clan.

"Fine, we have twenty minutes before class," He said, walking over to a nice grassy plain. No one else was around. Not at this time of the morning, in this part of town. "Come at me, Neji."

Neji took it as an invitation and activated his Byakugan. He readied himself, and when he saw his opponent make no move to attack, he ran towards Naruto. He drove a palm towards his head, before Naruto swiftly held up a hand to block it. Perfect, he'd fallen into his trap.

Neji leapt back. "You can't beat the power of the Gentle Fist, Uzumaki!" He warned. Just a few more tenketsu to go…

"Look again, Neji," He said, holding out the arm he had used to block. Neji stared as the tenketsu point he'd just closed, reopened. "I heard you two talking. About what was sealed in me," He paled. "Well, that's pretty much all the evil being sealed in me is good for. But I'm going to make it count," He finished as he leapt towards Neji.

Neji quickly raised a hand in an attempt to block. It blocked Naruto's strike, barely, but he quickly swung his leg, forcing Neji to lean and leap back, once more. "Wind Release: Gale Palm." With a clap of his hands, a gale of wind rocketed Neji backwards into a tree. He recovered, only to duck as Naruto, who'd closed the distance while he was otherwise occupied, aimed another kick at him. The splinters from the impact of the tree collided with him, and Neji collapsed to the ground

"Neji, I'm faster, stronger, and have access to more powerful techniques than you. And your ace in the hole won't work against me. You can't win this battle," Naruto declared. It once again struck him as an odd reversal of roles in this lifetime. But at least he was still fighting for the right reasons.

"I can't… give up!" Neji shouted the last part as he jumped up, and tried to punch Naruto in the head. It was Naruto's turn to leap back, and once his feet were planted firmly on the ground, he made the cross seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Four clones of him appeared next to the original. "Get him, boys!" Before Neji had a chance to properly recover, two of the clones had plowed into him, grabbing hold of his arms. Neji slammed one of them in its junk, forcing it to dispel, before the other one got him with a powerful kick to the face, which knocked him out cold. The three remaining clones stood over him protectively, while Hinata, who'd witnessed all of this, bit her lip nervously.

Naruto quickly dispelled his clones and ran over to Neji's unconscious body. He put his hands over Neji's head and began healing his opponent. Ten minutes left, better hurry! With three minutes to go, he finally regained consciousness. Though he still looked pretty out of it.

"I won, you lost," Naruto said once he'd sat up. "Sorry Neji, but I won't allow your clan to just persecute your cousin for being friends with me. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Run Hinata!" He whispered desperately to his cousin. "He's a demon! You must run! Please trust me! Get away before he corrupts you!"

Naruto looked around; no one else was there. "I'm not a demon. I'm what is known as a Jinchuuriki. Basically, someone with a demon sealed inside them. If I really was a demon, would I have helped your clan? Would I have healed you? Could I even have healed you if I was a demon?"

"I can see the real you," Neji challenged. "I can see you for what you are! As can my clan! We aren't blind to the monster inside you! We know the truth!" He finished, completely terrified. He really seemed to think Naruto was going to kill him.

"The monster is inside me, but I'm not a demon," Naruto whispered. "I am not. There are others like me. Others burdened in a similar manner; tasked with keeping the demon at bay."

Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder. "He isn't, Neji. I know about the demon. Please, trust me. I'm not making a mistake." She glanced at Naruto. "He is my friend Neji. He's been a much better friend to me than the rest of my clan. I would trust him with my life."

Neji stared at her. He'd failed. Naruto had won. "I have to go. But I will be back for you, Hinata-sama. I will save you, and show you the truth."

Hinata stared at him sadly as he walked away. "Why are they all so blind?" She moaned.

Naruto shrugged. There was nothing else he could really say. "Come on. We have to get to class. We're already late."

* * *

"Please go out on a date with me!"

"No, go out with me, Naruto-kun!"

Surprisingly, the target of these shouts wasn't Sasuke, but rather Naruto. At least this time. And the shouting came from, as usual, Sakura and Hinata. Naruto sighed, rather annoyed. Okay, this had to stop now. Audience? Very limited, thankfully. Most of his classmates had better things to do with their lunch hour than get a headache. Only Ino and Kiba were in attendance.

"Look. Hinata, Sakura; please listen to me," He begged. Thankfully, they listened. "Now you two are two dignified, self-respecting Kunoichi. Don't you have better things to do than ask me out on a date day after day?" They both vehemently shook their heads and he sweatdropped. "Okay, look. No matter what, I won't stop being your friends. Even if you keep bugging me for the rest of it for a date. But please, I'm not interested in dating right now. _Anyone_!" He emphasized the last bit. He didn't add "Ever" as he would have liked to. "Maybe after I'm a Genin, but I'm too busy now! And You're too busy as well. Please, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I'm just not interested right now." Well, he'd tried the Sasuke approach, the dodging approach, the gentle approach; what did he have to lose with an honesty approach? Was it his imagination, or was this actually getting through?

Both girls looked down. Finally they spoke. "Maybe someday?" Sakura asked hopefully, her eyes still downcast.

"Maybe someday," Naruto repeated gently. Maybe. Yeah right. "But definitely not today. Or tomorrow. Check back after we're all Genin. I just can't even think about dating until then."

Hinata nodded sadly. "I'll hold you to that," She said, forcing a smile.

Sakura nodded resolutely. "So will I."

Naruto resisted the urge to wipe sweat off his forehead. Could he really have dodged the bullet? "But for now, we must train."

* * *

"You disappoint me, daughter." Even if she'd willingly come home with Neji, if only to prove a point. Stand by her convictions, she said. Why was she so unconcerned with the demon trouncing her cousin, his nephew?

"You disappoint me father," Hinata replied scathingly.

Hiashi shook his head. "If you had any idea what he was-"

"I know what he is. A Jinchuuriki. He told me so."

"You have no idea what he is capable of," He replied steadily. Why must she be so defiant?

"Yes. I do. I trust him," She replied.

"Too much." He pulled a piece of paper out of his robe. With a familiar fūinjutsu marking on top of it. "You have been communicating with him."  
"You searched my room!" She half asked, half accused in a scandalized tone of voice. "You've been reading our conversations!"

"It was necessary. You do not realize the danger you are in," Hiashi declared sadly. "He is deceiving you."

"He is not!" Hinata shouted. "I don't know why you have such a vendetta against him! But I don't care!" With that, she stormed off. Hiashi was tempted to call her back, but he was too frustrated to want to continue. In effect, he was simply banging his head against the wall. She just did not understand.

Collapsing into his chair, Hiashi pondered going off and continuing the argument. No. Not worth it. She would understand in time. He just hoped the price wouldn't be too high. As it had been for him. He'd already paid the price with one of his best friend's lives. The village needed him back as Hokage now. More than ever; the Third could handle the job a little less every day. Why did he have to go before his time?

It was cruel, too cruel, that he and his family had been killed in the Kyuubi's rampage. Minato himself had given his life to stop its assault upon the village. He and his clan now were forced to assume the role of protector; the one who must be vigilant against the threat. Perhaps the only ones in the village; or at least that was how it seemed nowadays. Kyuubi had broken free from his friend's wife, Kushina; his lovely wife. The strongest and loveliest Kunoichi he'd ever known, with the exception of his own wife. The demon had taken Minato and his entire family. If Kushina was unable to hold the demon back, it was only a matter of time until the insignificant child Minato had been forced to use for his sealing was defeated by it as well. And then what was the village to do?

As was his habit when he was agitated, Hiashi cast his mind around for another subject to occupy it. His brother? Hizashi had been just as much a friend to Minato as he had been. He shared his pain. He understood. They had both been outraged with the mockery of granting the child Kushina's surname. He was no Uzumaki. He was no Namikaze. He was just an ordinary boy Minato had been forced to use to end Kyuubi's reign of destruction, after his wife and child were slain by the demon. They'd been the only ones outraged by Third's choice of name, and his insinuation that Minato had wanted the bastard boy honored as a hero. The nerve of the man. He just did not understand.

His clan? The clan was in a state of distress. Chaos, even. Thanks to the demon child. The heiress possessed a foolish infatuation with him. Some among the clan sided with her. That damn infatuation he could seemingly not get around. It blocked his path like a wall of iron. If only she could see. If only she could understand.

Disgusted with that line of thought, he glanced at the message scroll, almost against his will. He glanced through the conversation; he was the reason she had striven to be more diligent with her studies? Disgusting. Downright shameful, even. He was about to put it aside when he glanced at the seal used on top to enable such a perversion of nature.

He gazed at it closely… and gasped. Did he have no decency! He had stolen from their clan! There was no doubt about it; part of the seal design resembled part of the design of the Caged Bird seal! The part that allowed punishment to be administered to unruly members of the lower house; he'd stolen it and used it in his seal! The arrogance! He'd stolen from their clan! He was about to get up and show off Uzumaki's crime to Hinata, when a passing thought forced him to stop. One that halted him in his tracks: How had he made such a thing?

Kyuubi? Why would the Kyuubi have knowledge of seals? Rationally, the demon should detest seals with every fiber of its being. Didn't Kushina once explain to him that it was the manner of its imprisonment for generations? So Kyuubi would see fit to use seals simply to communicate with his daughter under his nose? Yeah…no. No, that didn't make sense. None at all. Could he… Wait, Jiraiya!

The fūinjutsu master must have aided hi… No. Nope. Couldn't be. Jiraiya had come into town a month ago. There were indications that this had seen much more than a month's use. Bottles of ink. Broken pens. The worn paper. All hidden. And Hinata's choice of expression. Jiraiya was out as an option.

The Third? The man who was always complaining about the massive amounts of paperwork he had to do? And how little free time he had left as a result? _He_ dropped everything to teach the demon advanced fūinjutsu? Involving a partial replication of sacred Hyūga traditional fūinjutsu? Not likely. Not at all likely. Even with his apparent fondness for the demon, he would never risk such a thing. But the question remained: How had this been made?

How? How could it have been made? Unless there was another seal master, one with knowledge of the Caged Bird seal whom he had overlo… Yeah. Not likely. Up until recently, the boy had been the village pariah. As he rightly deserved. No one who might have taken the time to teach him such a thing would have access to such a thing. Even if he'd learned the basics, no fūinjutsu master could have showed it to him. Was it possible he'd accidently recreated it?

How could that be? Only a fūinjutsu master of the highest caliber could have used the seal and transposed the exact part needed to allow this object to function as intended. Clearly, the boy would have had access to no one who could have fit that description. Where did that leave him? Well, he must have simply recreated it. It was only logical, given the evidence he had. No one else could have helped him create it. And the Kyuubi would never aid him in a fūinjutsu endeavor. Never. So where did that leave him?

Well, the boy must have created it on his own. Recreated an ancient and closely guarded clan secret to… okay, that sounded stupid too. Was it possible? Could the boy have had such skill in fūinjutsu? Could he be a fūinjutsu prodigy of that high a caliber? Could it be? How could it be? How could he possess it? Why would he have such skill in fūinjutsu?

_"Hiashi-san, have you ever considered why I was chosen for this? Exactly who I look like? My last name, perhaps? There is a reason I am as I am. One I am certain you do not grasp." The blasted boy had explained that day._

Hiashi sat up. _"Who I look like?"_ Messy blond hair. Bright blue eyes. He'd once thought the boy's appearance was a form of mockery. But… "_My last name, perhaps?_" Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. _"Why do you like that stupid book?" Hiashi had once asked him about __**The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.**_

_"I want my son to be just like the main character," Minato had explained with a pat of Kushina's swollen belly. She'd chuckled appreciatively. Hiashi had chuckled too._ Mianto… who'd been a fūinjutsu master.

Naruto. Uzumaki. Kushina Uzumaki. He'd known that. No one else in the village had really known of their marriage. Her surname had had no meaning to them. But to him… No. No way. Appearance. Last Name. And…"_Have you ever considered why I was chosen for this?" _

_ "I want my son to be just like the main character."_

_ "There is a reason I am as I am. One I am certain you do not grasp."_

"_There will come a day when you look back on this moment with great regret. And it will come sooner than you think."_

Could it be? He gripped the edge of his seat as he concentrated on the sudden and surprising idea. Could it really be? He was certain Minato's son had died in the attack on Kushina. That was what he'd heard. _"I will do what is needed to protect this village," The Third explained patiently amidst the backdrop of the setting sun. Hiashi had walked out of the room, enraged by his stalling. _Lied? He could have... No, there was no way. It couldn't be. It was not possible. Roughly gripping the paper, he scrambled towards the clan library, intent on doing research.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This is probably going to be the last chapter I publish for this fic this year. I kind of got this one out in a rush, so there might be some mistakes. I just needed to get this one out to tie up a lot of loose ends and push things forward. Anyway, I don't own Naruto, and I hope you all enjoy. P.S. Yet again, I seem to be having a problem where this chapter is displayed all in italics. I am working on correcting it.

Chapter Eight: "There's Something Happening Here… What It Is Ain't Exactly Clear"  
-Line from _For What it's Worth_by Buffalo Springfield

_One Week Later_

"You seem preoccupied, brother," Commented a curious Hizashi, flanked by a worn Neji and Hinata, who'd spent the last three hours sparring under his watchful eye. As was his habit for the last week, his brother was knee deep in literature, all of which concerned the Fourth Hokage, and sitting tensely in the clan library.

His brother seemed to ignore his comment. "Tell me what you see here, brother," He commanded, handing his brother a book opened to the page he wanted him to see.

"It seems to be a picture of the demon child. Why does this matter?" He asked coldly.

"Minato at ten," Hiashi corrected swiftly. "Who married Kushina Uzumaki. Who sealed the Kyuubi into, who I suspect to be, his son."

Hizashi dropped the book in shock. He stared at his brother. "No. Not true. Can't be. The Third-"

"The Hokage has stated many times that he will do what is necessary for the village's security. Such as protecting the late Hokage's son," Hiashi explained. He turned swiftly. "Daughter, when did Uzumaki give you the message scroll?"

"A few weeks after we started the Academy," She answered proudly, though she and her cousin were incredibly confused by what the two were discussing.

Hiashi handed his brother the scroll. "Look at the seal on top. Uzumaki made it. And it uses a variation of the Caged Bird Seal." He saw the look of anger on his brother's face. "No one else could have given him access. There are no other fūinjutsu masters who could have provided answers. The only way he could have ever done so, is if he had a hereditary skill. Like his father." He gestured once more to the picture of Minato.

"The Hokage told us of his passing," His brother protested weakly once more. "Why would he simply not have given our clan guardianship?"

"Because that would have involved telling someone. And if word got out, well… I doubt Iwa would be willing to let sleeping dogs lie," Hiashi explained. "Nor would it have changed anything with the other villager's dislike. It would not have swayed the opinion of the average Konoha citizen. It would have brought unnecessary danger upon him for very limited gain. But now… he's no longer a pariah. And seeing as he's the son of the Fourth, and Kushina…" He trailed off, thinking. "Brother. Inform our clan of this development." He turned slightly. "Daughter. Your punishment is lifted. Pursue Uzumaki with vigor." Hinata stared at him, thinking her father had lost his mind. "Neji, you are no longer required to act as her escort."

"But brother, what about the demon?" Hizashi asked, still feeling lost by this sudden turn of events.

"Minato would never have let his son be taken over. A random orphan boy? Perhaps, if there was no other choice. His son… no. Never," Hiashi replied. "I must go."

"Where are you going!" Hizashi asked urgently. Perhaps Hinata had hit the nail on the head?

"To confront the Hokage," Hiashi replied as he swiftly left the room.

* * *

"What can I do for you, Hyūga-san?" The Hokage asked courteously as Hiashi rushed into his office. It was certainly in the clan head's nature to demand a meeting with him out of the blue.

Hiashi pulled out the one book he'd kept with him, the one with a picture of Minato as a young boy. He passed it over. "You told me their son had died. He lives still… he holds the demon."

The Hokage swiftly checked all indicators in his office to make sure this conversation was to be private. Satisfied, he nodded. "Yes. He is. I was certain you would have put the pieces together sooner, Hyūga-san."

Hiashi sank into a chair. "So it's true. Naruto Uzumaki is really…"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," The Hokage answered easily. "If I may, how did you finally figure it out?"  
Hiashi thrust the message scroll at his desk. "The seal at the top. No fūinjutsu master could have taught him that. He had to learn the basics, and then improvise. Because part of that seal uses a variation of the Caged Bird Seal."

"Ah, I see," The Hokage replied after examining the document closely. "Though that last part is untrue. Naruto was taught by a seal master who was familiar with your traditional seal," The Hokage replied at last.

"He was?" Hiashi asked curiously.

"Minato appears to him in his dreams," The Hokage explained. "I did not know that he was quite so proficient in fūinjutsu, but seeing as he is, it was his father that taught him."

Hiashi stared at him. "So he did know?" He breathed at last.

The Hokage chewed on his pipe. "He's known since he's turned six. Minato explained everything to him. Everything. It is why he trains day after day to be a ninja. He aspires to be a ninja in the service of the village just as his father was."

"I see," Hiashi replied finally after thinking it over for a long time. "What of their estate?"

"He inherited Kushina's old apartment. He has also inherited a limited amount of their wealth," The Hokage replied. "The rest was donated back to the village in various ways."

"I… see," Hiashi repeated. "Well, my clan must work towards repairing our relationship with him. Can you suggest a particular way to go about doing so?"

"Unfortunately, I can not. Naruto will soon be leaving the village," The Hokage explained. "Once he becomes a Genin, his Godfather and he will be leaving to travel together."

"His Godfath-… Jiraiya," Hiashi realized. "That was why he returned so suddenly to the village."

"Yes," The Hokage admitted. "Naruto has told me that he will be busy these last few months making certain that he is ready for their journey."

"Does anyone else in the village know of his imminent departure?" Hiashi asked.

"Kakashi. That is everyone who knows. Naruto told me that he would inform his friends when his departure date drew closer," The Hokage explained.

"So can he summon toads as well?" He asked.

"Yes," The Hokage replied. "He once summoned one for my amusement."

"I see," Hiashi replied. Finally, after a few moments of thinking, he could not find anything else he wanted to ask. Save one. "So what happens now?"

"Now? Normally, I would force you to take on a secrecy seal, but I know what Hyūga tradition has to say about that." As stated by Hyūga tradition, only the lesser house could ever be branded with any kind of fūinjutsu. The Hokage was not going to throw away the gains of the afternoon on causing a civil war in their clan. "However, you will keep quiet about this, Hiashi."

"I will not tell anyone else," Hiashi replied. 'Though I've already told my brother. And my daughter and nephew may be able to put the pieces together. Oh, and my brother is telling the rest of the clan as we speak. But I will not tell anyone else.'

"Then have a good day, Hyūga-san," The Hokage said as a dismissal with a puff of his pipe.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

Back. They were all back. Earth. Wind. Water. Fire. And Lightning. He once again had all elemental affinities. He'd tested it out with chakra paper; his wind cut it into four pieces, and of the pieces, one lit on fire, another was soaked, another turned to dust, and the last curled with electricity coursing through it. How was this possible? How could he have accomplished this so much faster than last time? It had taken his decades to get them all working right. And that was with about the same number of clones.

It was incredibly confusing. Puzzling. Confounding even. Perhaps it was his knowledge of the subject. Perhaps he'd subconsciously remembered the right way to channel those elements, to convert his chakra and gain mastery over it. But that didn't make sense. After all, if that were true, then why couldn't other things have stuck with him? After all, he didn't subconsciously remember every little thing to perform a jutsu this time around. He just remembered the general steps, like the three things needed to form a Rasengan, or the four steps to recreate his Blade of Wind. Why should this be so different?

Wait a minute, wait a minute! When exactly had he started working on those other elements? Probably in his early twenties. And when had he mastered them? His mid-forties. A few years after he'd finished with his chakra control experiment…

That must have been it! Chakra control! That proper regulation of chakra must have been what sped up the process. That made sense! Because if he was attempting to refine his chakra into elemental chakra for another element, then it must have required the finest control, like threading it through a needle. So that was why he'd had such quick results this time around. Two thousand clones- a bit above what he'd devoted last time- for three months at sixteen hours a day. That was a long time. A very long time. But what mattered was that he had them now. So where did that leave him?

Well, he'd developed an affinity for all five elements. Wind, was mastered, of course, because that had been his primary element last time around. Lightning, well he'd barely started working on that. Barely. Not even enough time and effort devoted to it for a C-ranked jutsu. Earth. He'd gotten that affinity two weeks ago. Barely touched it since. Water. One week ago. Fire. Just today. Okay, so he needed a new training regimen.

Five thousand clones; a nice, safe amount. Four elements. Twelve hundred clones an element. In such a small space- would someone notice? Perhaps Anko, she was the only one who journeyed this far to train. And if she did, she probably wouldn't tell. As long as he bribed her with dango and sake, of course.

Okay, so lightning. Now that he had an affinity, he needed to get his clones working on the exercises. So first there was the basic channeling exercise, the one where they were trying to hold a basic charge without killing themselves. Did he mention that training up the lightning element was perilous? But yeah, once his clones could hold and direct charge onto metal surfaces, they could progress further.

For water, it was all about using chakra to cause a disruption on a body of water. His clones training that one were going to have to gather around the local ponds and streams and work on disrupting the water with their chakra. Once they could do it with really complex shapes, he would be fine to go further. That was generally a very easy element to train, so he might have something for that a little bit after he became a Genin.

Earth. Well, that element's training involved clones sitting around and trying to force their chakra to move the ground around them. That was an incredibly hard exercise for him to master- he just could not sync his chakra with the ground around him for a long time. Of course, when he finally could do that, he'd used Earth manipulation to sense pulses in the ground, and tell when people were around him. Something most advanced Iwa-nin could do as well. It was a cool trick, if nothing else. And if done right, it could be absolutely deadly in combat.

Finally, fire. Basic training for that involved making flames dance at his chakra's command. The only trouble with that was finding a large supply of fire that was also well contained. But he knew of a few ways to work with that handicap. And like water, once his clones could make fire literally dance, then he was done with that and ready to go further.

The last two hundred clones could work on jutsus for him. In these months of training, he'd relearned his basic combination jutsus- Wind Release: Toad Gun, Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet, Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet. Man, it was good to hang with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu once again. He had to take special care to make sure no one saw his summons though; if they saw it, they might realize where they had gotten it from, and that might cause unnecessary headaches before his departure with Jiraiya, when everyone was sure to find out. Let the Hokage deal with any backlashes from that.

Lucky, his toad summons seemed pretty cordial towards him. It took next to no time to become friends with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu this time because he knew how they rolled. Gamabunta hadn't liked him at first, but after Naruto challenged him to a drinking contest, and won, with Kyuubi's aid, the giant toad boss could always find time for him. Gamahiro and Gamaken were great for working on Taijutsu or Kenjutsu with; after all, he had sparring sessions with Tenten, and he had to relearn how to wield a sword, if only so he wouldn't get clobbered. Didn't change the fact that he wasn't that nuts about using one. Anyway, he hadn't begun retraining Sage Mode with Fukasaku and Shima yet, because they made the decision about how ready he was. The one big difference was that this time around, Gamariki didn't hate his guts, because he'd never had that accident with dispelling the Genjutsu. Which did change things, because he could now use Gamatatsu and Gamariki together for a more powerful version of Wind Release: Toad Gun and Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet.

As well as relearning how to work with his toads, he'd also gotten back several jutsu. He'd quickly added back Wind Release: Rasengan to his arsenal, just for its sheer destructive potential. He held off on pushing it further into Rasenshuriken or Rasenspear form simply because of the magnitude of destruction that would be emitted from his experimentation; the name of the game was staying below the radar. He'd also relearned Wind Release: Twister Shot, that guy Setsuna's -from the Land of Demons that one time- technique Wind Release: Godly Wind From The Mountains, and Asuma's creation Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist. Other than wind related jutsus and toad combination jutsus, he'd also gotten back Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death, Demonic Illusion: False Surrounding Technique, Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique, and the Bringer of Darkness Technique. That last technique had been and was presently being used as another one of his insane training regimens. He'd have a clone use it on him, and then he would attempt to use his other senses to fight back against and defeat the clones. Lucky, with his great hearing, sense of smell, and if he could get that earth pulse technique working again, he could literally fight an opponent blindfolded.

Though he'd relearned many jutsus in the last few months, there were always more needed. Because he had a horde of enemies to defeat in the near future. The near future that drew closer with every second. Using the simultaneous chakra release of his Ultimate Tornado Defense, he'd derived a much less costly jutsu- Wind Release: Wind Surge, which acted as pushback against other attacks. Basically, if someone attacked him, and he had preparation time, he could emit wind chakra which could cancel out the attack, and knock his opponent backwards. It wasn't the greatest jutsu, and it was still a work in progress, but there might one day be a use for it. And it was good practice. He was also working on that Silent Wind technique those Suna Anbu could use to sneak up on their targets. And then there was that Raptor Swarm Assault technique that turned wind chakra into lethal birds. Then there were some Kenjetsu support techniques he could use his wind for. And finally, there was another stealth technique- One With The Wind, which enhanced his speed and blurred him from view. Slightly. But yeah, his clones could handle that while he went off to work on Taijutsu with Guy… bloody raving sadistic lunatic. With a creepy smile and sunset Genjutsu. Urgh.

So with that plan of action, he summoned up the number of clones he'd decided on. And sank to his knees. Damn, that was a lot of chakra. Using chakra for that many clones was one of the few things that could momentarily deplete his reserves. He slowly got back to his feet. Wow, he was feeling better already. Thank you insanely immense chakra reserves. And demon fox responsible for it all. And now it was time for punishment- err, Taijutsu training with Guy.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

"It's hard winning people over, isn't it?" Naruto asked Sasuke. A grumbling and annoyed Sasuke. "Hey, you have Kiba and Chouji. They are willing to put up with your nonsense. And Ino always loves to spend time with you." He fixed Naruto with his dirtiest stare. "Just saying. Even if I have no idea what's going through that girl's head."

"Yeah, but Sakura and Hinata hate me," Sasuke moaned as he flung a kunai. "And both of them could have been really useful. What did I do to piss Hinata off anyway?"

'Well, there was that one time where you publicly asked in front of everyone how any great clan of the village could have a heiress who was so weak in battle," Naruto pointed out. Sasuke glared at him. "The truth hurts; deal with it, Sasuke. You're unhappy with how much progress you've made towards gathering allies? So work on it. Consider it a form of training," Naruto suggested.

"Training? How can I call that training?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Diplomatic training. After all, diplomacy is the art of saying nice ninken until you can find a kunai. Well, maybe that would work better if you got a dog. I'm sure the Inuzuka's would be happy to sell you one," He suggested brightly.

"Just… shut up. Please," Sasuke muttered. He flung more kunai at the target on the training grounds of his clan compound. "Think I can beat Itachi now?" He asked idly as he retrieved the kunai.

Naruto stared at him for a moment, and then fell down laughing. Sasuke glared at him, even managing a spark of killing intent. "Oh, you were serious about that?" He asked from the ground. Sasuke nodded. Naruto went back to laughing hysterically. "Okay, okay, I'm fine," He said after a few minutes of hugging the ground, wiping the tears of laughter before he answered. "And Sasuke: no. Not even close. You won't be close until you're a jounin. Period. Wasn't Itachi an Anbu, after all?"

"Sometimes I really hate you," Sasuke muttered.

SMACK! "Be nice to your friend, Sasuke," His mother scolded with a smack on the head. "He's just being honest. Why can't you do something more productive with your time?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm all for anything else, but he pretty much always wants to train," He explained. He glanced at his watch. "Oh, Sasuke, I've got to get going."

Sasuke sighed. "Why are you so busy lately?" He asked as he began walking away from his mother, who had stayed to do some gardening.

Naruto shrugged as he kept pace. "I have a job. At the hospital; you know that. And I six people to train with. Excluding you."

"Really? Who?" Sasuke asked curiously, falling into lock step beside Naruto as he walked out of the compound. "Who else are you training with?"

"Well, you already know I train with Sakura and Hinata," Naruto replied. "Then there is this girl Tenten I spar with twice a week. She's a weapon's nut, so that's what we mostly practice with."

"Tenten, from that weapons store?" Naruto nodded. "Don't know why you hang around with her; she doesn't seem to be much of a people person."

"Eh, she's nervous. Or dedicated. Or some bizarre combination of the two. Anyway, there's also Lee and Guy, though I consider sparring with them to be one person because Guy supervises and Lee pummels me."

"He beats you?" Sasuke asked in amazement. "That's actually possible?"

"In a one on one pure Taijutsu contest from the guy who's been studying that solely for years? Yeah, it is. But whenever Guy lets us use a full arsenal, I win," Naruto replied. "There's also Shikamaru, though that's less sparring and more mind-games."

"What do you mean? He's a lazy bastard," Sasuke scoffed. 'Even if I want him to help me kill my brother, that's still true.'

"No, he just has a different idea of training. It's why he spends hours staring at clouds, or playing Shogi. He sees his ultimate weapon as his brainpower, and he works as hard as he can to exercise that while letting the useless tidbits flutter past his mind," Naruto replied.

"Like I said; lazy bastard," Sasuke repeated.

"Fine, fine. He's a lazy bastard. Feel better now?" Sasuke nodded slightly. "Finally, there's also Kiba."

"Kiba? Really, I thought dog boy didn't like doing work outside of class?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Oh, he doesn't. But he absolutely loves sparring and going all out. And I'm fine with sparring with him," Naruto finished. "I will mention though that I occasionally spar with Hinata's cousin Neji. I had to kick his ass a few months back, and since then, the Hyūga 'genius' decided he needed training time with the one opponent who beat him," Naruto finished. "So whenever I'm over at the compound, he challenges me to a spar… and loses. Sometimes, in full view of his clan."

"You're really cool with the Hyūga's now?" Sasuke asked. "Because it seemed only yesterday that the entire clan, sans Hinata, hated your guts."

"Yup, everything's cool." 'Because Hiashi knows whose son I am.' "I'm pretty much treated as an honored guest whenever I'm over."

Sasuke shook his head. "You're incredible." He paused. "Can't you find some more time to hang out?" Naruto almost stopped and turned, curious as to whether the person next to him was an impostor. Sasuke. Wanted to hang out? With him? Yep, good thing he was getting out of Konoha soon. This place was turning into a nut house.

Naruto turned and gave his friend- the guy really seemed to be his friend- a gentle smile. "Sure, buddy. We can hang out a few nights if you want?" He offered.

Sasuke nodded. "I'd like that. I'm getting bored out of my mind sitting here and training. And then of course, after I've trained for a bit, my mother comes over and scolds me for training so hard. So I need to find something else to do with my time."

"I know Kiba and Chouji. They'd be willing to spar with you if you wanted. And Kiba's always good for a game of pool." Sasuke looked at him curiously. "He has a pool table in his living room. And Chouji is always down for a meal. Just make sure that someone else is paying." Sasuke shuddered at the thought of footing the Akimichi's entire food bill for a meal. "But yeah, I'll be around here a bit more if that's what you want." Naruto glanced at the time. "I have to go now. Later Sasuke."

* * *

_Next Day_

"Urgh! Why can't I do this stupid technique?" Sakura sank to the ground. "Oh, it's hopeless."

"Meh. It's not hopeless, Sakura," Naruto corrected from the place where he sat. He got up and brushed his clothes off. "Here, let me show you again." He leaned down and made the hand seals for effect. And blue chakra concentrated around his hands as he reactivated his chakra scalpels.

Sakura looked at him sadly. "I've been trying to get this technique working for two years, Naruto. I just can't do it."

"Hold out your hands Sakura. Please," Confused, she did as he instructed. Naruto placed his hands on her wrist. "Now make the hand seals, please." She stared at him, confused. "Use the seals that you would if your hands were together and you were actually trying to perform the technique."

"Umm, okay." She flashed through Tiger, Horse, Rabbit, Rat, Dog. "Those are the hand seals I'd need."

"Your Tiger seal is a little crooked and you have the wrong hand situated within the other for the Rat seal," Naruto explained casually. "Here, like this." He proceeded to show her the Tiger seal and the Rat seal again. "Now you try it."

Sakura flashed through the seals for chakra scalpels again. And a faint blue aura covered her hands before it dissipated. "Did you see that!" She breathed. "I did it! I actually did it!"

"Yeah, congratulations Sakura. Now I don't want to be a killjoy, but you need to work on your hand seals a bit more. If you do that, and couple it with a little more chakra training, then that technique should be ready to go in combat," Naruto explained.

Sakura hugged him. "Thank you Naruto! Thank you so much!"

Naruto couldn't help it. He smiled; her cheerfulness was infectious. "Now now, Sakura. You need to get some more work in on that technique. Try it again."

Sakura stepped back, and went back to work flashing through hand seals. After another ten attempts, she once again managed a flicker of blue aura. "Right. Hand seals," She muttered. She ran into her house and grabbed her academy text book. Naruto watched her as she began going through every seal until they all matched the book's description. "Okay." She held out her hands once again, and went through the necessary seals. The blue aura of chakra scalpels covered her hands once again, and didn't dissipate this time. "Wow. That's… draining." She quickly ended the technique.

"Like I said, you need to exercise your chakra reserves some more," Naruto commented.

"Sakura! Dinner!" Her mother shouted through the window.

Naruto got up. "Well, I better be going, Sakura."

A crestfallen look flashed across her face. "You must be hungry. Don't you want to stay?"

"Yeas, we'd love to have you," Her mother added kindly as she came out into the yard.

'Wow, what a switch. Her mother actually seems to be able to stand me now. Or she has a hell of a poker face.' "I'd love to stay, but I have to get over to the hospital. A friend of mine needed to swap shifts with me for this week. Sorry," He explained sheepishly. "See you tomorrow, Sakura."

* * *

_Next Day_

"Good, that was a strike that would have incapacitated a normal Shinobi," Naruto commented about Hinata's strike.

"Watch and learn, Hinata-sama," Neji said as he stepped onto the training field. He lunged a strike at Naruto's chest, which he swiftly dodged, and then used his hand to whack Neji's still outstretched one. Did he forget to mention that his weights were still on when he did that?

"Okay, I'm watching. And all I'm learning is that that looks incredibly painful," Naruto commented as he watched Neji fall to his knees in pain as he held his wrist. Hinata giggled. "Oh, walk it off. Perhaps you need endurance training if such a simple strike can put you out of commission."

"Or maybe you just hit really hard?" Neji groaned, still in pain.

"Maybe it's a combination of the two?" Naruto replied. "Want to spar again, Hinata?" She nodded determinedly as she set herself in a fighting stance.

Five minutes later, Hinata fell to her knees, exhausted. "Neji, you up for one?" Hinata limped off the training field as Neji stepped on and readied himself. Hinata collapsed on the ground as they began to spar.

Another five minutes, and he too limped off. "Here, let me heal that," Naruto said, activating his chakra scalpels. Neji also became one with the training floor. "That last punch got you right in the jaw."

Ten minutes later, both Hyūga's were healed. "Ready for another spar?" Both of them shook their heads tiredly. "Well, in that case, I have to get going."

"Where are you headed Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Konoha General, Hinata. I have a friend who's tossing some work my way this evening," Naruto explained casually. "Later."

* * *

_Next Day_

Naruto dodged a punch from Kiba. "Chouji, move the golden general!" He shouted over to his friend who was playing Shikamaru in his place.

"I'll never understand how he does this," Chouji muttered, moving the piece as Shikamaru's eyes bulged.

"How he does this? He's playing without looking at the board while in the middle of a spar with Kiba!" Shikamaru muttered, annoyed. "And he's still winning!" 'What do I have to do to beat him?'

"-Great Breaktrhough!" Naruto's completed jutsu blew Kiba into a wall.

"I surrender," He muttered, trying to peel himself off. "Damn that hurts!"

"Finish the game by moving the flying chariot," Naruto commanded as he walked over to heal Kiba. "Stop moving. You'll feel better in a few minutes."

"Um, yeah, that's checkmate," Chouji pointed out as he finished obeying Naruto's command.

"Yo!" All heads turned to see Sasuke walk into the clearing. There was an awkward moment of silence, and then He stared at Shikamaru. "Can I have next game against you?"

Shikamaru shrugged off the strangeness of the situation and nodded. "Sure, I could use another challenger." 'Especially another person I can probably beat.'

Chouji walked over to Naruto as he finished healing Kiba. "Up for a spar?"

Naruto nodded. "Just a second." With a last dose of medical chakra, he finished treating Kiba. "You're good to go, dog boy."

"I hate that stupid nickname," He muttered. He glanced at Naruto shrewdly. "Hey, if I'm dog boy, then what's your nickname?"

"Don't have one. And it will stay that way, unless you want me to withhold medical aid after our next spar," Naruto threatened mildly. "Ready Chouji?"

"Let's do this before I get hungry again!" He rushed at Naruto, who flipped over his outstretched arm, and tried to land a kick on the side of his head.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Kiba asked indignantly, seeing that he couldn't play Shogi- not that he would have- and he couldn't spar yet.

"How about being quiet?" Sasuke suggested as he moved a piece.

* * *

_Next Day_

"Up for another round?" Naruto asked concernedly.

"No, I think I've had enough for today," Tenten muttered.

"Your stance is a little wide," Naruto commented. "Maybe you should try to be a little more defensive next time we spar?"

"Yeah yeah. Too defensive. You said that last time. How'd you pick up a weapon so quickly?" She asked curiously.

"Practice. A lot of practice. And a bunch of sparring partners," Naruto answered. "So, want to see some more fūinjutsu?"

"Yes, please!" Tenten replied excitedly with stars in her eyes.

"All right. Today's seal is the explosive kunai seal. Now, this is a deadly trick, but it requires a lot of preparation. Basically, you are inscribing the explosive tag seal into a kunai or shuriken with metal-working tools. Then, by adding this at the end and channeling chakra into it," He proceeded to demonstrate with a kunai of his own, "You can throw it," He aimed it right into a nearby tree trunk, "And detonate it with a thought. However, you can only use this technique to generate small explosions, unless you procure special metal that can better channel chakra," Naruto warned. He turned to the kunai in the tree trunk, and it exploded. However, only a small portion of the tree was missing from the explosion. "Like I said, most metal can't channel sealed chakra that well." He held out a piece of paper. "Here's the seal for future reference."

Tenten took it. "Thanks Naruto. Hey I'm hungry after that workout. Want to get some food?"

"I'd love to, but I have to head over to the hospital now," Naruto replied. "Later Tenten."

* * *

_Next Day_

Naruto jumped back from his kick, and blocked Lee's oncoming punch. He twisted slightly, trying to get in a punch of his own. He broke off the attack and jumped back as Lee shouted, "Shadow of the Dancing Leaf!" Knowing what that meant, from both memory and experience, Naruto quickly ducked and rolled forward.

"Time!" Guy shouted jovially. "Naruto, you asked me to tell you when it was seven." Naruto nodded. "Well, it's seven."

He rubbed his hands together. "Excellent. Well gentlemen, I must be off."

"Where are you going?" Lee asked curiously.

"I've been working my ass off this week to get enough extra money. I want to talk to my landlord about purchasing the two apartments below me that are now vacant and making it into one huge flat," Naruto explained. "I'm running out of space in my apartment."

"I am sure with your burning Flames of Youth you will not have any trouble!" Guy said with his patented nice-guy smile.

"Thanks Guy, Lee. I'll be ready to go all day and all night next week. Later," He said as walked off.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto was knocking of his landlord's door. Mr. Ichigawa came to the door soon afterwards. He was an elderly man with a dull-grey beard and who was rather short in stature. "Naruto? What are you doing here? Is everything all right with your apartment?"

"Yes it is, Ichigawa-san. I've heard about the vacancies in the two apartments below me," He explained.

"Yes, it is a shame. But both families felt there were greener pastures to be had elsewhere," He explained solemnly.

"I know. I was wondering, seeing as I had quite a bit of money saved up from my job, if it would be possibly to buy out my apartment, those two as well, and then create one gigantic flat for myself," He posited.

"Well come in. I'll make you some tea, and we can discuss this," His landlord replied kindly at the smell of money. He put a pot of water up to boil. "Now then, thinking about the average rent paid, I would be willing to allow you to do as you have proposed for this price," He wrote one down and passed it over, "On a five year lease."

Naruto shook his head sadly. "Then I guess we can't do business. I was looking for a ten-year lease and a price about ten percent less. Well, thank you for your time and-"

"Wait, wait. Let's not be so hasty now. Ten years, and ten percent less? Well, ten years I can do easily. However, I can only go as low as," He wrote down and passed over another figure. "Five percent less."

"Seven percent less or no deal," Naruto said flatly.

The landlord wrote down the figure Naruto had demanded. "This figure?" He nodded. "Done."

"Excellent. Here is the account number. Let me cut you a check," Naruto said as he whipped out his checkbook. "You can cash this tomorrow," He said as he handed the check over. "The money will be in the account." He took a sip of his tea. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"And with you, Naruto. When will you be renovating to make the three into one?" He asked.

"This weekend. I should have it done in one day- two maximum." He saw the man's raised eyebrows. "I have help." He took another sip of the tea his landlord had provided.

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you longer," The landlord said genially.

"Yes, and I have things to do as well. Have a nice night, Ichigawa-san."

"You too, Naruto."

* * *

_One Week Later_

Done. He was done with renovating the apartment. It was a little harder than he'd thought it would be, though with the power of clone labor, it was much easier than it would have been for anyone else.

While he'd made up for lost times with his friends, he'd had his clones- Henged, of course- purchasing the supplies he'd need. Nails, paint, wood, hammers, screws, saws, drills, polish- everything he'd need. Then, when the weekend had rolled around, he'd emptied the apartment and gotten to work. His first task had been building two study staircases, one for each apartment. Then he'd put a door in the wall that separated the two apartments below him. After that was done, he went to work taking out the kitchens in two of the apartments and leaving himself with one big kitchen and one big dining room. The bathrooms had stayed, of course, though he'd renovated them. Bathrooms were always a good thing, and if he wanted, he could put more in. Hey, he had experience with carpentry, plumbing, electrical work, and everything else needed for this. And he had a clone army to work for free.

He'd up two bedrooms, both with king-sized beds, and one room that had a spare bed for emergency use. He'd kept the bed he'd use, with a new mattress, in the room he'd slept in for many, many years. He'd turned one of the bedrooms into a library for himself. Not that he needed the books, but sometimes it was nice to have everything together in one place in case he needed it. He'd set up a living room with a bigger television, not that it was going to see much use. And in between all of that, his clones had been sanding, polishing, adjusting, painting, rewiring, and substituting out furniture for new pieces he'd bought. Hey, he had to take on Madara and Orochimaru; he deserved a little comfort.

And now it was done. His entire apartment had been repainted in many different colors, depending on the room. His laundry room, for instance, was a nice light blue. Three bathrooms, one big kitchen, one dining room, one library, two bedrooms, one spare room which he could keep ninja life mementos in for the time being, a living room where he'd parked his T.V., an armory for all his ninja supplies, a laundry room, and an office for files and doing any and all paperwork. With his landlord's permission, he'd also taken out two of the doors, added a porch on the lower level, and changed the locks on the new main entrance. He was now leading his landlord on a tour of all he'd done, to make sure the man still approved.

"And finally, this is my bedroom," He said, gesturing to the one room in the house he'd painted orange.

"Very impressive. You do good work, Naruto. You might want to consider becoming a builder or a carpenter someday," The landlord suggested.

"Here's your new key copy," Naruto said, handing it to the man. "Are there any problems with what I've done?"

"No. The other tenants didn't complain like I'd expected. I've cashed your check, and it went through. I see no problems with this arrangement," The landlord replied.

"Well, after all this work, I'm tired. I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to take a nap now," Naruto explained.

"Enjoy your new dwellings, Uzumaki," he said as he left and Naruto went to lay down.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

He was ready for this! Absolutely pumped! He'd spent the last few months fine-tuning everything from fūinjutsu to Kenjutsu to elemental manipulation, and he was ready for this. The Genin exam was tomorrow. He still hadn't told his friends, because he figured he'd tell them all after he passed. After all, they would all worry about his chances, or feel like they were being left behind and he just didn't feel like dealing with the headache. It wasn't like Jiraiya would be on time or anything.

But yes, he was ready. All his specially-prepared seals were ready for action. He had an arsenal of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu ready to go. His hand seals were down. His Kenjutsu was actually passable, even if he hated it. Hell, he'd brought a sword with him, just in case. His medic-nin talents had been exercised thoroughly with his time working at the hospital. He had no problems working with any of the toads, even Gamariki. He still hadn't relearned Sage Mode, but he doubted he would need it. Besides, Fukasaku and Shima still said he wasn't ready, and there was no arguing with them. And he finally had a Taijutsu form to rely on. With countless hours of work with Lee and Guy, he'd relearned the Goken style, and not even his own bastardized version of it; the full blown thing. He still didn't have the Frog Kata back, but he could stand to wait a bit.

Elemental manipulation was coming along. Slowly. As he expected. Hey, he had one lightning jutsu down. It was a C-ranked jutsu he'd remembered- Lightning Release: Lightning Ball (Raiton: Raikyu). With it, he could gather an electrical energy ball in his hands and fire it at his opponent. It was the only jutsu he'd learned for another element, but it could come in handy out on the road. He'd also gotten back several more wind jutsus for use in his travels, and a few more Genjutsu. He was ready for this. It was time to regain his place in the ninja ranks.

* * *

_Next Day_

"Okay now create three clones," The proctor of his Genin exam instructed. Naruto nodded and three illusionary copies of him came into existence. The proctor looked them over. "Excellent," He said finally. "And lastly, use Henge." Naruto used a Henge and created an exact copy of the proctor. "Hmm, very good. Very good. I think my colleagues would be fooled if they saw it. Excellent. You pass. Please take your headband." He gestured to one of the headbands laying on the table.

Naruto took one of the headbands and placed it on his head. And then he heard clapping. "Well done, Gaki," Jiraiya said as he shimmered into view. Damn voyeurism technique. "Ready to head out?"

Naruto's mind went blank. His godfather was supposed to be late. He was always late. Period. It was just one of those rules of nature. "Um, not just yet. I have to stop by a friend's house and ask them to watch over my apartment, and then pick up the ninja supplies I prepared back home."

Jiraiya shrugged. "I'll meet you at your apartment in an hour," He said with finality as he left. Finality that usually meant be there, or be square. Oh, shit. Damn procrastination. What to do? What to do!

* * *

"Sasuke! Yo, Sasuke!" Thankfully, he caught up to his friend not too far away.

Sasuke turned. "Hey Naru-" His greeting died on his lips when he saw Naruto's headband. "Naruto, what is that?" He said, pointing at the headband. "What did you do?"

"Listen Sasuke, I made a mistake. My godfather returned to the village a while back and wanted me to travel with him. Anyway, I signed up for the exams and passed them, and now he's here. And I haven't told anyone. Look Sasuke," He thrust a bag into his hand. "I have to get going. In there is a key to my house, I wrote down the address, and hastily scribbled goodbye letters. Could you keep an eye on my apartment while I'm gone? I'll be back in two years."

"Wait, what? Slow down. You're leaving!" Sasuke shouted.

"My godfather wanted me to travel with him. And he's the only family I've ever had. What was I supposed to say?" Naruto asked defensively. "I would have told you all earlier, but I needed to practice for the exam, and I thought he'd be late in coming to get me. I'm sorry."

Sasuke sighed. "Okay, so you're leaving. For two years?"

"I'll be back when you all pass the exam," Naruto replied quickly.

"Fine, so you're leaving, you want me to watch the apartment," Naruto nodded, "And I have to deliver goodbye messages to everyone else. Why couldn't you just message them through your little scrolls?"

"They don't work beyond a certain range. It's why I haven't patented them," Naruto explained. "But yes. Please, Sasuke, I need this favor."

The Uchiha ran his hands through his hair. "Fine Naruto. But when you get back, I want answers."

"You'll have them then," Naruto assured him. "Goodbye Sasuke." He hugged his friend quickly and ran back to his apartment.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke muttered, staring from Naruto's retreating back to the back he'd left him with.

* * *

"Ready to go, Gaki?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sure, just let me grab my scrolls," Naruto said as he ran over to his armory and began stuffing various scrolls into his pack. He finally finished and stopped to wipe the sweat from his head as he positioned kunai up his sleeves and strapped a sword he'd bought from Tenten over his shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready."

The Toad Sage polished off the sake he'd pilfered from Naruto's stash. "Ah, I needed that. All right, let's go!"

Fifteen minutes later, they both stood at the front gate. Jiraiya had a scroll outstretched in his hand for the guard to read. "Jiraiya of the Sannin, leaving for negotiations with Kumo, and his new apprentice, Genin Naruto Uzumaki."

The guard on duty jotted down the necessary information. "You're all set, Jiraiya-sama. Have a nice journey."

Naruto fell into step beside Jiraiya as he took his first steps outside Konoha in this lifetime. "Good bye for now, Konoha," He muttered as they walked off towards Kumo.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This is just a short chapter as I spent most of this week focusing on other stuff. I have to say, I felt rather uninspired in writing this; maybe it was just how busy I was last week. Well anyway, this ends part one, and part two begins next chapter. I don't own Naruto, and I hope you all enjoy this latest installment.

Interlude: "In The Town, Where I was Born…"  
-Line from _Yellow Submarine_ by The Beatles

_"I've been summoned once more by you? Truly I've lived a charmed life. I must be the only man granted such an audience," Naruto mused at he stared up once more at the Great Toad Sage who sat on his throne. Once again, this was apparently to be a discussion for two._

_ "You are a curious person, Naruto Uzumaki," The Toad replied genially. "Is it that surprising that I'd summon you here once more?"_

_ "No, not really. So what can I do for you, Great Honorable Geezer?" He asked with a foxy grin. The Toad Sage seemed to love the nickname for some reason, and it always seemed to pick his mood up a bit. Worked like a charm._

_ "I am curious about you. If I may, I have a few questions I'd like to ask," The Toad replied. "You are so… unique, that I barely seem able to understand you."_

_ Naruto shrugged. "Ask away. There are some things I'm not willing to tell, however."_

_ "I sense… sensed, before this accident occurred, that you were much different. You were, from what I remember, young, carefree, and quite a bit naive," Great Honorable Geezer said slowly. "The man in front of me however, is so very different. Serious, secretive, wise beyond his years, mature. What changed?"_

_ Naruto sighed, mentally weighing his options. Perhaps it was time for the truth to be known to one, one of his greatest and most trusted companions. The sage would understand. He always had. Finally, making his decision, he spoke. "When I was a relatively young man, still in my later teens, Konoha was threatened by this evil genius who planned to use the moon to cause world peace. Well, after all was said and done with him, Konoha had no Hokage. Seeing as I was the only one who wanted the job, and one of the few in the village strong enough to have it… I became Hokage," He finished bitterly._

_ "It was like a dream at first. I'd finally achieved it. It was… almost unbelievable. I had the admiration I wanted… everything I wanted. I had it. I was Hokage," He took a breath. "I remember when I became Hokage, all I kept thinking was how proud Jiji would have been, how proud my dad would have been, Tsunade… There was Konohamaru at my side, congratulating me, weeping tears of joy," He sighed. "And then reality set in."_

_ "Though my dream had been fulfilled, the village had appointed a young, ridiculously naive, and all around inexperience person to the most important job. To manage the entire village. And it showed," He said sadly. "Our enemies took note of exactly who had been made Hokage. And they were swift in their reprisal."_

_ "At first it was aggressive negotiations. Trade rights. Defense. Sovereignty. Extradition. As you can imagine, I was completely out of my element. I made poor choices, appointed the wrong people, listened to the wrong people. And soon after, war. Iwa saw the opportunity, while the other nations were rebuilding, to strike fast and achieve dominance. The young, dumbass clone of Minato certainly played a part in their decision-making," Naruto laughed bitterly._

_ "If I was grossly incompetent in my running of the village during peacetime, then I have no idea what to call my conduct once the war began in earnest except sheer incompetence. I made mistakes. Listened to the wrong people once again. And people paid with their lives. Some of my friends paid with their lives," Naruto said in a dead tone of voice._

_ "I still remember seeing Iruka's body. In a foolhardy blunder, I had sent too few of my forces to Kusa to defend against an incursion from Iwa. He and his entire team were wiped out in an ambush led by the Tsuchikage's daughter," Naruto mourned sadly. "In such circumstances, what choice did I have but to grow up?"_

_ A fire came into his eyes. "I started to use a firmer hand. Take control of more of the wartime strategy. Run the village less let a bureaucratic republic and more like the military dictatorship it actually was. At first, I looked ridiculous. My planning was ludicrous. I was out of my element. But then, my old buddy Shikamaru and I got together on the planning and things started going our way. Better training, Kumo's intervention in our favor, and an abundance of patriotism towards the village soon swung our way. Gain after gain was made soon after. Finally, at the halfway point, we'd pushed all of Iwa's forces out of Sand and Leaf territory. And after four years, the bloody war was over, and Iwa was forever crushed under Konoha's heel. In no small part due to Shikamaru's aid. Ironically, despite the high cost incurred, that was the last Great Shinobi War."_

_ "But that changed me a lot. Before, I'd been able to bully my way past any foe, with enough Shadow Clones and Rasengan application. But paperwork was not something I could sidestep. War time strategy was not something I could sidestep. I may have been a young, naïve, and grossly incompetent Hokage at the start, but I was going to do whatever was necessary to protect my friends," He paused. "Especially after I'd failed so many of them."  
_

* * *

"I am not pleased by this turn of events, Kabuto," Orochimaru remarked casually, though Kabuto could tell he was near to losing his temper and frying him. Well, he hadn't thought the Snake Sannin would be pleased by this.

"Understandable, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto responded calmly. "I did not discover that Uzumaki was in the process of leaving the village. I apologize for this failing. However, I do have information that should make up for it." Always have a trick up your sleeve- that was what his master had taught him.

"Oh, and what information do you have?" Orochimaru asked curiously. Surely if his spy had recovered something that he believed should make up for his failing, then it was to be intriguing. Or he would make a very intriguing corpse, if he was wasting his time.

"Uzumaki is more of a prize than first thought," Kabuto stated simply. "He has recently become the youngest medic-nin in Konoha's history." Orochimaru's eyebrows rose. "And…" Kabuto withdrew something from his pocket. A seemingly unimportant piece of paper. "He has a rather interesting lineage."

Orochimaru took the paper and read it over. "The Fourth Hokage? Kukuku. My, my, that is interesting. Will wonders never cease? And how did you come by such information?"

"From the friend, of a friend, of an acquaintance, who is a little too open-mouth," He replied neutrally. 'Ah, the loose-lips nature of a friendly Hyūga.'

"But yes, this is a most interesting development," Orochimaru said. This effectively removed the death sentence hanging over Kabuto's head for the time being. Only for the time being, though.

"He left the village in the company of your old teammate," Kabuto remarked casually, feeling the aura of danger recede slightly. Orochimaru gazed at him curiously. "Jiraiya."

"So he has joined Jiraiya on his wanderings? Interesting. Son of the Fourth, student of his sensei. Perhaps I should pay him a visit and extend the hand of friendship?" He mused. Yes… perhaps…

"No. I would not recommend it," Kabuto replied swiftly. His master glared at him. "The situation has much changed for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He is no longer despised within the walls of Konoha, but rather whispered about in a favorable light. If we are to reel him in, we must go about this from a different angle."

"What angle?" Orochimaru asked immediately, sensing that his servant had a plan. Which was not a good thing; when his minions felt at liberty to scheme on their own, it generally heralded the end of their usefulness. And Kabuto had proven to be such a useful pawn over the years.

"His friends," Kabuto remarked simply. "They may hold the answers we seek. His strengths, his weaknesses, perhaps even his breaking point. I request permission to coordinate my new efforts with Mizuki."

"Ah yes, he is the new Academy instructor," Orochimaru said in a tone of understanding. "And you believe that he can be of assistance?"

"I do. Which of Uzumaki's friends would not also trust their sensei?" He asked quietly. "Mizuki could, at the very least, deliver us a great deal of valuable intelligence. However, he could prove capable of much more. He may be able to deliver some amongst them into our service. Which may in turn deliver him to us," Kabuto finished passionately.

"Yes, that is an acceptable plan. Feel at liberty to pursue it," Orochimaru allowed. "However… I want Uzumaki. I want him either dead, or in my service. Your last message indicated that you were going to try to use your position to get close to him, though I was unaware of the details. We will soon be moving against the village, Kabuto. The clock is ticking," Orochimaru warned. 'Ticking on him… and on you.'

* * *

"Hello Sakura," She turned, hearing the voice of her one-time crush calling out to her. Couldn't he see she was busy? It wasn't often Ino actually could get away from the flower shop and spar with her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino crowed excitedly, forgetting what she was doing, which unfortunately for her, was blocking Sakura's hit. "OWW!"

"Pay attention, Ino!" She snapped. She turned. "What do you want, Sasuke?" She demanded harshly. He looked rather nervous.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this Sakura, but… here," He nervously thrust the letter Naruto had left for her into her hand and stepped back. "Read it, please."

Sakura glanced down, and upon seeing her name in Naruto's handwriting, ripped the letter open. She began reading as Ino watched her curiously. Finally she looked up with fire in her eyes. "He left!" She demanded, bordering on hysterical.

Sasuke quickly held up his hands. "Hey, I was just as surprised as you are! You think it wasn't a shock for him to run up to me in the middle of the street, tell me he was leaving, and ask me to distribute letters!"

"He left!" Sakura shouted angrily. "He just left us all without a goodbye and-"

"Um, in his defense, he said his new sensei was kind of a hard ass," Sasuke pointed out. She glared at him. "Hey, a lot of people are saying the same thing! And from what I hear, Jiraiya kind of is!"

"Jiraiya?" She took a breath. Jiraiya… Jiraiya! "He left with Jiraiya of the Sannin? He's the Toad Sage's new apprentice!" Sakura squealed.

"Um yes," Sasuke answered, completely floored by this turn of events. "The whispers have already spread around the village. And I kind of followed Naruto to see who he joined up and left with. Yeah, it's The Legendary Toad Sage. So I guess he's his new apprentice."

"Sorry, but who is Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Ino asked curiously.

Both Sakura and Sasuke turned to look at her, before they both pulled out a paper. They glanced at each other. "Naruto gives these to everyone, huh?" He asked. Because these little info sheets were dead useful.

Sakura shrugged. "It's really useful," She confirmed his thoughts. "Anyway, Jiraiya of the Sannin is one of the legendary three ninja who trained under the Hokage. He is famous for his Toad Summons, and-"

"Yeah, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru," Sasuke interrupted. "The Sannin. Jiraiya. That's who Naruto left with."

Sakura drooped, once again feeling the weight of his departure. "He's gone," She muttered sadly. "He didn't even come to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry Sakura," Sasuke muttered, knowing how she felt. "I was just kind of walking to train when he ran up to me with a new forehead protector. It kind of hit me in the face that he was actually a ninja. And then when he said he had to get going…"

"Two years!" Sakura moaned. "He's gone for two years! What are we going to do without him!"

"Geez Forehead, it's not the end of the world!" Ino replied. "He's just one ninja!"

Sasuke and Sakura stared at her. "Seriously? Does she not get it? Naruto is gone. The guy who's given us all training to be ninja. Yeah- he's gone."

"He never trained me," Ino shrugged. "How good can he be?"

"Yeah, doesn't Sakura always beat you in a spar?" Sasuke pointed out. "Think she could have before Naruto started training her?"

"Ino, you just don't get it," Sakura sighed. Maybe one day she'd understand.

"Anyway, I have to get going," Sasuke said. "I have more of these to deliver to other people."

"Well then, let's go deliver them," Sakura replied.

"Us?" Sasuke had to ask.

"Oh course us. When you get beaten to a pulp by Naruto's other friends, I want to watch," Sakura explained.

* * *

"Put that stack right there," The Hokage directed. "Thank you for your help. You are now dismissed." The Hokage watched as his secretary left. 'So, much, paperwork. Why?'

"Um, there is a ninja to see you. Hatake Kakashi," The secretary told him as she left.

"Send him in," The Hokage replied. A diversion. A brief diversion. Joy of joys.

Kakashi walked into the room casually, as if he didn't have a care in the world. His precious Icha Icha book was only just tucked into his pocket. He truly seemed rather out of it to the Hokage. "Good afternoon, Hokage-sama."

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-san," The Hokage replied as he took a seat. Kakashi glanced at his newest mountain of paperwork. "Naruto's trust fund," The Hokage replied to his unanswered question. "Though his mother and father asked for much of their wealth to be donated back to the village, they still left him a sizeable portion for him which I have been managing. He shall inherit in full when he turns eighteen, or becomes a jounin; whichever comes first. Sadly, managing it results in even more paperwork," He finished.

"So, he's gone, from what I've heard?" Kakashi queried.

"He's gone," The Hokage clarified. "He and Jiraiya left swiftly a few hours ago."

"And he told you of our arrangement?" Kakashi pressed. Did the Sannin backstab him once more?

The Hokage took a puff from his pipe. "Yes Kakashi, once Naruto returns, he is to be assigned to a Genin squad under your command. You both have made the matter perfectly clear time and time again. I shall do my best to adhere to your wishes. Is there anything else?"

Kakashi shrugged, vacating his chair. "No Hokage-sama, that is all. Thank you for your time."

* * *

"So he's gone?" Hinata asked, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "He's become a ninja now and he just left the village? Just like that!" Sasuke had gathered together the rest of the people Naruto generally hung out with to tell them of his unexpected departure.

"Yeah, I think we heard him the first time," Shikamaru pointed out. "We hear him correctly the first time, Kiba?"

Kiba who was rubbing his sensitive ears, declared, "Yes, yes, for the love of Kami yes! We did hear him!"

"He left letters for you all," Sasuke mentioned. "Here," He began passing out the letters. "Does anyone know who Rock Lee is, or where he or Tenten trains?" He asked after he finished.

Everyone shook their heads but Neji. "They are both in my class. Lee is our class dobe, and Tenten is a weapon user. Her family owns a shop on the north side of town that she works in. As for Lee, I have no idea where he trains, but I've heard he trains with someone called Might Guy."

"Might Guy?" Sasuke asked. "Oh, that Taijutsu expert Naruto is always going on about."

"Taijutsu expert?" Ino asked curiously. Naruto was in the know about such things?

"Yeah, Naruto mentioned a couple of times that he trains with Lee and Guy, and Guy is the village's Taijutsu master. Come to think of it, I think I know where I can find them," Sasuke finished.

"So he'll be back in two years?" Hinata asked dejectedly, tears coming into her eyes.

"Yeah," Sakura muttered sadly. She perked up slightly. "But hey, maybe we can be on the same teams then!"

Shino shook his head. "No. It is generally two Shinobi and one Kunoichi on a Genin Squad. It is rather unlikely that an exception will be made in your case," He pointed out.

What would Naruto want her to do? Would he want her to mope around and be sad about his departure? No. Sakura picked herself up off the ground. "Naruto may be gone for now, but I'm going to train hard and be strong for when he returns. Count on it."

Hinata nodded at her. Sakura had the right idea. "As will I."

"And I will too," Added Sasuke. 'And maybe then I can defeat him.'

"Hell yeah!" Kiba shouted. "Definetly."

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru groaned. Chouji poked him as the rest of them turned to stare at him. "Fine, I will as well. Not really," He mumbled that last part.

"Then it's agreed. We train for his return?" Shino asked emotionlessly.

"Hai!"

"But when he gets back…" Sasuke warned.

"We're definitely going to have to talk about giving due notice," Sakura agreed.

"Count on it," Hinata finished.

* * *

Tiredly, Naruto staggered into the room Jiraiya had reserved for him in the inn they had stopped at. They had made good time, all things considered. They were almost half way to Lightning Country. But he was tired, very tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, with a major training session, and his day was rather stressful and had taken a high toll on him. Because he already knew he was going to pay dearly for his mistake. But that could wait until later. He ambled towards the bed in, only to pause. It looked like his night's work was not yet done. Sigh.

"Hello Naruto," Itachi greeted quietly from where he was sitting calmly on his bed.

AN the 2nd:

Part One: Back Where I Don't Belong, is now complete.

Next chapter starts Part Two

Part Two: Out On The Road Again


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hello all. I'm back. This chapter was slow in coming due to the pickup at work I've experienced. Hopefully the next chapter won't be delayed as well. Anyway, here's the beginning of the second part of this story. I will say that it is longer than the first part. Anyway, I don't own Naruto, and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter Nine: "Hey! You! Get Off Of My Cloud!"  
-Line from _Get Off Of My Cloud_ by The Rolling Stones

Naruto had a problem. Actually, to be more accurate, he had a series of problems that all fell under a larger heading. And in this case, his problem had to do with one rogue Snake Sannin who was planning to attack Konoha. Possibly. Maybe. It could still happen. And that 'maybe' was his problem. Because, unlike an opponent in a simple game of Shogi, he was dealing with one who was unrestrained by restrictions of movement or rules. And it was a game where the stakes were much higher. More like a three-dimensional game of Shogi where his opponent was a genius on the caliber of Shikamaru. In short, he was potentially crossing swords with Orochimaru in the near future, and he was facing one of the most cunning and deadly ninjas in the land in doing so, with the stakes being the continued existence of his village.

It had not escaped Naruto's notice that he had rather drastically changed some things. And by drastically, he meant that he'd somehow mucked things up enough that Sakura actually had a crush on him. Considering how impossible achieving that outcome had been last time, this only spoke to the magnitude of change his actions were inadvertently capable of. It seemed that the timeline he'd known and lived was completely kaput; just as he'd once theorized. How did all of this relate to the Snake Sannin's nefarious plans towards his village? Because it had proven he had the ability to completely shift the game, and seeing as that was the case, and Orochimaru that was a cunning and deadly opponent, he now had no idea what avenue of attack the man could use against him. If he had changed the game so drastically, then what was the snake capable of doing in response?

Last time, the Snake Sannin had used the growing prominence of Konoha's military to turn their Sand allies against them, and wage a two-front surprise attack which included a psychotic Jinchuuriki. Last time, he had calculated the pieces he had, the pieces his opponents had, and how many pieces his newfound allies gave him, and decided that was the best approach he could take. And it hadn't worked. Last time. If Naruto was certain it would be the same thing this time, he would have happily screamed it from the top of the Hokage monument. But he wasn't certain. Not at all.

Because like him, Orochimaru also had the ability to stand back, ponder the board a bit, and react to what he saw, and the weaknesses he perceived. And, unfortunately, the snake might have a better vantage point than him because of his own spies and his resources. Or the access to Sasori the Akatsuki spymaster that he'd had up until recently. And if that was indeed the case, if he really had such a view of the board, then Naruto did not know what to do. Because that meant the snake could see how the board had changed, and react accordingly. And no one could predict the future, which left his opponent with infinite possibilities.

Because Orochimaru was an opportunistic person. Last time, the way the chips had fallen, he had decided that the best course of action for bringing about Konoha's destruction was an alliance with Suna. This time? Well, what if he made overtures to Kumo, and found out that they were interested? After all, Kumo had been jockeying for the position of dominant power in the Elemental nations for years. And Kumo had two Jinchuuriki. And they were the strongest village militarily. And the Konoha-Kumo diplomatic relationship was much different from what it had been, so they could infiltrate the village. Could he ignore the possibility that Kumo and Orochimaru could come to terms on a deal to destroy Konoha? His opponent was charismatic; both parties had an incentive to come to the table, maybe a deal could be made…

Or, worse yet, if that was possible, maybe Orochimaru could form a coalition with Kumo and Suna. Both nations had something significant to gain with Konoha's destruction. And three Jinchuuriki and the military forces of two hidden villages were just something that he could not counter. Especially if he had no idea what moves his opponents had made. And even though that possibility seemed unlikely, that was the nature of his dilemma. He was trying to find a way to counter every possible move Orochimaru could make. Basically, to predict the future and react accordingly. To know and prepare for the future. And that was a task that was simply impossible.

Because Naruto was not an oracle. In the beginning, there were certain probable events that he could keep an eye on. But the results of his interventions in those events had changed things. Sasuke was a nice, pleasanter person with his mother's influence. Sakura liked him. Hinata had shown more of backbone to this point. She solidly held the position of clan heir. He was no longer the village pariah. Some factions even knew that he was the Fourth's son. Kumo was no longer in a state of Cold War with Konoha. Lee had chakra. Godfather and Godson had been reunited and were now traveling together. The list of changes went on and on. But what all of those changes meant was that even if he wanted to be an oracle, relying on his knowledge of events that had come to pass under different circumstances, he could not be one. The future was full of infinite possibilities, and it was hard to plan for every possible event.

Instead, he had to be more like a card counter at one of those casinos Baa-chan loved. There were certain bets he was quite willing to take… at an earlier time. He had to be smart in what he devoted his time and energy towards. There were certain pursuits, certain activities, which could yield great benefits and advance his plans. Influencing his old friends? The Konoha Twelve, the most famous group of ninja in his lifetime? Getting them started on being the legendary ninja they had been, who could then defend the village? It was probably a smart investment.

Take Sakura; a little time, a little guidance, and she was once again a medic-nin in all but name. Sasuke; well curbing his desire for vengeance and strengthening his ties to the village could take him far. Lee; give the Taijutsu master of his generation access to Kawarimi- he was, if possible, even more formidable. Those were smart investments. Good ways to use his time to counter Orochimaru. Certain chips that went far towards his goal of protecting the village. And it didn't hurt that the bonds of friendship once again existed between them. No, that was a very nice benefit…

Being a card counter rather than an oracle also formed the basis of his involvement with the Uchiha clan and the Hyūga clans. Both clans were just a little stronger, a little better positioned, to defend the village. With clan heirs that currently thought the world of him. Actually, affairs in the village had taken a turn in his favor. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was now a respected ninja. The amount of people who thought he was the demon made mortal had been drastically reduced. The foundations of the village, on the whole, seemed to hold strong. His gambit at the time had been stacking the village's power in such a way as to dissuade any offensive intentions from Orochimaru. Stack the deck so in Konoha's favor, and who would want to sit down at the table and play against it?

But he'd noticed certain details that led him to believe his gambit hadn't worked. If anything, it might have stirred the hornet's nest. Kabuto's presence, for one, indicating his plan had not succeeded. For months, they'd been casually "bumping into" each other, though they only generally had a few seconds to exchange pleasantries. He couldn't help but feel that his own actions had attracted their interest. It was just… a gut feeling at best. But Naruto knew that there was interest. Somehow, someway, he knew that things were amiss. He could only hope now that the spy had factored him in as a prerequisite to the invasion, as an asset that needed to be turned, though that was a whole other gambit in itself. But basically, the way Kabuto was acting, he was almost certain that invasion plans were still in the works. When he put all the pieces together, it was the only conclusion that had made sense at the time. Orochimaru might have lost steam, but he was still plotting against his former village. And if those plans were still in the works, even at reduced pace, than what was Orochimaru planning on doing to counter all that he had accomplished?

Well, maybe…Akatsuki? Was it a possibility? It seemed conceivable that he might extend an olive branch to his old employers offering them a gathering of Jinchuuriki in exchange for their help in destroying the village. With or without the intention of double-crossing them and taking the demon containers for himself. Wouldn't be easy to swing, but if there was a small possibility, well… Again, if the chips fell the right way, he might get their aid. It was another possibility Naruto had to run interference against.

Then there were other, more minor, hidden villages to consider. Taki actually had a Jinchuuriki; was it possible that they could be tempted into action? Or maybe Kusa could be drawn into conflict against them? Or maybe Wave, if Gato was still in power there. There were so many villages, so many actors, so many motives, that Naruto had absolutely no chance at trying to predict. The best he could do was count cards, make slow and careful movements, and hope for the best.

But there were times when this strategy backfired. To reiterate; he wasn't an oracle. He never knew the future, just a certain way events had gone last time around. A possibility of what was to come if certain variables swung a certain way. But because he was not omnipotent, he could make mistakes. His calculations could go wildly awry. And the fallout from those blunders could be… decidedly unpleasant. With such large plans, his mistakes would be wide-reaching and unpleasant. Catastrophic, even. Like now, when it seemed that Itachi Uchiha had broken into his room for a midnight audience. Oh, and he did not look happy…

* * *

_"Hello Naruto," Itachi greeted quietly._

"Hello Itachi," Naruto greeted neutrally. "I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting to see you again soon."

Itachi chuckled quietly. "There was probably a good reason for that." The slight chuckling stopped abruptly. "And there are many who would say the same thing. But you… well, you're different. You interfered with something beyond your comprehension, Uzumaki. It deserves… special attention. A lot of special attention."

"From you? Or from your partner? Or is master a more appropriate title?" Naruto asked quietly. Itachi stared at him, betraying nothing, least of all shock. "Interesting orange mask. And I couldn't help but notice eyes very similar to your own. Very, very similar."

"Even if I knew what you were talking about, that would be irrelevant at this point. You interfered. I specifically begged, pleaded for no one else's involvement. I was promised it," The first hint of real emotion flashed across Itachi's face. "Why? Why did you interfere?"

"Why did you butcher your clan? Loyalty? Fear? Desperation? Or on orders?" Naruto countered. Itachi stared back at him, his face betraying nothing. "I see you also have secrets to protect. Perhaps we should both leave it at that."

"No. We won't. You interfered in something beyond your understanding. There is a debt to be paid for such things, Uzumaki," Itachi slowly withdrew his kunai, it glinting in the silvery light of the moon. "And I intend on collecting."  
With that, Itachi swiftly leapt, his kunai implanting itself in Naruto's chest as he landed in front of him. With absolutely no satisfaction, he stared into the eyes of the young, dying Jinchuuriki he'd just slain, whose only crime was being an essential part of his 'master's' plan, and now he was- he had disappeared in a puff of smoke! But- he glanced at his kunai. No blood. So… Shadow Clone. The Jinchuuriki knew how to perform that jutsu. Right; he should have remembered that. He tensed as he sensed a flutter of movement behind him.

Behind him, he turned slightly and saw the window ajar. It hadn't been when he entered the room. Interesting. He walked over slowly, a small part of him expecting this to be part of an ambush. As he examined the window, his original conclusion was validated. So the young Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had chosen to flee. Or maybe to scope out a new field of battle. No. That was rather improbable. Naruto must have realized how outmatched he was, and how he would have made sure to incapacitate Jiraiya before attempting this endeavor. Not that his interference would work for long. Either way, whatever the reason, Itachi twice made the mistake of underestimating this opponent. It wouldn't happen a third time. Itachi promised himself that. With that, he leaned over and Itachi slid through the window, intent on trailing his prey. Though he would be the first to admit that doing this gave absolutely no joy. But it was necessary. Uzumaki had to be found, and dealt with for the good of the Elemental Nations, so let the chase begin.

"I see you've arrived," Naruto commented idly, his sword out of its holster and leaning against his leg, held faintly in the grasp of his right hand. "Good." Itachi stared at him, a flicker of shock flashing across his face. Uzumaki… wanted to fight him? Apparently. But the very idea seemed beyond comprehension. No one _wanted_ to fight an S-ranked opponent. Unless… yes, he must be missing something. That much was clear. But what could it be?

"I don't understand you," Itachi remarked finally, failing over and over again to put the pieces together. A rare happenstance for the Uchiha. "You interfere in my family affairs, you seem to think you understand the stakes better than I do, you have been by my brother's side since my defection, and you actually seem to want to fight me? I can admit it; I do not understand you. You are an enigma, Uzumaki." 'One that must die, unfortunately.'

"Tobi? What kind of a name is Tobi?" Itachi froze. He couldn't breathe. He could barely move. Uzumaki had no idea what he was doing. What he was saying. Could he really have found out? Could he? But if he knew… too much was at risk. Uzumaki was raising the stakes of an already dangerous game. That much was clear. "And why would he wish to reduce the wielders of the doujutsu he possesses? Have you considered that-"

"Enough talk!" Itachi snarled. This had gone too far. It was official; Uzumaki was now dangerous to his plans. To Konoha's continued existence. It was clear what he had to do. The more he knew, the more dangerous the situation had become. Once more, he withdrew a kunai, and leapt at Naruto.

Naruto let go of the sword and quickly flashed through seals while Itachi had been preparing to attack. Rat. Tiger. Dragon. Snake. Rat. "Gifts Of Eternal Darkness!" He shouted as his opponent moved. At once, a cloud of darkness enveloped Itachi, just as he was about to clash with Naruto, and stole his eyesight. His Sharingan! It was-!

"What. Did. You. Do?" Itachi growled, actually furious for the first time since meeting Naruto that fateful night. His Sharingan! He'd ruined everything. He'd ruined everything! Without the Sharingan… Uzumaki's death as always was necessary, but now a small part of Itachi could admit that he would take pleasure in carrying out the act. But… if he could do this to his Sharingan, then… Madara! Could he replicate this feat?

"Your Sharingan is fine, Itachi," Naruto declared in a whisper from his side. Itachi wildly flung his kunai, intent on taking his opponent's head off. The dull collision of kunai with ground told him that he had missed. "I just used a technique I developed. Very effective against Sharingan users. Of course, the cost of temporarily blinding you is my own sight for that time period. But then again, in the valley of the blind, the one-eyed man is kind." 'And I've trained like this, relying on my other senses, in order to become the king of the hill.' Basically, he'd run ahead of Itachi and set up sealing arrays on the trees on the perimeter of their little clearing. Then he'd used the technique he'd originally developed for training purposes to temporarily blind himself- it was limited because the Kyuubi would see it as an injury an heal him in a few minutes- and then used the array he'd set up to mimic his condition towards his opponent. But a few minutes of Itachi blind… game. Set. Match.

His family. His cover. His brother. His village. His Sharingan. "Why! Why do you keep interfering!" Itachi shouted as he blindly blocked Naruto's attack from his side before launching a fireball at the spot he thought Naruto had landed. How could he keep interfering? But was his interference a bad thing? Itachi was no longer certain at this point. There were very few ninja who had that talent for seeing ten steps ahead, for analyzing the situation, for knowing the stakes. They were few and far between, but they did exist; he was one such. And with every second that this fight continued, Itachi was becoming convinced that his opponent was one of them as well.

"To make you understand," Naruto replied, before his fist collided with Itachi's face. Itachi recoiled, and made the decision to give himself over to his senses for the remainder of this fight. As difficult as that would be, though; the thing about Uchiha's is that they had little to no experience in fights without their clan Doujutsu. Even Itachi. As he was finding, a fight without the Sharingan was nearly unwinnable, even for him. He recovered and jumped backwards, his leg smashing into an unseen rock that protruded slightly from the ground. Ignoring the pain, Itachi charged back into the fray.

Naruto heard Itachi's approach and shifted his feet slightly, redirecting Itachi's blow away from him. He used his opponent's momentum to kick off, landing a few feet away before ducking low, to avoid his counterattack, and returning to his feet. Itachi blindly threw a kunai near him, and Naruto dodged aside. Squatting low to the ground, he let his opponent blindly stumbled away before launching a kick at his unprotected back. Itachi was knocked backwards, but he quickly recovered.

Naruto could not afford to kill Itachi. The price for doing so would be too high, too chaotic, on the possible future. He didn't need to be an oracle to know that. Besides, Itachi was just a confused and manipulated teenager, one who'd had the weight of the world thrust on his shoulder, who'd had to make multiple deals with the devil. He had proven to be a great ally once upon a time- the greatest of allies. Even if Naruto thought he could have killed him, he would not. Itachi needed only to see what was going on. He just had to make him understand. Itachi was normally a rational person; one who needed to understand. It was only a matter of time at this point. Itachi would understand.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Itachi shouted, hoping his clone could act as a pair of eyes. Unfortunately, a kunai was quickly impaled in its gut by the blond menace. No Sharingan for them either, and as he quickly found out, blind Shadow Clones were useless in this case. So no Sharingan, Shadow Clones, or Genjutsu because he couldn't target it properly. What was left? Taijutsu? His opponent apparently had experience fighting blind. Sadly, he didn't. Kunai and shuriken? He couldn't tell if his opponent had great reflexes or he was just entirely off the mark at this point, so that was out. What was left for him to try? Ninjutsu? Again, he wasn't sure if Naruto was great at dodging or he just wasn't close.

"Listen to me Itachi. Please?" Naruto requested calmly, from somewhere on the edge of his senses. "You have come to believe that my death is a necessity for the greater good of the Leaf. You are wrong."

Itachi went still. How did Uzumaki know so much? How was it possible that he was so well informed? There seemed to be only one way to receive an answer. Well, it seemed that he had no choice but to listen. After all, his opponent had managed to neutralize every one of his advantages, and force him into a situation where he just couldn't win. What choice did he have?  
"You think my death is necessary. You know that your master desires a gathering of all the biju. You think the only way to disrupt his plans is to "accidently" kill me, in what looks like an attempt to capture me. Consider who my godfather is; of course I am aware of Akatsuki's existence," Naruto explained quickly, trying to head off his protests. The clock was running out. He didn't have much time left; it was a race between Jiraiya and Tobi at this point.

Itachi sheathed his kunai silently. That was that. Naruto knew why he'd come. Why he'd chosen to act. "So you do know? You understand that you are being hunted? That your death is the only way to stall my master's plans?" He had to understand what he was doing; the consequences of his actions!

"I understand all but the last, Itachi. What you seem not to understand is that you need the aid of Jinchuuriki. We are a group of powerful individuals; allies who can't be sacrificed at the drop of a hat. Remember the Kyuubi and how it once ravaged the village. You can't be without that kind of power on your side. You were perfectly willing to sacrifice me to force a delay of his plans, but your plan is for naught. He is not ready to move forward yet in capturing us, is he?" Silence. "I thought not. Your plan would have mobilized his suspicions. What would he have thought when his agent, who he was already slightly uncertain of, 'slays' the Jinchuuriki he has a history with? Either that you were disloyal, or losing your edge. In either case, your usefulness would have deteriorated and you would have been slain, Itachi." Well now he was lying out of his ass. But it sounded reasonable and logical. "You need Jinchuuriki together. United. Not divided and being picked off one by one. Because Kyuubi will reform eventually." Itachi's eyes widened. "It would only be a matter of time until he gets them together. With you out of the way. With you here, though, things can be different."  
"What are you saying?" Itachi asked quietly. Now that he had calmed down a bit, he started assessing the situation differently. If the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was such a cunning opponent, such a wrench in his plans, then perhaps his view that them together and unified was for better was justified. Uzumaki's tactic had worn off, and he could now see the blond-haired Genin clearly. And he saw no more need to attack. For the time being.

"I'm saying that you are being influenced even if you can't see it. Tobi has already convinced you that sacrificing your family was the right move, hasn't he? What you need to realize Itachi is that you are a teenager who is out of his league. And I don't mean that as an insult. But you should never have been made to sacrifice your family. And you did. It leaves scars. You're desperate; not thinking rationally. It shows. And yes, I do know about that dark chapter of Konoha's history. Consider who I am," Naruto declared, trying to head off Itachi's suspicions.

"The Fourth's Son," Itachi replied steadily. "Yes, if you are anything like your father," And he had just proven that he was, "Then it's clear how you know this." Seeing as he was such a chip off the old block, it seemed clear now how and why he had been interfering. Because Minato Namikaze, had that ability too, to shape the world. Even if he hadn't realized it at the time. And Naruto seemed to have inherited it.

So where did that leave him. Killing Naruto was out. Killing another Jinchuuriki was out. But unity? Jinchuriki together? Well, that was a whole different story. A whole other avenue of approach. One that might just be crazy enough to work. If he could swing it.

"You came here for answers, Itachi. You have found them. I am not your enemy at this present point. I do not intend to be in the future. But you should know that killing the Jinchuuriki is not the answer. It is merely a delaying tactic. One that you'll find rapidly loses its effectiveness," Naruto explained. "Especially when it results in your death after the first time you attempt it." He heard footsteps coming his way. "And now Itachi, you need to leave. Good luck, and may Kami be with you." Taking the hint, Itachi melted into the trees around them, intent on following the course Naruto had laid out. Lots to gain, nothing to lose, after all. Naruto was just in time, too.

"Naruto! Are you all right!" His Godfather staggered into the clearing, and noted the rips and taters in his clothing. "What happened!" It looked kind of like he'd been on the losing end of a fight with an extremely vicious bear.

"Itachi decided to pay a midnight visit. He had to leave most unexpectedly. You just missed him," Naruto explained with a smile on his face that was unseen to the Toad Sage. His work here was done. Itachi was apparently following his lead. He could rest now.

* * *

"-Yeah, I knew what happened. The question is how do you know?" The Toad Sannin asked suspiciously. They were back at the lobby of the Inn, and Jiraiya had questions. Oh did he have questions. Good thing Naruto had answers.

Naruto shrugged. "I was curious, having been at the scene of the crime and all. One time, when Jiji was showing me the old files he kept, he was called out, and I shuffled through some of them. One of them, marked 9191389 on the folder bill, had that information."

"And you never confronted him?" Jiraiya asked dubiously.

"I didn't see the point. Other forces in the village had ordered it. He had doled out punishments for it. Why would I blame him for something he was not involved in?" Naruto asked curiously. Even though he had blamed Jiji in a past life…

Jiraiya rubbed his neck. "Fine. Fine. So he… wanted to kill you to head off Akatsuki's efforts. Yeah, I'd heard of them. I was going to actually tell you about them soon, but he apparently beat me to it."

"I talked him out of it," Naruto repeated. He'd told his Godfather that several times tonight. "I made him see reason."

"Yeah, well it's going to be hard for him to follow through on it considering he has a membership card," Jiraiya scoffed.

"Hard? Yes. Impossible? No. Look Ero-Sannin: it's late, I've repeated this story five times for you, and in case you forgot, I was the one who had to fight him. Can I get some sleep now?" He whined.

"Okay. Just one more thing. You said Itachi tried to kill you back in your room?" Naruto nodded. "Well, your Sharingan Blinder Thingy- when'd you create that anyway- wasn't active, so how did you evade that?"

"Please, when I saw who it was, I seallessly created a Shadow Clone that he never noticed, and when he struck, I just Kawarimi'd with it and fled out the window. The Sharingan only really works against movement, not displacement. And I never technically moved," Naruto finished. "Okay, I'm going to get some sleep now."

"All right Gaki. That's a good idea. I just have to message Konoha and tell them you've been attacked by Itachi, and then I'll follow suit," His Godfather told him calmly. "Get some shut-eye."

"Will do, Ero-Sannin." Naruto stood up and began walking up to his room. "Night."

* * *

"Surrender all your money, and we won't harm you!" The bandit threatened. Behind them, a group closed in. All Naruto and Jiraiya could do was sigh.

"Seriously! Do you not know who this guy is?" Naruto asked incredulously, as he pointed at the Toad Sage.

"Should I care?" The bandit scoffed. He made another signal and his gang inched a little closer.

"This is Jiraiya of the Sannin. And I'm his apprentice. Deadly S-ranked opponents here! Now then, if you want to be fucked up, stick around. If not, then get the hell out of here!" Naruto shouted, annoyed. What was with his luck lately!

"So I guess that's a no? You won't pay?" The bandit frowned. Naruto had to resist the urge to palm his face. Why did he have to deal with complete imbeciles? "Get them, boys!"

A barrage of shuriken and kunai headed for them, but Naruto instantly activated his Ultimate Tornado Defense, to protect himself and his Godfather, and the barrage was scattered away from them. As he let the tornado fall, he gathered wind chakra on his arm, and shouted, "Kaze No Yaiba," While thrusting it towards the bandit. A shocked look came over his face as the blade pierced his gut. He toppled over dead, in full view of his colleagues. His death was a great distraction, one which Naruto used to summon Gamahiro. "Get lost, jackasses, and I won't have to kill you too," Naruto threatened from the top of his toad summon. Gamahiro took hold of his swords, as if he was about unsheathe and use them. That was all it took before the gathered melted away into the woods to regroup.

"Nice work," Jiraiya commented idly. He hadn't even needed to make a move during that fight. It had been a long time since that had happened. "A little quick to whip out your summons, though," He commented as Naruto dispelled Gamahiro.

"Hey, I didn't want to fight them all," Naruto countered. "A little intimidation goes a long way." 'I didn't show them anything I didn't want anyone to know I had.'

"It does. But they are common bandits, and if they know about this, then they could spread the word," The Toad Sage cautioned.

"That's true," Naruto agreed. "But there comes a certain point when the word spread isn't 'he can use X jutsu' but rather 'piss your pants and flee if you spot him.' I hope to reach that point relatively quickly so I don't have to keep dealing with this nonsense." Though the Sage did have a point, but what was done was done.

"Meh. Whatever," The Toad Sage shrugged. "Come on Gaki, Kumo's a long ways away, and I hope to reach it sometime this year."

"Why are we going to Kumo anyway?" Naruto asked as he fell into step beside his Godfather. "You said something about treaty negotiations?"

"Yeah. I've been asked to represent the village while we work out a new trade treaty with them," Jiraiya explained. "And we really shouldn't keep the Raikage waiting. He is not a patient man by any stretch of the imagination."

* * *

"Are you Might Guy? Are you Lee?" Sasuke hesitantly asked the strange pair in front of him. Spandex. All in spandex. So Green! But this guy had a reputation as a Taijutsu master, so maybe he was onto something. No, probably not! He was just a weirdo, the kind his mother had always warned him about. Yes, ma Uchiha had warned him about people like this.

The two stopped what they were doing, and wheeled around. "Another youthful student?" Guy queried cheerfully. His cheer and enthusiasm was almost scary.

"Um, no. No, I just have a message for you two," Sasuke explained cautiously. "Um, you trained a guy name Naruto Uzumaki?" There was no way, no way Naruto had trained with these mental cases. Surely his friend knew bette-

"Ah, you know Naruto-kun?" Lee asked cheerfully. "I haven't seen him around lately." Okay, he didn't know better.

"Yeah. I know. He's now a Genin," Guy's eyes widened. "He left the village in the company of his Godfather yesterday. But he left notes for both of you, and he asked me to deliver," He said as he held out the envelopes.

Guy took his, and Lee came over for his own as well. "Ah. So _he_ is Jiraiya-sama's new youthful student!" Guy exclaimed. "I had heard the rumors but-"

"How long will he be gone for?" Lee cut across concernedly. Sasuke looked into his eyes and saw his own worry reflected in it.

"A couple of years," Sasuke explained. He cringed at the look Lee gave him. Why did everyone want to kill the messenger?

"Ah. Yes... I see the rumors were true. Especially with Jiraiya-sama's involvement," Guy muttered. "It seems the Toad Sage will train both father and son."

"Father?" The wheels in Sasuke's head started turning. "I thought… I thought that Jiraiya trained very few. Hell, the only one I can think of is the Fourth."

"Like I said. Father and son," Guy replied cheerfully. "The Hokage has even lifted S-ranked status from that secret. Considering how it is a secret in name only, it seems to be a wise move." 'And we no longer have anything to fear from Iwa. Let them come!'

"So Naruto is the Fourth's son? He is the son of a Hokage?" Sasuke asked quickly. Well, that explained so much! Like why he'd had the Kyuubi sealed within him, or why Jiraiya was his Godfather. Or why he was such a powerful ninja. It all made sense now.

"Indeed. But enough of that, my youthful student must return to training! You are welcome to join us, of course" Guy said with his nice-guy smile.

"That's okay! I really need to get home for supper. But it was nice meeting you," Sasuke said hastily as he quickly retreated.

* * *

Tenten's head drooped low as she walked away from the training field. He hadn't come. Where was Naruto? Was he all right? Maybe he was sick and that was why he couldn't make it. Or maybe… maybe he was bored of training with her? Maybe he just-

"Are you Tenten?" Asked a curious voice from her side. She turned and came face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yes I am," She replied crisply after a moment. "What can I do for you?" He'd been a customer of her family's shop for years, but she'd never met him outside of it. This was a big switch.

"I have a letter here for you. From Naruto," He added, seeing the incredulous look on her face.

"He sent a letter! Let me see that," He couldn't even see her in person? The nerve of him! "Where is he?" She asked, intent on giving him a piece of her mind.

"Um, well... you see the thing is…" The look on her face told him to get on with this, "He's left the village."

That was not what she was expecting. "What?"

"Yeah. He's graduated from the Academy and he left the village in the company of his Godfather," Sasuke told her. "He's expected back in a couple of years, but in the meantime, he asked me to deliver a letter of goodbye to you since he didn't have a chance to do it himself."

At that, she ripped the letter open and began to read through it at a furious pace. "So he's gone? For the time being? Why couldn't he come and say goodbye!" She asked indignantly.

"Well, he was really caught off guard. He thought his Godfather would be late in picking him up. But since he was on time, he really didn't have time to say goodbyes," Sasuke explained lamely. He perked up, seeing a way to reduce the awkwardness of the situation. "Hey, you train with swords and things, right?"

"Yeah," Tenten answered glumly, her mind still on her friend's departure.

"Well, can you teach me how to use one?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Naruto said you were great with weapons."

Tenten sized him up silently. Naruto really said that? "Sure. Come back tomorrow and I'll start teaching you some Kenjutsu."

"Thanks, Tenten. I have to get going. But I'll see you tomorrow. So, later," Sasuke said as he walked away, and Tenten clenched the letter in her fist.

* * *

"Here are the forms you requested, Raikage-sama," The secretary said as she handed him a small pile of forms.

"Ah, so these are the two who will be coming to our village. Jiraiya of the Sannin and Naruto Uzumaki." The Raikage stared at the second picture for a moment. "Wait a minute! I know that name!"

"Um. Well, he was the one who foiled our attempt to gain the Byakugan," The secretary commented meekly. She had to proofread and fact-check these files and previous ones, so she knew that from the trouble it had caused.

"He was, was he? Well, what do we have on him?" The Raikage asked quietly.

"I've included that," She replied as she left the room. The Raikage was not a good person to be around when he was in a foul mood. She knew that from experience too.

'Hmm. Uzumaki.' He began reading through it. Height. Weight. Age. And then he came to the interesting part. 'Container of the Kyuubi No Yoko.' Container of…Well, that changed things. Up until that point, he had contemplating offing the little gnat. Just on the principle; it was a worthy penalty for any who messed with Kumo's affairs, as it should be. But if he held a Biju… well, he didn't want his village to be destroyed. Especially seeing as he held the Kyuubi. He didn't want to have to rely on his own Jinchuuriki to stall its wave of destruction if it broke free upon his death. And those creatures were nothing if not destructive. But what if…? Hmm, that was an idea.

"Get me Yugito and B," The Raikage barked, deciding on a course of action. "And hold all appointments. I have other matters to deal with."

AN The 2nd: I will say that I had reservations about this chapter. Halfway through my first draft, Naruto and Itachi were in the midst of a total grudge match. I mean a compelte World War here. And then I scrapped that because it didn't feel right. Not the time, not the place. This didn't feel completely right either, as I kind of wanted an epic showdown, but I was much happier with this, knowing that it sets me up well for later. Because the total world war scenario hasn't gone away yet. Anyway, apologies if you were unhappy.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: To be completely honest, I wasn't in love with this chapter. I kept redoing it and redoing it. And this is the best I could come up with. And I kind of feel like I'm messing with you, the reader, with this chapter and the buildup. But on the other hand, I do like where this leads. And I think you will too. Oh well, I guess… "It's all, part of the plan." Meh, whatever. Sorry for the long wait- busy, and no signs of that changing. So no idea when the next installment will be here. Anyway, I don't own Naruto, and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter Ten: "Cat's In The Cradle"  
-Title of a song by Harry Chapin

"-And you understand what Orocimaru-sama has asked of you?" Kabuto clarified quietly. He glanced around; nighttime, pitch-black, no movement. Perfect. This was a conversation that he could ill afford to be overheard.

"Yes," Mizuki replied gruffly. "Due to Orochimaru-sama's inability to confront the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki at this time, I am to use the opportunity my position grants me and obtain intelligence on his acquaintances. If possible, I am to feel out and recruit if the opportunity arises," Mizuki recited. He glanced at the clock. "Kabuto-san, it is getting later. Perhaps-"

"Yes, I must remove myself. Follow your orders as expected. After all, I will be watching," Kabuto finished pleasantly before getting up and removing himself from the darkened office. But he could have sworn he sensed something- no, it must have been his paranoia. There was minimal movement- Mizuki shuffling papers and glancing through files- before another figure arrived swiftly afterwards.

"Hello, Mizuki," A hooded figure greeted in a neutral tone, and his eyes glazed over. "Would you be so kind as to tell me what you and Kabuto were discussing?"

"Kabuto-san has instructed me to watch over and get close to all acquaintances of Naruto Uzumaki," Mizuki repeated blandly at his master's command. Sasori of the Red Sand was silent for a long moment as he pondered the implications of that statement.

"Has he now? And why, dare I ask, would Kabuto wish you to do such a thing?" After all, he hadn't ordered Kabuto to undertake any such operation. Leader-sama had ordered a hands-off approach towards the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Towards all Jinchuuriki- Kyuubi was simply included in that list. His preparations were not yet complete, it seemed. Though if the rumors about Itachi's confrontation with him were true, things might be suitable spead up to avoid further complications.

"Orochimaru-sama has ordered him to do so," Mizuki answered quietly. From his facial expression, it seemed as if he had no idea the magnitude of the news he was delivering. His superior though…

For a second, Sasori's mask of neutrality slipped, and he actually frowned slightly. Before it returned to the way it was supposed to be. Had he now? Then why hadn't Kabuto reported that when he interrogated him earlier. It was only a few hours ago- it wasn't like there was much opportunity for change. How very peculiar. And Mizuki… well Kabuto didn't know that he had another set of eyes and ears in the Leaf, did he? As Sasori sat pondering, he came to the sudden realization that Kabuto had been slipping in his performance. Slightly, but just enough to let the idea take form. Some critical pieces of information his other spies had reported seemed to slip through Kabuto's net. And he had been so capable too. Now Leader-sama was… displeased with his network's capabilities in some areas, and a certain medic-nin was apparently the cause, seeing as in the beginning of his decline he had been more willing to defer to his judgment than the spottier intelligence of others. But his deteriorating effectiveness had been what originally necessitated his finding another set of eyes and ears inside the Leaf. Someone close to Kabuto- to see why he was making these mistakes all of a sudden. Mizuki. After all, it was always more practical to assume the possibility that an agent had either hit a wall or lost their touch rather than they were deliberately withholding information. But now he learned, and not from Kabuto, interestingly enough, that Orochimaru had a particular interest in the Kyuubi container? Peculiar. Quite suggestive, actually. Could it be that Orochimaru had neutralized his technique? He'd thought it was undetectable, but… it seemed that Kabuto was no longer his agent. Rather, it seemed to be the case that perhaps the medic-nin was playing him for a fool. And Sasori was no one's fool!

"Why is Orochimaru so interested in the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" After all, the last he had heard, the Snake Sannin was obsessed with gaining the Sharingan. Itachi had discovered this firsthand. It seemed so like his former partner- chasing after knowledge and immortality. All he'd ever wanted; striven for. Why did Leader-sama ever think his own vision was or would be compatible with his former partner's? Most among their number felt nothing for their former homes, the former lives they had led. Orochimaru was certainly an exception. Personally, since he had already achieved both, he had no interest, no feeling, about his partner's wild ambitions, his delusions of grandeur. Until he'd crossed a line, that is. Now he was very much interested. And that, was definitely a troublesome thing. For Orochimaru, that is.

"He wants to recruit him," Mizuki explained emotionlessly. "He thinks Uzumaki is the key to turning the Uchiha. And his circle of friends… a Byakugan user, another budding medic-nin, a cunning Nara, a skilled and fierce Akimichi, an Aburame with an exceptionally large hive, the Yamanaka clan heir, and an Inuzuka prodigy." Mizuki paused, trying to figure out how to say the last point he needed to elucidate upon. "If he gains Uzumaki, and that gains him the Uchiha, well… why stop there?"

Sasori shook his head slightly. Orochimaru's greed could be rather disgusting. Itachi saw firsthand how disgusting it was. "And you have been ordered to gather intelligence and try and turn them?" Mizuki nodded. Well, if it was good for Orochimaru, Leader-sama would be unhappy. And if he became displeased… nothing good could come of that for the fearsome puppet user.

But what to do? What to do? If Orochimaru wanted such an outcome, all measures must be taken to deny him. Now how to go about doing so…? He gazed at Mizuki curiously. Perhaps… yes. And Kabuto could not be allowed to get away with his treachery either. So…

"You will attempt to follow Orochimaru's orders. However…" Yes, this could work, "The position Kabuto-san has put you in. Quite stressful. Rather paranoia inducing. You will feel that, Mizuki. Quite deeply." Mizuki's glazed eyes betrayed no understanding of the situation. "Anger. Irrationality. Fear. You will feel it subconsciously Mizuki. It will make you quite ineffective, your position quite tenuous." It was the advantage of using the mind-altering seal. And the few upgrades he'd quickly administered in the wake of Kabuto's apparent betrayal. His mind would never realize what was going on, how irrational he was becoming. That was the beauty of his plan. And at some point, he would snap. And that would only serve to expose Kabuto, and Orochimaru's machinations. All without implicating himself- he reset his pin to disintegrate upon his death. None would discover his involvement.

"And now I must depart. Do good work, Mizuki. I'm counting on you more than you'll ever know," Sasori declared quietly as he left the room. A minute later, Mizuki shook his head as the glazed look disappeared from his face, and after shaking his head, he got back to dealing with the pile of work on his desk, feeling a slight prick of irritation at Kabuto wasting so much of his night.

* * *

"And if you squint your head a little and look past that cliff, you can see Kumo off in the distance," Jiraiya remarked with a wave of his arm. Naruto spared a dry glance his way. "Okay, fine, maybe you have to really, really squint past all the clouds, but it's there," He remarked defensively.

"I'm sure I'll appreciate it more in person," Naruto replied. "After all, I have to do something while you head off to the bathhouses," He grumbled. He'd forgotten how much that particular trait had annoyed him last time. This time, it was still annoying, but at least he knew how to keep his attention otherwise occupied. It didn't stop him from bitching at Jiraiya like a good godson would, though. Fair was fair, after all.

"Research, gaki!" Jiraiya snapped. He rubbed a small tear from his eye. "Beautiful, beautiful research. Someday you'll understand," He remarked idly. "Someday…" He trailed off wistfully.

'Oh, I do. I really do, Ero-Sannin.' They continued in comfortable silence on the rocky mountain path towards the Cloud Village. They had been like this for the last few weeks; travel, stop, rest, let Jiraiya research, let Naruto train, argue a bit, devolve into witty insults, rinse, lather, repeat. They actually got along pretty well; Naruto knew exactly how to get his Godfather off his back about training so much. By simply telling him that the women dug a strong, powerful Shinobi, and that as his Godson, and apprentice, he had a duty to do his best to make him proud. And then the man would go off and do more 'research' all the while declaring proudly that someday Naruto's adventures would take centerstage in Icha Icha. Which never failed to send a shiver down his spine.

'**Of course. You faced down Madara Uchiha, the mad god Pein, and the Impostor, and this is what strikes cold fear into your heart**,' A rumbling voice snarked in his head. Naruto visibly frowned; Kyuubi had been very quiet for the past few years. Very quiet, especially for the fox.

'You are a Demon Fox, Kurama. I don't think you can appreciate the fearsome power of a book published by Ero-Sannin,' Naruto replied idly. And really, it didn't. Seeing as Naruto had actually read all of it, and written some more, he knew. Oh, did he know.

'**How did you know that name**!' It snarled in response. Naruto paused; he'd forgotten for a moment, a tiny moment, that this Demon Fox was not the one he'd worked alongside for many, many years. This conversation as so similar to one they'd had once about his mentor that he'd just… well…

'You told me,' Naruto replied finally. The fox was not patient as the headache he now had from its rumbling for an answer attested to. 'We'd worked together for many years, and in the heat of battle, you told me. That day was the first time I really used your power in full,' He said neutrally.

'**So that's how you really attained my power! I willingly handed it over! As if such a thing will happen this time around**,' The Fox scoffed. '**And here I thought it was due to the little pitched battle we fought**.'

'Oh no. Believe me, you didn't hand over your power. I really had to fight you tooth and nail to earn the right to it, and then we were kind of forced to work with each other or be destroyed,' Naruto explained patiently. He already knew the Fox wouldn't believe him. 'By the way, how did you know about Madara and Pein?' He asked curiously.

Kyuubi scoffed. '**Did you really think I couldn't see what you were up to, foolish little monkey. Need I remind you that I am the most powerful of the demons? If it is within my power to create typhoons and hurricanes with but a flick of my tail, then of course I can see what you saw**. **And Experienced**.' It neglected to tell him, however, that there were some things, some events, that it was seemingly incapable of seeing. But why did the Monkey need to know that little detail?

Naruto froze, though Jiraiya didn't notice. 'Can you now? So you can see the circumstances under which we were forced to work together? How interesting. And I imagine you also specifically looked for our fight last time around.' If Kyuubi were standing directly in front of him, it would be the scariest, most terrifying grin he ever saw. 'You do know that I have ten more methods to defeat you in reserve in reserve, right? But why hasn't the seal prevented you from invading my mind, I wonder?'

'**Because we were one**,' Kurama replied finally, though it itself was dissatisfied with the answer. Naruto had resumed walking and quickly fallen back in step with his godfather in the meantime. **'Once we merged to that degree, the seal was never intended to let us split apart once more. It is why you can not control the Sage Energies you used to possess. Once upon a time our energies merged, two powers becoming one. The Sage, the channeler of natural energy, can not become in tune with it when there are such warring energies in their body. The conflict of two different entities, both with experiences of the Sage, prevents proper channeling of that energy**.'

'You possess the Sage Energies because of the way we worked together in a precious life! You are now the resonator that allows me to become in tune with my surroundings, in tune with nature. Without being merged as we were before…' Naruto trailed off as the enormity of the situation finally dawned on him. He couldn't access Sage Mode anymore. That was why he couldn't do it! So that meant… that meant that in order to become a Sage once more, the Kyuubi would need to be beaten back.

'**That's right**!' Kyuubi crowed. '**If you were planning to go back on your deal, then you will never have access to Nature's power! Consider this my Ace in the hole**.' Kyuubi could have done a great Cheshire cat impression at that moment,

'Then I will simply have to beat you once more,' Naruto declared nonchalantly. 'I defeated you and my darker half once upon a time, and that was with the Rasengan, Shadow Clones, and Chakra Chains. Imagine what I can do now. Imagine the power of the Rasenspear or the Rasenshuriken colliding with your precious tails.'

'**You can't do it**,' Kyuubi countered immediately. '**We** **both know that you're simply bluffing**.'

'Maybe, maybe not. But we are a few hours away from Kumo. Once I arrive, we can settle this once more, if you like,' Naruto offered. 'I can arrange a meeting with the Great Toad Sage, obtain the key, have him provide transport to the Island Turtle, fight myself at the Falls of Truth, and then fight and defeat you. It's that simple. Granted, I know you won't surrender your power easily, until you see how the chips are stacked against us, but I will have access to Sage Mode, and that may be worth the cost,' Naruto threatened.

"Gaki. Gaki! GAKI!" Jiraiya finally shouted, interrupting their conversation.

"What!" Snapped Naruto, annoyed at being interrupted.

'**We'll finish this later**,' Kyuubi warned before leaving the conversation.

"You alright?" Jiraiya asked, concerned. It seemed like his godson was distracted. And there was one distraction in particular that could prove to be a very bad thing.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled. He hesitated, as if considering whether to say something or not. "Remember when I talked with the Great Toad Sage?" He nodded. "Well, he told me about this ability called Sage Mode," He actually had, once upon a time, "And I was pestering Shima and Fukasaku to try and teach me, but they… well, they can't. And I just found out why," He pointed to his belly.

"Oh," Jiraiya replied awkwardly. What really was there to say to that? "So… what can you do about that?"

It might have served Naruto poorly at times in the past, but he was always one to go with his gut. "Well, the only way I can properly access it is if I defeat the Kyuubi," He remarked slowly.

His Godfather did a double-take. "Good luck with that!" Jiraiya scoffed. "You're good, Gaki, but you're not nearly good enough to defeat the most powerful demon!"

"Yeah, I can," Naruto replied idly. He saw the look on Jiraiya's face. "Look, I know how to do it- Rasengan, and maybe the advanced wind form of that attack, a little help from a Sage, and a lot of positive emotion. But trust me when I say it can be done. It just requires time, effort, and a lot of sweat and blood."

"Yeah, sure," Jiraiya remarked uncertainly. Okay, this sounded kind of nuts. But put that on hold for the time being. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Kumo. More specifically, Kumo and you."

"Let me guess, you're pretty sure they're going to try something because of my mother, and because of my interference a few years back," Naruto suggested.

Jiraiya blinked. "Okay, you do know about what happened between your mother and Kumo." He cleared his throat. "But yes, that's exactly what I think. Now, I think it will be subtle- they don't want to risk an angry Jinchuuriki destroying their village, after all- but I think it will be something."

"Any idea what that something will be?" Naruto asked. He had his own ideas, but his godfather was better positioned to know something in this situation.

"No. I have no idea if it will be a blade in the night or just constant surveillance, hoping to find a weakness," He confessed readily. "Just be on guard for it. Trust me, the Raikage is a craft bastard."

"Fair enough, Ero-Sannin. I will be cautious," Naruto acknowledged his warning. He was already on guard for Kumo's eventual treachery; it had happened in the past. "Now how about we hurry up so we can reach Kumo sometime today?"

* * *

"-That is why I am concerned, Hokage-sama," Danzo Shimura finished courteously after laying out in full each and every reason he thought the village was not adequately prepared in the case of war. "I feel that if the situation continues, a coalition of enemy Hidden Nations, Iwa and Kumo come to mind, shall be at our doorstep to destroy our village and douse the Will of Fire you preach about so loudly," He finished sourly.

The Hokage sighed. Loudly. And took a puff from his pipe; meetings like this were always stressful. And they had been gaining frequency. And all of them touched upon Naruto in one way or another. Last month it had been Danzo specifically trying to arrange a marriage for Naruto in the hopes that it could gain Konoha another ally, like Kumo. Or as the Hokage called it: A hare-brained scheme. "I am afraid I do not understand what you are asking me to do, Danzo-san. You asked for an audience to complain about problems that, unfortunately, I am powerless to deal with." Danzo looked incensed.

"Fine, let us go down the list. You complain that our great clans have lost prominence? Well, there is little that can be done about the loss of the Uchiha clan, except if they were somehow prevented from being mostly lost in the first place," Danzo lowered his gaze slightly. "Now all that can be done is to wait for young Sasuke to grow and hope that Mikoto remarries and bares children. Aside from the obvious problem though, the Hyūga clan, another area of your concern, seems to be in strong condition, with a skilled clan heir in Hinata Hyūga ready to take over when necessary. Finally, with the successful surgery and sealing performed by one Naruto Uzumaki, Yakumo Kurama is once again healthy and whole, and the Kurama clan, though weakened, seems like they will regain their strength in the coming years. Aside from that, the Aburame and Akimichi clans are just as strong as they were in years prior. So I can say definitively that in time, this is a problem that will disappear. In time, though; nothing can be done to hasten the process right now, unless we can somehow attract other clans. And I'm not willing to hold out hope on such a slim possibility."

Danzo shifted slightly, but he was not ready to concede just yet. "That is all well and good, Hokage-sama, but what of the Namikaze clan? After all, we have discovered that there is a Namikaze in our midst, who has been apprenticed to Jiraiya of the Sannin. And he is arguably the most talented ninja of his generation. And the village's only Jinchuuriki." He shifted slightly. "And there are whispers that he is on the shortlist of possible successors, should he be old and wise enough when the time to choose one comes. What of him?"  
"What of him?" The Hokage countered gruffly. "You most likely know of his lineage by this point. Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju. He is the last of the Uzumaki, one of the few remaining Senju, and the sole Namikaze left. What else need be said?"

"Hokage-sama. He is the cornerstone of our village's future. With his talent and pedigree, he is of course in line to be a successor. But that is my concern. Should the next Hokage, or at least a future Hokage, be allowed to roam freely around the Elemental Nations with only one protector? Granted, it is Jiraiya-sama, but still, If feel that this is an exceptional risk to take," Danzo concluded gruffly.

"I do understand your concerns. I voiced the same to my former student," The Hokage admitted. "However, he has worked diligently for a decade, and been absent from his Godson's life for the same length of time. If anyone has paid their dues towards being allowed to do such a thing, then it is certainly him. And Naruto is quite capable. Granted, there are potential complications…," The Hokage looked away slightly, "But I'm sure interested and vigilant parties working on our village's behalf will work to mitigate them if and when they do arise," He finished quietly.

"I see," Said Danzo slowly. "You are willing to interface with… interested parties on this matter?" He asked thoughtfully. Almost unseen to the Hokage, a small smile appeared and disappeared from Danzo's face. "Well, will these interested parties be… penalized for their involvement?"

The Hokage stared at him neutrally. "Depending… circumstances depending. However, I can assure you that if something were to happen to-how did you put it?- a potential future successor, then the costs to be paid would be much greater," He replied evenly after a few moments. "But, if good work were to be done… well, perhaps such noble parties could be given a place in the service of the village's defense," He suggested quietly.

"You have given me much to think about, Hokage-sama," Danzo replied slowly. "But I believe I can use my influence to make certain that the future Hokage is protected," He said with a smirk.

The Hokage leveled him with a cold stare. "See that you do. Already, reports have reached my desk that he has come face to face with Itachi Uchiha. If your actions end up costing the village…"

"They won't," Danzo assured him swiftly. "I should take my leave, Hokage-sama. Thank you for your time," He said as he slowly got to his feet and walked towards the door. The Hokage watched him depart with something resembling regret on his face. And once the door closed, he quickly opened his desk draw, pulled out a piece of paper, and began to write.

* * *

"-And this is where you shall be staying," The guide informed Jiraiya and Naruto. "I must take my leave now. If you have any questions, the gentlemen at the front desk will be happy to answer them," She said as she left the room.

Naruto quickly turned to Jiraiya. "Do you have something to write with?" Jiraiya handed it over, and Naruto pulled out a sheet of paper and quickly jotted down 'Is the room bugged?' He handed it over to Jiraiya.

The Toad Sannin's eyes widened before they closed. "No," He answered after a minute. "Why did you think that?"

"Because they let us into the village with barely any complications, and we're allowed to roam free?" Naruto asked dubiously. He quickly pulled out the diplomatic pass he'd been given. "I figured they either had listening devices in the room or-" His eyes widened slightly, "We're going to be tailed," He said with finality. They'd already discussed the possibility, so it wasn't really shocking.

Jiraiya nodded. "Good. I thought I'd have to brief you on that little aspect. Glad to see you've gotten good instincts. Or a little help from beyond," He added knowingly. The smirk on his face dropped as he threw up a privacy jutsu. "What were you saying about the Kyuubi earlier?"

Naruto shook his head. "I… well, I discovered how I could possibly gain control over it. Look, I was being kind of rash, but I know where to go and what to do to obtain it. Island Turtle." Jiraiya stared at him. "It's here. In Lightning. I go there, defeat the darkness within myself, and then the Kyuubi by opening the seal," Naruto explained. "But like you said, just because I know what to do does not mean that I'm actually equal to the task. Yet," He finished, staring intensely at Jiraiya.

"Yet," Jiraiya agreed. "But I've no doubt you one day will be, Gaki," He admitted easily. "And it is food for thought. But you need the key to open that seal, so, put that on hold for the time being." Besides, Jiraiya thought, glancing around, the more the Gaki said, the more chance there was that wandering ears could pick up something that he'd rather they hadn't. "So, got any plans?"

Naruto shrugged. "I was just going to wander around and see the sights. Besides, if they're going to tail me, then I might as well lead them on a merry chase," He finished with a grin.

"All right, gaki. Just don't stay out too late," Jiraiya warned. 'Like I'm in any position to tell you that.' "And keep that warning scroll close by, just in case."

"I won't, Ero-Sannin. Later," Naruto said as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Can I get you something?"

"Yes, please. May I have a bottle of your finest sake?" Naruto asked as the pretty brown-haired waitress came over to his table. He glanced around. "Oh, and a bottle of sake for the lady three tables down who's tailing me. Thank you." Shaking her head, the waitress strode away to fulfill his order, while the blonde lady glared at him. 'You're welcome, Yugito.' He could sense the killing intent rolling off the room's occupants. They'd come in a few minutes after he'd arrived, and he held no illusions about what they were here for. Luckily, he'd prepared for this slim possibility.

"Should I have ordered something for you too?" He asked casually to the table's occupants behind him. They stiffened slightly. Of course, he'd known them rather well in a previous life. And where they were, their sensei was sure to be. "Or maybe I should have gotten something for the gigantic black man sitting at the edge of the bar?" And who could forget about Killer B. And his damn lame rapping. Well, the reception committee was all here.

Suddenly, B and Yugito got up, and casually strolled towards him. Behind him, he could feel Team Samui shifting their chairs. And hear a weapon or two being quietly withdrawn. Well damn, so much company. It felt like old times. The waitress nervously brought over his sake and a glass and then went to the front of the bar, locked the door, flipped the sign closed, and left. If that wasn't an indication of what to expect, he didn't know what was.

"You know, this whole thing makes me feel closer to my mother really. After all, Kumo tried to 'recruit' her as well," Naruto said casually as he took a drink of his sake. He glanced carelessly at his 'guests.' "Neko, Hachibi, and… well, I'm not quite sure why they're here," He said, thumbing at Team Samui. "My, my, such attention. What can a poor little Genin like me do for you?" He asked in a polite imitation of Kabuto. Hey, the medic-nin's manner had always been really grating, so if it worked against him, it would probably work for him. He hoped.

"How do you know who we are?" Yugito asked carefully. Hmm, none of them seemed to be going for any weapons, so either they didn't intend to fight… or perhaps they believed they'd already won.

"Now, now, Neko. Some questions don't really deserve answers. You know what they say about cats and curiosity," Naruto chided gently. He glanced to his sides. "Though I can't help but wonder if you would actually purr if I-"

"Maybe he's been sent to assassinate them and-" Luckily for Yugito and her slightly heated face, the resident conspiracy theorist took that window of opportunity to start weaving a new one. Though the thread he used was of rather poor quality, in hindsight.

"Omoi, shut up!" Karui snarled.

"I don't know. That certainly sounds like a reasonable explanation," Naruto shrugged casually. Yugito and B stiffened. "After all, I doubt they know exponentially more powerful Kyuubi makes me than their little biju make them." He coughed delicately. "Ah… what were the stories again? Tsunami's and hurricanes with but a flick of its tail?" He took a swig of sake. "But not correct, fortunately for you."

"I don't know who you think you are, boy," Yugito snarled angrily, "But I doubt you could last five seconds against any of us, you pathetic little Genin." Apparently his comments had rather negatively affected her as she seemed to have her claws out… figuratively, at this point.

"Now, now, we're all friends here," Naruto replied cheerfully. "The alternative would be very bad for your health, my dear." **'If it comes to it, you up for a little Nine-Tailed Destruction, Fuzzy?' "**Though I am feeling a tad confused as to why you're all here?"

'**If it becomes necessary, reduce this pathetic village to ash with my power!**' Kyuubi roared in reply. "We just here to talk Yo. See? Cause she's the Neko and I'm da B!" Oh, he just had to start with that crap.

Naruto turned his head slightly to look at Samui, who hadn't spoken yet. "Is he insane?" He asked curiously. Hey, it was something he'd desired to know for the longest time. It was as good a time as any.

"In his own way," She replied tightly.

"So… you want to talk. What can I do for you?" Naruto asked. "Oh, before this gets too far, what exactly is supposed to stop me from sending a messenger pigeon to Konoha and telling them of this conversation, since I already know the topic?" Another sip. "Just to satisfy my curiosity, you understand."

B and Yugito glanced at each other. "Let's just say that it won't arrive, and leave it at that," She warned.

"Ah. You plan to kill each and every messenger pigeon I might send to prevent word from getting out. And I'm sure the next piece you play will be a threat against my Godfather. Which, if it were known, might be enough to lead to another war," Naruto mentioned calmly. "And I could just tell him…"

"Tell him and he dies," Yugito threatened angrily.

"Well, I don't really need to tell him anything," Naruto replied sweetly. "He already knows."

"Boo!" All the occupants in the room, save Naruto, jumped at the Toad Sage's exclamation. They all whipped around, again except Naruto, to see the white-haired Toad Sannin glaring at them sternly. He shook his head. "Threatening Konoha diplomats, trying to coerce a loyal Shinobi, negotiations on bad faith… yeah, negotiations are definitely off. You know what that means, Gaki."

Naruto stood up. "Well, I hate to run, but as negotiations have just been terminated, we really should be going before the urge to kill you all and decimate the village overpowers me," Naruto stated cheerfully.

"Already got our things, so let's go. And Konoha will definitely hear about this," Jiraiya warned cheerfully. The pair left the others in stunned shock at their sudden departure and apparent failure of the Raikage's plan.

"What the fuck just happened?" Omoi asked incredulously. None left could answer him.

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Naruto remarked as they walked out of Kumo. The Raikage had attempted to blame the coercion attempt on B going rouge and his unrestrained patriotism. When that had failed, he'd tried the whole inebriated angle; claimed B and Yugito had gone out for drinks, and then they'd tried to recruit him while under the influence. His third attempt, where he'd insinuated that these were drunken hallucinations, had been the one that really did him in. Jiraiya wasn't in the mood to hear it, so they'd walked out of the village soon after, desite the potential consequences.

Of course, it presented the whole problem a souring relationship with Kumo would present on any given day. But on the other hand, Naruto felt quite a bit better about leaving the den of vipers so quickly. Kumo had always been obsessed with acquiring more power. The Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki, son of the legendary Fourth Hokage, was just too big a target for them to resist. It was why they had been briefed about the possibility that negotiations would be terminated quickly, just like they were a few years back with Hinata's kidnapping. Unfortunately, there was little he could do in that situation but call them on their bullshit and let the whole matter come to light. Would he have liked things to have gone better? Yes. But what was there for him to do? All the alternatives he thought about were not good options. For better or worse, Konoha and Kumo were on the outs for the time being. Though he couldn't deny, as much as he wished he could have, that it hurt, being threatened so vigorously by people he'd called friends in a previous life. But he had no time to dwell on that; there was an important matter close at hand.

"So, now that's done with, where to?" Naruto asked curiously.

Jiraiya shrugged. "No idea, Gaki. We're just going to make camp and wait for orders." He paused. "However, I… well, I think it's safe to say; Sarutobi-sensei has been looking for more allies to enhance the village's power and prestige. Kumo's out, and so is Iwa, so that leaves…"

"Well, we have an alliance- grudging respect, relationship with Suna. So either we're going on a diplomatic mission there, or…" He paused for a second, wondering about the other possibility, "We're heading to Kiri to scope out both sides of the conflict, and/or possibly make an offer to one of them."

"We'll probably do both at some point, but I think Kiri will probably be our next destination. Not that we have a license to guarantee support or anything, but this is more a fact-finding mission," Jiraiya warned.

"It's in a state of total war, isn't it?" He already knew it had been. "Doesn't it seem… reckless to head into a warzone rather than relying on your agents and the like?" Naruto asked. It's just… Tobi's arm extended quite far into Kiri. And then there were rouge Mist Swordsman to consider. And with Tobi went Akatsuki. Kiri could very well prove to be a death trap.

"Don't worry, Gaki. It will take sensei a bit to plot out our next move, and in the meantime, we'll just do some serious training so we'll be ready when the word gets here," His Godfather reassured him.

"Yeah, it's just… never mind, I'm just being paranoid." Kisame. Kisame was definitely a possibility. And what if they, by some unfortunate chance, ran across the zombie pair? He really didn't have anything destructive enough to destroy them on his own. Or what about facing off against Sasori and Deidara? Or what if Orochimaru's forces were ordered to strike? Mist was really looking to be a trap. But on the other hand, traps like this worked both ways, and if his training went well… If his training went well, then, if he ran across those S-ranked scourges, he might be in position to deal some damage. Not win, but leave an impression. Maybe.

On the other hand, he really needed something destructive. Something that could really deal some damage if Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Kakazu, Pein, Tobi, and their Grandma's decided to gang up on him while in wave. It was time to reclaim his Rasenshuriken. And maybe, if luck was on his side, his Rasenspear as well. And then, once he had those two back, he could think about fighting the Kyuubi to get back Sage Mode. And from there… he would need to earn Kurama's trust once again so he could unleash all Nine-tails if the situation arose. But that was a very ambitious plan that was closer to being a dream rather than a reality at this point. Baby steps. Much to do to even get to that point. But, as a slight grin flickered across his face, if those bastards were possibly waiting for him right around the corner, then he was going to be ready for them. His friends were not going to pay the price for his mistakes this time around. Not if he could help it. Dattebayo.


End file.
